


Traitor to the Cause

by the_black_rose



Series: Traitor to the Cause Series [1]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, Light references to Quatre x Relena, Podfic Welcome, Political Intrigue, action sequences, ignores Frozen Teardrop, in-universe, series continuation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:15:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 30
Words: 75,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23500669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_black_rose/pseuds/the_black_rose
Summary: Ignores Frozen Teardrop. Set starting in AC 199, the ESUN government decides that the most dangerous threat to peace is the still-anonymous Gundam Pilots. The government demands that Relena identify them and turn over all records from their time in the Sanq (Cinq) kingdom. Relena refuses and is branded a traitor; she escapes, and thus lives in exile. A warrant has been issued; no territory within ESUN is safe... Meanwhile, the Gundam pilots do their best to move on, trying to live normal lives.Heero lowered his weapon, and released Relena. She took a couple of steps away. He turned to face her. "Relena, I promised to protect you.""Heero, I can't stay here. You know that.""No, I don't know that." He frowned and moved closer.She reached up and touched his cheek. "I’m the one who can destroy you, now. Your future. Everything you've worked for. I can’t and won’t do that."---------------------FYI:Someone rather ingenious made a trailer for this a few years back, which was really cool to discover (thank you Tess!!!): https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=k_-ih6Rjbxg
Relationships: Duo Maxwell/Hilde Schbeiker, Relena Peacecraft & Heero Yuy, Relena Peacecraft/Heero Yuy, Zechs Merquise/Lucrezia Noin
Series: Traitor to the Cause Series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1690996
Comments: 33
Kudos: 199





	1. Five young men watched for what they believed would be their undoing

**Traitor to the Cause**

by the Black Rose

I do not own Gundam Wing. This fan fiction has no commercial value and I am not making any kind of profit or income off of this.

AN: I don't pretend to know much about how the Earth Sphere Unified Nation is set up, so please forgive my ignorance.

* * *

Chapter 1

To those that knew her, she was merely a shadow of her former self.

Relena, pale and far too thin from endless hours of stress and strain, dressed in her diplomatic uniform and tied her honey tresses back in a long, soft braid. She knew what she was facing today, and had already made the arrangements for the shuttle to take her far away from the Cinq Kingdom, and Earth. Only a miracle could save her, now, and miracles were in short supply these days.

Noin knocked lightly on the open door before entering the hotel suite bedroom of the Cinq Kingdom's representative to ESUN, a sad smile playing on her lips as she gazed across the room at the young woman who was like a sister to her. Her heart contracted painfully beneath the scratchy ruffled shirt in the stiff jacket she wore in order to escort Relena to what would be her political funeral.

"You'll be fine," she said firmly, trying to believe it, but knowing that at the end of the day she would be accompanying the former Queen into exile.

* * *

Relena stood up and smiled nervously at the woman that had become her confidante and advisor. "I know. This is what is right. As long as I play my part, I can't be blamed." She said quietly and walked across the room to the door. She ducked her head as she passed by the older woman and exited into the hallway. The two women walked side by side to the front of the hotel, dancing lightly down the steps before climbing into the waiting limousine. Relena made a wry face as the thought crossed her mind, "They should have sent a hearse."

The Year was A.C. 199, the members of the Earth Sphere Unified Nations became increasingly paranoid about potential threats to what they had hoped would be a lasting peace. The Preventers Organization received a record increase in funding, enacting a virtual witch hunt' to scourge the known universe of possible terrors.

Over the past year, the alliance had come to focus on the irrational possibility that the Gundam pilots could start a new conflict with the guerrilla tactics they employed during the last great war. As a result, members of Parliament demanded to know the whereabouts of the former heroes and all pertinent information.

There was one obstacle standing in their way - Relena Peacecraft. She was their sole protector, having declared all documents relating to their identities and activities remain strictly classified. All information had been deleted from public servers, and official papers sealed.

Mercilessly, the upper echelon had turned against the young princess. They forced their way into every aspect of her life and duties. When an audit turned up nothing, and the dissemination of scandalous lies about her personal life were proved wrong, the leaders went for a more direct approach.

Up until a few days ago, Relena was supposed to be attending a fairly boring summit meeting in Luxembourg. It was a faithful friend that alerted her to the danger she was about to face.

Relena picked up the cardboard file box she had been ordered to produce and exited the car. Reporters shouted questions as flashes of light sparked instantly surrounded her in her vision. It was difficult to keep moving forward, but she carried herself with determination and pride.

As she walked into the meeting room, she noticed the way it was set up. The long rows of chairs arranged in stadium seating and the high wood planked stage had not changed, however there was a new addition –a small podium faced the stage in the center of the room, in a manner similar to a courtroom. "Civilized, for a public execution," she thought to herself.

Taking the hint, Relena made her way over to the podium. She set the file box down on the ground to the left of her feet. It was lighter than it looked. She smiled at the intimidating assembly that looked down upon her from all sides, feeling the equivalent of a bug in a glass jar, but squaring her shoulders none-the-less as the Speaker began, calling the congregation to order.

"Miss Peacecraft, have you complied with the directive given by the Parliament, and brought the documents regarding the Gundam pilots?"

Relena cleared her throat. "Ah-hem. Excuse me. Yes, Mr. Speaker, what you requested is in this box," she said firmly, a hint of anger keeping her voice steady despite the nervousness fluttering in her stomach.

Instantly, a couple of clerks scurried over to her position and scooped up the box. They brought it over to the Speaker up on stage.

The world caught their breath. Five young men in particular watched for what they believed would be their undoing. One with violet eyes and a long brown braid looked down at the floor, blinking back the tears in his eyes.

Suddenly, an angry scream erupted.

Duo looked back up at the television screen and couldn't understand what had happened. The Speaker was an unhealthy shade of red as he yelled across the room at Relena, who stood with her head held high in an act of defiance.

The camera panned back to the stage and focused on a huge pile of ashes spilling out of the cardboard box.

"I'll have you for treason!" the man screamed.

"No, you won't." Relena held up a piece of paper, "Here in my hands, I hold the Soldier Protection Act which was passed just yesterday, and placed into action at twelve oh one this morning. It provides for the total destruction of all records regarding the Gundam pilots' identities, activities, and loyalties. In compliance with this act, I took the liberty of burning all such documents."

Murmurs of surprise were heard from the assembly.

Relena put that paper down and picked up another. "This paper declares that as of twelve noon today, I resign my position as leader of the Cinq Kingdom. There will be an election to choose my replacement. I would like to take this time to apologize to my people for disappointing you. Thank you."

* * *

Heero switched off the television screen and sighed. He had never doubted her. She had sworn she would protect them, and she had remained true to her word. He shook his head at the irony, that frail young woman having to protect the world's fiercest warriors. His train of thought was interrupted by Duo's face flashing up on the vidcom screen.

"Heero! That was quite a show, huh?"

"Hn."

"Yep, yep, yep," Duo leaned back and put his hands behind his head, trying to fix a serious look on his face. "You should thank me."

Heero glared at him. "What for?"

Duo grinned and leaned toward the screen. "For stopping you from killing her." He laughed at his own joke. He was not surprised that Heero didn't find it amusing.

The smile faded from his lips, and he grew serious. "Heero, do you think she'll be allright? I mean, they kill people who commit treason."

Heero nodded. "She's survived this long. I'm sure she went in with an escape plan."

"Yeah, I guess you're right. Oh, but wait!" He slapped his forehead, his trademark grin appearing once again. "She passed a law for permission. I guess she doesn't have anything to worry about." He paused a moment, his face clouding in confusion. "But why did she resign her position, then? She beat them….didn't she?"

"Duo, she passed the law in her own territory. The Assembly doesn't have to recognize laws that apply only within the Cinq Kingdom's border. She knew that."

"Oh, I see, so the Council could have declared the law invalid and demanded the records anyway? But, she had already enforced it, ….oh. I get it. So, I guess, if they wanted revenge, they could still have her branded a traitor."

"Yes, something like that."

"Do you think they will?"

"I think they'll try. But Relena's always been a shrewd politician. She can take care of herself."

A slow, mischievous smile spread across the former Deathscythe pilot's lips. "Actually, perhaps I should amend my earlier statement - maybe we should be thanking you."

Heero glared at him. "The only person you should thank is Relena."

The weight of that statement hit home. "We can never repay her for this, can we?"

"The only thing we can do is try to live a good life."

"Yeah, that's what she'd want, huh?" Duo said thoughtfully.

Heero nodded, his face set in a grim expression.

The former Deathscythe pilot suddenly grinned again. "That and maybe some TLC from…" he didn't get to finish his statement before his friend terminated the connection. "He's just no fun," Duo pouted.

Heero looked back at the blank television screen. "Relena."


	2. You just sit there like these people aren't deciding whether you live or die!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "All those in favor of declaring Relena Peacecraft a traitor and issuing a warrant for her capture, vote yea. Those who believe that her actions are not on the level of treason, and therefore her resignation was adequate, vote nay."

** Traitor to the Cause **

by the Black Rose

I do not own Gundam Wing. This fan fiction has no commercial value and I am not making any kind of profit or income off of this.

* * *

Chapter 2

Heero awoke in his dorm room and knew he wasn't alone. It was dark outside, typical for that time of morning, but his heightened senses could detect movement. He instinctively reached under his pillow for the gun that he usually kept there, but his hand came up empty. He sat up and glared at the shadowy figure.

"I didn't mean to wake you," a soft voice said.

"What are you doing here? How did you get in?"

Light melodic laughter erupted from the delicate form. "You, of all people, ask me that? You're no stranger yourself to sneaking into rooms and watching their occupants sleep."

Heero turned on the light, and stared at the young woman in front of him. "Relena…"

She stopped the rest of his sentence by placing a finger to his lips. "Shhh…don't talk. I just wanted to say goodbye. I'm sure you had guessed I was leaving, but in case anything happens, or anyone needs me, I'm going to Mars to be with my brother and Noin."

Heero nodded silently, meeting her gaze. His deep blue eyes always threatened to burn holes through her soul. She looked away then moved back towards the window. Before she climbed out, she turned back to him, a sad look on her face. "I love you."

He looked down at the floor, "Relena…." But she was already gone.

* * *

January 19, A.C. 200

The Speaker looked out at the assembly, "I believe we have heard enough arguments from both sides. We will send the issue to a vote." He paused a moment before continuing, "And may I remind you to consider all that is at stake."

"All those in favor of declaring Relena Peacecraft a traitor and issuing a warrant for her capture, vote yea. Those who believe that her actions are not on the level of treason, and therefore her resignation was adequate, vote nay."

There was silence on the television screen as the delegates voted by pushing one of two buttons in front of them. The world once again held its breath in anticipation. The general populace was widely split over her actions. Most still respected her regardless of whether they agreed with her decisions.

Milliardo was pacing back and forth in their small dwelling underneath the Mars surface. "Oh, for God's sake, can't they hurry up?"

Noin put a hand on his shoulder, "It will be all right, dear, I promise."

Relena kept her attention on her stack of papers. Some things just didn't change; Mars had readily accepted her leadership in trade negotiations and general administrative duties. The end result was that she was still ever mired in paperwork.

"And YOU…" Milliardo said in an accusatory tone, pointing at his sister. "You just sit there, calm, like these people aren't deciding whether you get to live or die!"

Relena looked patiently up at her older brother, "Milliardo, I told you I took care of everything. I called in every last political favor I had to ensure that vote would turn out all right. It was a mad rush before I turned in my resignation, but I have enough votes. They have to have a 2/3rds majority…."

Just then, the Speaker came back on camera. "We have come to a decision. The Unified Nation has determined, via a poll of all its members that the actions Relena Peacecraft took on March 17th A.C. 199, constitute treason. A warrant will be issued for her capture and execution…."

Relena didn't hear the rest of the sentence even though the house was deathly quiet.

* * *

Hilde buried her face in Duo's chest and cried. He held her close as his own tears trickled down his cheeks. "It's okay, shhh….she'll be okay," he whispered soothingly.

"No, it will never be okay! Duo, they're going to execute her!"

"Shh…no way, Hilde babe. Those ESUN guys will have six pissed off Gundam pilots to deal with if they try anything," he said while rubbing her back. "We won't let anything happen to her." He silently hoped he sounded more convincing than he felt at the moment.

Trowa just stared at the television screen. Catherine had turned it off what seemed like hours ago, but he was still sitting in the same position as when they made that announcement. _Oh, God, that announcement! How could they do this?_ And it was his fault, their fault, all the Gundam pilots' faults. He shook his head, and wished it would disappear like the hazy mists of a dream.

A stunned silence reigned over the Winner mansion as Rashid hung his head and said a prayer. Tears coursed down Quatre's cheek as he switched off the transmission. He remembered how Relena had given him sanctuary in her Kingdom during the war, when he and Heero so desperately needed it. She had always been so strong, and he wondered again what cruel force kept testing that strength.

Wufei narrowed his eyes at the monitor. Sally was crying, as were many of the other Preventers watching the television in the break room.

"Weaklings! They were beaten by a woman. There is no honor in executions, they should just accept their defeat!" he growled and stalked angrily out of the room.

In the middle of a college student center, the broadcast suddenly came to an abrupt halt as the monitor was violently yanked from the wall and thrown aimlessly in a fit of fury. It landed with a loud crash as bits of glass and metal were thrown helter-skelter about the room. Everyone stared at the usually silent and reserved young man with the wild brown hair and emotionless blue eyes who stood over the remains of the recently deceased television screen. Every muscle in his body was so tense he was shaking. His fists were clenched in anger at his sides. To those who knew him, and those who didn't, Heero Yuy looked ready to kill.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Duo includes Zechs in the total count of "pissed off Gundam pilots".


	3. You're not doing me any favors, Relena

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Relena heard the door open and turned around, expecting to see Noin or Milliardo. But the figure standing just inside her room was neither. 
> 
> "Heero!"

**Traitor to the Cause**

by the Black Rose

Chapter 3

Heero crawled through the ventilation system, pausing at every vent to get his bearings. There was air in there, so he had left his stuffy space suit at the entrance to the ducts. He thought he heard something, like singing below him, and he stopped. Yes, it was definitely humming, and it was coming from the room right below him. Cautiously, he slid along the cramped space until he found the nearest grate.

It was late. He hadn't expected anyone to be up at this hour. But maybe time was somehow different here on Mars. His heart was pounding as he said a silent prayer, "Please don't let Zechs be there…."

He deftly removed the grate and looked down. It appeared to be a hallway, and a quick glance in either direction told him it was empty. He quickly dropped to the ground without a sound.

Heero opened the door in front of him quietly and caught a glimpse of her shimmering blond hair. She was looking in the mirror, brushing her long tresses and humming softly. He quickly shut the door again and leaned back against the wall outside her room.

His breath was ragged, and he wondered briefly if there was something wrong with the air in there, that he would run out of oxygen so quickly. His heart was pounding in his ears, drowning out the silence all around him. He closed his eyes and tried to focus on his mission. He opened them again and any fear or uncertainty at his decision had vanished.

* * *

It had been three days since the declaration that she was a traitor to all of ESUN. Life as she knew it was over. "What happened?" she asked herself for the hundredth time. "I had enough votes when I left. But nine months later, well, I guess loyalty is too much to ask these days."

Relena looked at her reflection in the mirror; she was a fugitive - banished from her home and her friends. At least she still had her brother and Noin.

Thinking of her brother, she sighed. Milliardo had taken the news hard. But her life really wasn't so bad - no ESUN soldiers had appeared on her doorstep to haul her away, "Yet." She reminded herself, then pushed the thought aside. She just needed to stay positive.

She forced a smile and brushed her hair out, humming the song she and Heero had danced to, so long ago.

_"Are you off to fight again?" Relena stepped into his room; he wore the standard uniform the school issued for boys. It looked like a suit, but she knew that like her dress, the material could be stuffy in the warmer months of the year. "Where's your next mission, Heero?"_

_Heero's right hand shot behind his back and returned with a handgun. He aimed it at her._

_"I met Dr. J."_

_Heero's eyes widened, and she thought she heard a slight gasp._

_"So even you can be surprised."_

He had been surprising her since they met; and his acceptance to go with her to the party had been no less surprising (although a bit less dangerous). He surprised her even more when he held out his left elbow so she could fold her right arm through his.

And then, her heart felt like it skipped a dozen beats when he agreed to dance...

_His hand on her waist felt like it burned through the fabric, even though his touch was light. The skin of his palm holding hers was rough, calloused, and just a bit clammy with perspiration. He moved well, and she couldn't help but glance at him. Their eyes met...and she couldn't look away._

_"Heero, I know too much about you. Are you still going to kill me?"_

_"Yeah."_

_Did she imagine the way one side of his mouth contracted? He didn't seem resolute this time. Only...only sad._

_"I didn't want to die with no answers. But, now it's different. Now, I know how you feel when you fight."_

_His jaw dropped. "Wha--"_

_"And that's because, I'm on your side, now."_

_His eyes softened, and so did the set to his mouth. Though it had been a rash thing for a fifteen year old girl to say at the time; all these years later, her allegiance still hadn't changed._

She smiled at the memory and briefly wondered if he was happy...

Relena heard the door open and turned around, expecting to see Noin or Milliardo. But the figure standing just inside her room was neither. "Heero!" She took in a sharp breath at the sight of him standing there; the light from the hallway illuminated his silhouette, leaving his face in darkened shadows.

"Relena," his cold voice echoed eerily in the room.

She bowed her head at his tone, she knew this was no 'social' visit.

Her hair fell forward to hide her eyes. Underneath the single light overhead, she sparkled. Heero wondered again at the lack of air in the room. She seemed to be breathing fine, but he was fighting for every breath. Why?

"Relena, you can't do this. I came to turn myself in," he said quietly. "I am a Gundam pilot. Hand me over to them."

"No." Her soft tone contrasted sharply with the fire that suddenly lit in her eyes.

"Relena." His voice sounded more urgent as he started across the room, "Turn me in." He reached out and grabbed her roughly by the shoulders.

"No!" She tried to twist from his grasp, but he held her tightly.

"Whatever it is you think you're accomplishing by this, you're not doing me any favors." He was shaking her, trying to make her understand. "I hate you, Relena! I don't love you - not now, not ever. Turn me in!" He yelled in frustration.

She wouldn't look at him. She heard his words, and knew he meant them. "NO! I won't do it, Heero!" His grip was bruising her upper arms as he continued to shake her.

Suddenly the door flew open, and Heero released her. She staggered backwards a few steps before regaining her balance.

Milliardo stood in the doorway and glared, "Heero Yuy."

Relena called out to him in a calm voice, "Milliardo. It's all right." She moved across the room to where he was standing. Her brother could see the tears in her eyes that she would never shed in front of 'him'. "Mr. Yuy will be leaving shortly," she continued quietly, her hand coming up to rest on the door. Her brother smiled faintly, watching her gain her composure.

"I would like to have a word with him before he goes," he said addressing himself to Relena, but glaring at the dark figure across the room. Heero nodded silently. Milliardo turned and left.

She stood there a moment, looking at the closed door, then suddenly whirled around to face him. "You," she began.

Heero was startled. He had never seen her so mad, or so beautiful. Her whole complexion had changed to a lively pink beneath the lines of her delicate satin nightgown. Her eyes glittered in the artificial light. ESUN may have beaten her, but they hadn't quashed her spirit. She was still fighting, even now.

"Why are you so angry with me, Heero? Because of what I did? Or because I'm not as good a politician as you had expected me to be?"

"Relena, you're doing this for the wrong reason. I hate you. I will never love you. Never. Now turn me in, and stop this." He couldn't decide if he was glad that she wouldn't look at him - or not. He was afraid his eyes would give him away.

"Heero, no matter what your feelings are towards me, I will never turn you in. Not you or any of the other Gundam pilots," she said defiantly.

"Relena…"

She walked over to the door, and yanked it open - indicating he should leave. "Go. Hate me all you want, Heero. But live to do so."

He glared at her in anger. Damn she was stubborn! Didn't she understand the sacrifice he was making? He promised to protect her, and this was the only way he knew how. Why wouldn't she just let him? He wanted to lash out at something, but not at her - never at her.

Defeated, he strode quietly to the exit. In the doorway, he paused and stared down at her face again. She was gazing at the ground. He silently willed her eyes to look at him, to see that he didn't hate her; he could never hate her. She just turned away from him and shut the door.

He stared a moment longer at the closed door, then bowed his head. He fought the anger holding his body rigid, then walked down the hallway to meet with Zechs.

At the mouth of the hallway, there was a small sunken den where a television was set up across from a large couch. Behind the couch was a bar area, which opened into the galley-style kitchen. Four black bar stools sat in a small space between the bar and den.

Milliardo Peacecraft stood in the kitchen still in his boxers and robe. He saw Heero and smirked. "Would you like a beer?"

Heero crossed his arms and glared. Milliardo went over to the fridge and pulled out two bottles. He opened both, and handed one to his silent companion.

"You may not know it, but you just blew it."

"Did you just call me in here to gloat?" Heero asked.

"No. I was wondering if she told you what happened. She won't talk about it with me or Noin," Milliardo said and then sat down on one of the barstools.

"Well, she didn't say anything to me, either." Heero replied, his eyes narrowing dangerously as he tried to block out the scene he had just made in her room. He took a swig from his beer and flopped down on the chair next to the older man.

"They won't kill her, you know," Milliardo said looking at Heero out of the corner of his eye. "They talk big, but none of them wants to be responsible for killing the beloved former Queen of the World. It would be political suicide. She'll be fine, as long as she stays here."

"You should have better security. It was way too easy to get in."

"Not too many people come out here looking for us. I'm dead, remember?"

They sat there in silence for a few moments - each reflecting on their own thoughts. Finally, Milliardo spoke again, "She believes you. That you hate her. You realize that, don't you?"

Heero looked over at the hallway leading to her room. "Who says it's not true?"

"You spend all this time worrying about someone you hate?" Milliardo laughed. "She can't see it, but I can."

Heero didn't respond.

"What did you really think you could accomplish? Did you think she would turn you in? That she could somehow get out of this 'situation' by handing you over to those arrogant, paranoid wind-bags?"

Heero shrugged.

"Well, she can't. And she wouldn't even if she could. You know that. So why are you here?"

"Who did it, Zechs? Who betrayed her?"

"The delegates have sealed the vote, so I don't know. If Relena knows, she's not telling me." Milliardo looked at him. "What would _you_ do, anyway? You have a life, now, don't you? I thought Relena said you were going to college? Just let it go. You're out of her life now, go live your own."

Heero stood up and glared at him. "She doesn't deserve this."

"No, you're right, she doesn't. But what's done is done. So, go. It's what she fought for."

Heero turned and walked toward the hallway.

"Oh, and Yuy!" Milliardo called out. Heero stopped in his tracks. "Thanks."

Heero whirled around to face him. He saw the malicious grin on his old enemy's lips and felt his stomach turn. "For what?"

"I was concerned."

Heero's face darkened.

"Since she's no longer a princess, I thought you might show up and try to take her away with you. You know, offer her a new life, and finally admit your feelings. Seems I was worried about nothing."


	4. Only a woman could do this to a man...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "We're not going to let this go down without a fight. We owe her that much." Duo smiled slowly, a hint of danger in his eyes. "So, are you in - he asks knowingly," the former Deathscythe pilot said and crossed his arms over his chest.

** Traitor to the Cause **

by the Black Rose

I do not own Gundam Wing. This fan fiction has no commercial value and I am not making any kind of profit or income off of this.

Chapter 4

"Damn you, Zechs!" Heero yelled and punched the control panel of his shuttle. It was a long ride back to L1, and all he had was time. Time to think - about everything he had done wrong. "Why am I so stupid? I didn't even think of taking her with me!"

He ran his fingers through his unruly hair and tried in vain to block out the scene of a few hours ago. But in his mind he saw himself shaking her, yelling that he hated her. And he knew that those feelings she had professed so long ago died within her this night. He was certain she hated him now.

* * *

He woke up to sunlight dancing in his dorm room window. His eyes opened, and he tried to sit up, but the blinding light was causing the back of his head to ache. A groan escaped his lips.

"Ah, so you've decided to rejoin the living?" His roommate, Brian, a young man his age that played on the college soccer team with Heero, called out from across the room. He was sitting at his desk, but at the sound of his roommate waking up had turned around in his chair to face Heero. "It's about time."

Heero tried to sit up again, taking in the rather blurry appearance of the blond-haired brown-eyed young man. "Ugh. Why do I feel like I self-destructed a mobile suit?" he wondered briefly, but didn't dare say it out loud. Instead he asked what time it was.

"Oh. What time is it?" Brian's voice dripped with sarcasm. "Hmm, let me see - it's Wednesday, fuckin' four o'clock p.m.! You've been out for two days!"

"Shit. What the hell happened?"

"What are you asking me for? You show up here falling down drunk Monday night at two a.m., after being god-only-knows-where for the last four days, and you're asking ME what happened?"

Heero shook his aching head lightly from side to side, trying to clear his befuddled brain. Memories of what he said to Relena came flooding into his mind, and he groaned again and lay back; he pulled the pillow over his head. "Relena…."

"Oh, no you don't. You have some explaining to do. Get up," Brian said in a commanding voice to his roommate, teammate, and supposed friend for the last year and a half.

Heero groaned again and sat up. "What?"

"Well, first off, you're going to have a shower. And shave! God, you look like shit. Have you even bathed since you disappeared Friday?"

Heero glared at him from his position on his bed.

"And then you're going to tell me who she is."

Heero was pretty sure his jaw hit the floor. It would explain the aching...

"Don't look so surprised. You're as transparent as glass. Only a woman could do this to a man. And for her to have done this to you, who are normally so immune to their charms, she must be someone pretty special," he said with a slight smile beginning to tug on his lips. "So, I'm all ears!" He pretended to rub his hands together gleefully.

"I thought you were usually all mouth," Heero retorted dryly.

"Go shower. Then we'll talk." Brian smiled with a hint of mischief and curiosity glinting in his warm brown eyes.

"I never said I'd talk," Heero growled at his friend's cheerful expression.

"You owe me on this one, and my payment will be information."

He looked way too smug for Heero's liking. "I don't owe you anything," Heero said with a deep scowl that some thought was permanently etched onto his features.

"Yes, you do. While you've been battling self-induced alcohol poisoning, I covered your ass. I went to your teachers and got your assignments," he ticked off an imaginary list with his fingers. "…and told the coach you were sick. He bit my head off and demanded a doctor's note! So, then it cost me a c-note to get the Master Forger to give me one with your name on it. His usual fee is ten bucks, but since it had to have your name on it, he charged me ten-times that amount…."

Heero rubbed his temples as his roommate rambled on. He slowly rose to his feet and shuffled towards the bathroom to take a shower. When he came out, clean and clean-shaven, a towel wrapped around his waist, his roommate was still ranting.

"…and if that isn't enough, I'll just keep pestering you until you talk," Brian finally finished.

"It won't work. I'm used to dealing with loud-mouthed idiots," Heero said flatly.

Brian's cheerful face fell. As if almost on cue, a call came through on Heero's laptop.

"Hey hey hey! There's Mr. Sunshine! Where ya been, Heero buddy?" Duo's smiling face appeared on screen.

"See what I mean?" Heero glared at Brian, before sitting down in front of his desk.

"What?" Duo asked, his smile fading.

"Nothing. What do you want?" Heero's voice was flat.

Duo glanced up at where Brian was standing. Heero turned and looked up at his roommate. "This is personal."

"I know when I'm not wanted," Brian tossed over his shoulder as he opened the door. "But I'll be back, and you're going to tell me," he said and left.

"What was that about?" Duo asked.

"Nothing."

"Okay…So, I tried to call a couple of times this weekend, but you were out. Go anywhere in particular?"

"Nah, just around. What'd you call for?"

"This line secure?" Duo's voice turned serious.

Heero nodded.

"Well, we need your help to locate her…."

"Who's 'we'?"

"Me, Quatre, and Trowa! Wufei's around for back-up purposes, but with his job in the Preventers, it's a little more difficult for him to get away."

"Hn."

"We're not going to let this go down without a fight. We owe her that much." Duo smiled slowly, a hint of danger in his eyes. "So, are you in - he asks knowingly," Duo joked.

"No."

The smile fell from Duo's lips and his brows knitted together. "WHAT? You're saying no? You're going to just abandon her? They're gonna kill her for God's sake! I mean, what happened to 'I'll always protect you no matter who your enemy may be'?" Duo's expression turned solemn.

Heero winced at Duo's words. "She'll be fine where she is."

"Where? She's been declared a traitor to the government of the Earth and all of the colonies! Where could she be safe, except under our protection?"

"She's with her brother - on Mars. It's not a member of ESUN; it's still just a territory."

"Oh, so you looked up Zechs' number in the Mars yellow pages under ghosts, and asked him where his sister was?" Duo asked with a flippant gesture denoting the sarcasm of that statement.

"No, she told me where she was going." Heero replied, his hands gripping the edge of the desk so tightly his knuckles had turned white, but the look on his face gave nothing away.

"Oh-ho!" Realization dawned on Duo's face. "So that's where you went this weekend!" Duo grinned.

"I really don't want to talk about it, Duo. What's done is done, and no one can change it."

Duo blinked and then frowned. "Change it? Who's trying to change anything?" He looked at Heero searchingly.

Heero glared at him.

"Oh, you didn't!" Duo paled. "Are you a total idiot?" he screamed. "How could you? I never gave you the authority to turn me in!"

"Shut up. I didn't ask her to turn you in…" His eyes flickered. "Just me."

"Oh, nice. Way to slap her in the face, Yuy." Duo glared at him. "Should she lay on the ground so you don't have to lift your foot quite so high to kick her?"

"Duo…" Heero's voice held a hint of warning.

"You're not human. You're still that cold machine you always were. I'm beginning to believe you always will be." Duo's angry glare subsided to a wistful expression, making him look years older. "I can't believe I ever called you a friend."

Heero felt like he had been punched. He stood up and bent over the desk in a menacing pose. "And what should I have done? Kept silent? Taken her back here with me, so I can drag her down? What? Tell me what should I have done?" Heero asked, unable to keep a slight tremor out of his voice.

"You should have told her how you felt about her. And if you couldn't do that, you should have at least thanked her. Anything, but tell the girl to turn you in after she gave up everything for you!"

Heero had never seen Duo so angry. His face was flushed, his violet eyes were blazing with fury. Heero just glared at the video screen. He sat back down, and ran his fingers through his hair. "Zechs can protect her better than I can, Duo. Just drop it."

"That's typical. The two of you always decide what you think is best for her, then play your little war games with her as the prize. You're pathetic," Duo sneered. "Thanks for the info on where to find her. I'd tell you not to worry, but it'd be a waste of breath."

There was a pause in the heated discussion. Both men glared at the image on the video screen. Finally, Heero broke the silence.

"I do worry," he said in a quiet voice.

"What?"

"I do worry. About her. All the time." He took a deep breath. "Just promise me something."

"What is it?"

"Promise that you'll take care of her, if she decides to go with you and Quatre."

"You know we'll protect her with our lives," Duo said in a serious tone.

"I know. I just don't think…." He bowed his head as his voice trailed off.

"You don't think what?"

Heero looked back up at Duo, his blue eyes blazing with emotion. "Nothing," he said and looked away.

Duo remained silent.

"I'll transmit the secure line information to Quatre so you can contact them on Mars. Keep me posted," Heero commanded.

"Will do," Duo sounded a little more cheerful.

"Oh, and give my regards to Zechs when you see him," Heero said with a smirk.

Duo's smile turned mischievous. "Oh, I will, don't worry!"

Heero terminated the connection and sighed. He clicked the laptop shut and buried his face in his hands. He sat there a moment, then opened up the top drawer of his desk. A quick glance immediately alerted him that something was missing. He glared at the drawer, and then turned to the door.

"Brian!" he shouted.


	5. You took something that belongs to me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> About a half-hour later, the door opened. Brian walked in carrying his coat, whistling a tune and smiling happily. In a flash, Heero had him pinned against the closed door. "Where is it?" Heero demanded, his right forearm pressed ruthlessly against the young man's throat, crushing his larynx.
> 
> "What?" Brian croaked.
> 
> "You were in my desk. You took something that belongs to me."

* * *

**Traitor to the Cause**

by the Black Rose

Chapter 5

Heero got up and walked over to the door, yanking it open. His eyes scanned the hallway. Nothing. He walked back into the room, his jaw clenched and his eyes narrowed. "I'll kill him."

Heero quickly dressed and then sat down to wait for his roommate. He crossed his arms and leaned back in the chair. "I'll kill him, I swear."

About a half-hour later, the door opened. Brian walked in carrying his coat, whistling a tune and smiling happily. In a flash, Heero had him pinned against the closed door. "Where is it?" Heero demanded, his right forearm pressed ruthlessly against the young man's throat, crushing his larynx.

"What?" Brian croaked.

"You were in my desk. You took something that belongs to me."

Brian's face was an unhealthy crimson color. Amidst desperate gasps for air, he managed to nod his head slightly. "I….I..just looked. I..was….going to give…back.."

Heero released him, and Brian bent over to try and catch his breath.

"Where is it, Brian?"

"One…second," Brian said between gasps.

"NOW!"

Brian stood up sharply and saw the look on his friend's face. His brown eyes widened and he took an unconscious step back. He quickly moved over to his dresser and opened the bottom drawer. He pulled a picture frame out from under some folded shirts and handed it to Heero.

"I saw it in your desk, and thought it belonged in a frame. It was going to be a surprise. I thought a girl that pretty didn't belong hidden away in a desk drawer," he said quietly.

Heero looked at his roommate, then down at the newly framed photograph. "Thank you," he said through clenched teeth, the words sounding foreign on his lips.

Brian shrugged and turned away. "You're not going to tell me who she is, are you?"

Heero was still gazing at the picture. It had been taken the night of the party at St. Gabriel's Academy. They were both wearing their school uniforms; his looked like a tux with a lacy collar from another time, hers a pretty burgundy dress. They appeared deceptively young and carefree. The camera didn't seem to know their conversation. She had asked if he was still going to kill her. He had answered 'yes' while dancing with her; it had felt so strange to hold her close - so strange, yet so comforting.

"Hello?" Brian's voice interrupted his thoughts.

His head snapped up and he glared at Brian again.

"She's no one you know," Heero growled.

"You look good together. Ya'll were a lot younger then, huh?"

"Hn."

"High school sweetheart?"

Heero glared daggers at him. Brian laughed. "I guess not." He crossed the room to look at the picture again. "She looks familiar," Brian said, a slight frown creasing his forehead.

Suddenly, the photo was jerked away, and Heero put it back in his desk.

Brian looked confused. "Whatever, man. I don't get you. I've been rooming with you for a year and a half, and I still don't understand you at all." He shook his head.

Heero shrugged. "It's not for you to understand," he said simply.

Brian walked over to his desk and pulled out a folder. He tossed it onto Heero's desk. "Here. These are your assignments. I won't bother waiting for a thank you', so I'll just tell you that you're welcome. And you owe me a hundred bucks for that doctor's note. The coach was gonna bench you."

Heero snorted. "Yeah, right."

"You know he doesn't tolerate prima donnas. He thinks you're getting a big head, being the starting center striker and only a sophomore."

Heero shrugged and picked up the folder on his desk. He flipped through the assignments, quickly scanning the pages, and stopped. "What is this?" he asked, pointing to a paper on essay requirements.

"Oh, that." Brian looked down nervously. "Dr. Minsler changed up our history syllabus in light of current events."

He read from the paper, "In your own words, explain why the Earth Sphere Unified Nation declared Relena Peacecraft's actions regarding the Soldier Protection Act treasonous. Base your opinions on prior case law and the wording of the E.S.U.N. charter." He looked up from the paper, and demanded furiously, "What the hell is this?"

"A required essay assignment?" Brian said weakly. He remembered the scene at the student center a few days ago and took a step back.

"Like hell it is!" He tore the paper from the binder, and crumpled it in his fist.

"Heero, that's a whole test grade. Dr. Minsler…."

Heero smirked. "I won't write it. They can't make me write it."

"If you don't, you could fail the class. Then you'd be out your scholarship, and the soccer season.

Heero shrugged. "I won't write it."

"I don't understand why it's such a big deal. So, you don't agree with what they did. Get over it. No one said you had to believe what you write for a school assignment."

Heero glared at him. "You wouldn't understand."

"No! I guess I don't. I watched those conventions; I saw that final meeting. She overstepped her bounds. She thinks she's so high and mighty 'cuz she was once Queen of the World' and somebody finally stepped up and put her in her…." The rest of his sentence was cut off by Heero's fist smashing into his face. Brian's head jerked to the right from the force of the blow. In his mind, the last piece to the puzzle slid into place.

"It's her, isn't it?" He asked, rubbing his jaw. It was throbbing with pain.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Heero turned away.

"In the picture, that's why she looked familiar. You're in love with her." Brian would have smiled if his face didn't hurt so much.

"I don't love her - the girl in the picture. I still don't know what you're saying about her looking familiar," Heero said and turned to shoot his friend a warning glare.

"Okay, let me spell it out for you." He walked over to his desk and picked up the newspaper he had been reading. "This is Relena Peacecraft," he said and pointed to a picture. Then he went over to Heero's desk and started to open the drawer, but Heero moved to block him. Brian smiled. "It's her. You're dancing with the former Queen of the World in that photograph. That's why you've been so upset lately, because that's your girl those ESUN guys are after."

Heero grabbed him by the shirt collar. "She hadn't been Queen of the World, yet, in that picture. And she's not my girl," he hissed. "And if you tell anyone I know her, I'll kill you where you stand."

"But you admit it!"

"Admit what?"

"That you're in love with her."

"I told you that I don't love her," he said and released Brian's collar.

Brian smirked, "Then why'd you destroy that poor innocent television set in the student center?"

"She's a...friend. And she was just doing what she believed was right. ESUN's wrong on this."

"You're not afraid of the Gundam pilots?"

Heero took a deep breath before replying. "I live in fear of them everyday. I don't want to go back to fighting. They're not any more or less likely to cause trouble than former OZ soldiers, or White Fang members. But I don't see ESUN locking them away."

Brian frowned. "Good point. I never thought of it that way."

"Hn."

"So, what's she like? I always wondered…" Brian smirked. "I mean, she must be something really special that keeps you so faithful. I mean you don't even date…."

Heero cut him off, "She's not my girl." He glared at Brian again.

"Oh, come on! Any idiot can see the way she was looking at you in that picture. When was that taken, by-the-way?"

Heero sighed and rubbed his temples. His head still ached from his hangover, and he knew that Brian was never going to shut-up without giving him a few details. "We were fifteen…."


	6. It's been two years, you know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A.C. 202, Duo sneaks Relena in to watch Heero play a soccer match for his college. The former 'Pilot 01' has become a college sports star, and struggles with the difficulties of fame.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Gundam Wing. This fan fiction has no commercial value and I am not making any kind of profit or income off of this.

* * *

**March, A.C. 202 (2 years later) in a University Stadium on L1 colony.**

The artificial light gleamed off the bleachers and concrete walls that held advertisements for everything from after-shave to batteries. Bright green Astroturf crunched under cleats as a man sprinted down the length of the soccer field. He was just a flash of blue and gold as he ran, then jumped into the air to head the ball over his opponent. He landed, and quickly gained possession of the black and white checkered sphere, leaving the challenger far behind. He quickly advanced toward his goal.

The crowd roared as number 01 beat his defender and buried the shot in the back of the net. The game announcer screamed, "GGGGOOOOOOOOAAAALLL!"

Relena smiled widely and clapped. Duo shouted, "YES!" then cupped his hands around his mouth and yelled, "Way to go, Heero!"

Heero jogged back to the half-line, slapping high fives as his teammates came over to congratulate him. They got back in position to wait for the other team's kickoff.

"And Bulldog Senior Heero Yuy proves once again that he's ready for the big leagues," the announcer continued as a shot of a young man with dark brown hair and blue eyes appeared on screen with statistics on height, weight, and goals scored this soccer season.

Relena sighed, and looked over at a grinning Duo sitting beside her in the front row. He had pestered Heero into giving him tickets for some of the best seats in the house, right behind the Bulldog home bench. "I told you this would be fun!" Duo shouted above the noise.

"Yes, I'm glad you talked me into this," she said and smiled back. Her smile still held that tinge of sadness. Duo felt something tug at his heart for the young woman.

"You want to wait around after the game and say hi?"

Relena looked down at the ground. "I don't think so, Duo." In her mind she heard Heero yelling at her: _"I hate you!"_

"Aw, come on," he said, nudging her with his shoulder in a friendly gesture. "You know you want to," he gave her a sly grin.

Relena was no longer smiling. "I have work I should be doing, you know."

"Oh, you're already here. What's a few more minutes?"

Relena shook her head. "You're right, it's not about the time. I just can't."

Duo looked at her, the smile on his face fading at her serious expression. Then he got an idea. "You know he doesn't have a girlfriend..." he said with a mischievous look.

Relena felt blood rise to her cheeks and looked away. "Duo! That has nothing to do with--" The rest of what she was going to say was drowned out by the sound of the scoreboard running out of time, and the crowd cheering at a deafening level. The Bulldogs had won again.

* * *

Heero and his teammates shook hands with the other players, and then jogged towards the bench. Duo jumped up on the railing and shouted at the top of his lungs, his right arm waving wildly from side to side. "Heero! Hey Heero, buddy!"

Heero looked up and caught sight of his best friend. He nodded and started to make his way over, but suddenly was attacked by a group of fans. Female fans.

Relena watched as they touched his arm, and asked for his autograph. She turned pale when one of them kissed his cheek. "I have to go," she told Duo, trying to move around him to get to the stairs. She never saw Heero push the girl away and shoot her a cold glare.

"Relena," Duo started to protest, but was caught by surprise when she shoved him up against the railing and broke into a sprint up the stairs.

"Ow," he said rubbing his ribs where he connected with the railing, and looked down at the field. Heero had stopped a few yards away and was looking at him oddly.

"What?" he yelled out.

"Who was that?" Heero asked, walking forward again.

"Who was who?"

"The blond girl - the one that shoved you."

"Uhhh...no one."

Heero had reached the railing by this time, and hoisted himself up. His little groupies were still lingering nearby.

Heero arched an eyebrow at his old friend.

"What's it matter to you, anyway - looks like you have plenty to keep you busy." Duo said sounding annoyed.

Heero looked over his shoulder at the groupies, and turned back to Duo. He shrugged indifferently.

"I hate them. But Coach told me I had to 'be nice'. So, what's with you?" he asked Duo, a small frown forming on his face.

"Nothing. Hey, good game, buddy!" Duo said a little too cheerfully. He was nervously trying to turn Heero's attention elsewhere and to another topic. He had just noticed Relena's purse under the bleacher seat.

"What are you trying to hide? What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing's wrong. I just said you played a good game - that's all. Sheesh, can't even congratulate..."

"Can it. What's going on? Who's the girl, Duo?"

"Okay, okay. But don't tell Hilde, all right? She's just some girl I invited to the game, that's all."

"You're a terrible liar," he said, and snatched the purse out from under the aluminum bench.

"Oh, wow! She forgot her purse. Here, I'll give it back to her," he said and grabbed for the leather satchel. Heero grabbed the front of Duo's shirt with his free hand as they grappled for the object.

"Actually, that won't be necessary," Relena said calmly striding down the steps toward the pair. Duo and Heero froze.

She looked beautiful in just a pair of white shorts and a light blue sweatshirt. Her golden hair was pulled up in a ponytail. Heero noticed how much more mature her face seemed now, with a sad wisdom warming her ice blue eyes. There was definitely something different about her.

She reached out and plucked the object from their hands, and settled the strap on her shoulder.

"Relena?" Heero asked, surprise registering on his face.

"Hello, Heero," she said with a slight smile. "You played a good game."

He blinked, but didn't have a chance to reply before she leaned over and kissed Duo's cheek. "Thanks, Duo. We should do this again, sometime." She turned around and walked back up the stairs.

Heero frowned at her retreating back, trying to get over the shock of seeing her.... He blinked and turned his attention back to his supposed friend. Duo noticed that in the four years he had spent 'loosening up' at college, Heero still hadn't lost his touch with the 'death glare'.

"What is this? What's going on? I still have my gun, you know."

"All right. I invited her to the game. Hilde couldn't make it. Relena was here on the colony for business, but I talked her into playing hooky to come see you play. We came, we saw, we had a good time. I had just talked her into staying to say hi, when your little fans showed up. She just left after that."

Heero frowned. "That's not like her."

That memory came back to punish him: _Relena standing there in her nightgown, eyes flashing while her hair shimmered in the incandescent light, "Go. Hate me all you want, Heero"_

"Maybe you don't know her so well. It's been two years, you know."

Heero glared at him again. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means that in two years, you've never contacted her. She cares about you, and the only reason she knew you were still alive is because she has ESPN."

"You've given me all necessary information over the last two years. Are you saying you were keeping something from me?"

"No, just that you could've talked to her."

"I've been busy."

Duo looked over Heero's shoulder at the groupies still staring at them. "I can see that," he said dryly.

He was rewarded with another glare. "I told you, I hate them. Everywhere I go, these people just hound me. They want to know which team I want to play for next year and can they have my autograph? It's irritating."

"I guess you know how Relena felt all those years," Duo said with a laugh.

"Hn."

Duo's smile faded as he thought of Relena's expression when she saw those girls fawning over Heero. "Hilde wouldn't have gotten mad, she would have just gotten even," Duo thought with a laugh. Then suddenly, his eyes gleamed with mischief. "You know, she's not so set on pacifism anymore. I bet she could kick their scrawny little butts!" Duo grinned, and mentally pictured Relena punching the vacant looks off those girls' faces.

Heero shook his head in amusement. "I'd like to see that."

"Hey, you wanna grab something to eat?"

"Yeah, let me go shower first."

"Please do!"

Heero glared at him again, then hopped the railing and jogged over to collect his stuff from the bench. He ran right past his group of fans, ignoring the hopeful looks on their faces.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Yes, Relena still has a warrant out for her. What she is doing there will all be explained in the next few chapters…. Thanks for your patience! 
> 
> ESPN Entertainment Sports Public Network – the world's largest cable sports news channel.


	7. You still won't let him see you cry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Duo tricks Relena into meeting himself and Heero for a drink, but it wasn't the happy reunion the former Deathscythe pilot had planned...

* * *

I do not own Gundam Wing. This fan fiction has no commercial value and I am not making any kind of profit or income off of this.

**Chapter 7**

"So which team do you want to play for next year?" Duo asked Heero as a waiter delivered two beers to their table at 'Donell's Bar and Grill'. The bar had a cheerful atmosphere with patrons' favorite sports playing on the monitors scattered about the room. Smoking was allowed, but not many people on the colonies smoked, so the air wasn't hazy. And though the place was known to be the college 'hotspot' on a Friday or Saturday evening, Sunday afternoon was more subdued.

The restaurant portion was altogether totally different. White tablecloths and tuxedo-clad waiters attracted professional types as well as those there to celebrate special occasions.

Heero shrugged in reply. "Why did you come here?"

Duo's face fell. "Gee, thanks."

Heero felt a slight twinge of guilt at his friend's expression. Over the last two years, he had purposely become more adept at reading the facial expressions of others and equating them with his own feelings. One might almost refer to that as growing more 'sensitive', but the former Gundam pilot was still far from the meaning of the word.

"I haven't decided on a team, yet. They're not technically allowed to start formal negotiations until my last college season is over."

"Oh," Duo said and checked his watch.

"Got somewhere to go?" Heero inquired.

"No, just wondering. I'm supposed to call Hilde tonight."

"Hn," Heero said and started to take a sip of his beer when something, or rather someone caught his eye. He stopped and just stared.

Duo didn't have to look to know what his friend was staring at. Relena had a dinner meeting in the restaurant part of Donells; according to his watch, she was right on time. It was a non-existent meeting for trade contracts that had already been signed. He smiled to himself at his cleverness as he turned to follow Heero's gaze.

It was easy to understand why Heero was staring. Dressed in a navy blue skirt that didn't quite reach her knees, and matching double-breasted wool suit jacket, she looked every bit the accomplished, self-confident, and striking woman she had become. Duo noted she was getting more than just his buddy's attention, as several men nudged each other at her entrance.

A hostess appeared and asked her if she would like a table. She declined in favor of waiting for her 'date', and chose a seat near the door. Duo smiled and excused himself, but not before saying something to the effect of, "Wonder what she's doing here?"

* * *

Heero watched from his vantage point at the table as Duo made his way over to Relena. He drained his beer quickly, trying to douse the fire that had ignited in his chest.

When he saw the greeting Duo received, however, his blood suddenly ran cold with a silent fury. His lip curled up in a snarl as he watched the two exchange an intimate embrace. "When did this happen?" Heero wanted to know; it was as much a question as to the nature of the 'relationship' between Duo and Relena, as it was a question to himself of when he had started to care so much. He signaled the waiter and ordered another beer.

* * *

"Relena," Duo smiled and grabbed both her hands as she stood up. She hugged him and pecked his cheek. "Quatre just called. Mr. Baker isn't able to make it. He said he would sign the contracts and forward them to you right away."

"Oh." Relena frowned. "I guess I can go home, then. This was my last meeting here. I had to stay over an extra day…." She sighed.

"Hey, but we got to go see Heero play! If it wasn't for this meeting…." He trailed off at her dark expression. "Relena?"

"I don't know if that was such a good thing," she said softly.

"Why not?"

She looked up at him with sadness in her eyes. "It still hurts. Even after all this time."

Duo winced. "Relena, we're having some drinks over there. I was hoping you would join us."

Relena felt that sense of dread in the pit of her stomach. "We?" She asked, afraid of the answer.

"Yeah, Heero, and me." He watched closely for her reaction.

"Duo…."

* * *

Heero could tell they were arguing about something and smirked. "Good," he thought and ordered another beer.

Duo took her arm and led her to the table. Heero was glaring daggers at him. "This isn't good," Duo said to himself, and then noticed the glare had lifted somewhat as Heero's gaze traveled to Relena. They sat down.

The waiter delivered Heero's third beer and asked Relena if she would like anything to drink. "Water," she answered, smiling faintly.

Duo knew that the burden of conversation would rest solely on his shoulders. Heero was staring at Relena, who was in turn staring at her napkin, the floor, the window, anything but Heero. "It's a shame about your dinner meeting, Relena," Duo began.

Relena shrugged. "Mr. Baker is nice enough. I'm just so busy that to have spent an extra day here for no reason is a bit… frustrating."

"Well, at least we didn't spend it working," Duo said smiling at Relena.

She didn't smile back.

"Yeah, we got to go see wonder-boy over here play in person. Won't Quatre be jealous?"

Relena glared at him. Heero stopped hating Duo long enough to wonder briefly about that exchange. "Why would Quatre be jealous?" he asked Duo.

"He's a big fan of the Bulldogs," Duo lied easily. The waiter came back with Relena's water and took her order.

"I'll have a dinner salad, thank you."

Heero frowned and stopped the waiter before he walked away. He whispered something to the man that the others couldn't hear. The server nodded and scurried off.

Duo didn't pay any attention. He pulled two envelopes from his jacket pocket and gave one to each of them. Relena seemed to brighten immediately as she carefully opened hers. Heero got his open first. It contained a beautifully engraved invitation on cream-colored stationery. "Duo Maxwell and Hilde Scheibecker cordially invite you to their wedding…." Heero's eyebrows shot up, and instantly all daydreams about how to kill the loud-mouthed jerk touching his Relena stopped.

"Congratulations," Heero told his friend. It came across gruffly, but he was sincere.

"I, uh, well, I know you're busy and all, Heero…" Duo stuttered sheepishly. "But I was hoping you would be my best man."

Heero was shocked. "I don't know what to say." He said as warmly as his monotone could convey.

Duo smiled. "How 'bout 'sure, I'd be honored.'?"

Heero smirked and said the line. Duo was speechless. He almost felt like crying. He turned his attention to Relena. She was smiling and tracing over the lines of the engraving with her hands. "Hilde wanted me to ask you if you could squeeze in a few days for her three weeks from now."

"Of course!"

"Actually, we were really kind of hoping you might be able to stay the week. You have to come for the final fittings on the bridesmaid dress, anyway, and she'd really like to have your advice on decorating and just to spend some time with you…." He noticed her expression turn melancholy with the mention of 'bridesmaid dresses.' She looked like she was going to cry.

Relena ducked her head, using her golden hair to hide her eyes. "Excuse me," she mumbled, and got up from the table. She walked quickly towards the restrooms located at the front of the dining area. Duo went after her.

He caught up to her quickly, blocking her path. She hadn't made it out of the bar area, yet. Relena's back was turned towards the table she had recently left, and Duo was facing her. From his seat, Heero read Duo's lips.

Since he could only read one half of the conversation, Heero got little insight into the situation. He picked up snippets like, "You won't ruin the wedding." And "That's their problem."

"Why would Relena ruin their wedding?" Heero wondered, taking another sip of his beer. He was pleased that the feeling to kill failed to rise within him when he saw Duo's arms around her this time. "Duo's getting married….Poor Hilde." Heero thought, shaking his head.

Duo pulled a handkerchief out of his pocket and handed it to Relena. Heero looked up and read his lips again. "You still won't let him see you cry, huh?" Duo said and glared over at Heero. The former Zero pilot met his friend's gaze, and Heero was surprised by the anger he saw flashing in those usually cheerful violet eyes. Relena shook her head in answer to Duo's question.

"Why wouldn't she want me to see her cry?" Heero asked himself.

Duo led Relena back to the table. She was still attempting to hide her face behind her honey-colored hair. Heero looked at her intently, trying to find traces of those secret tears. She was good. Except for the slight glassiness of her eyes, there was no other evidence that she had been weeping.

The waiter appeared with her salad. She picked at it absently, ignoring the conversation around her. This 'new' Relena that no longer seemed to need him or his attention perplexed Heero. He could tell by her posture that she was much more confident and reserved. Her eyes no longer told him her secrets. She was so much more beautiful than he remembered, and so much more melancholy. He burned with desire to touch her hair, to hear his name on her lips. He never realized how much influence she had over his thoughts and feelings. Perhaps if she'd just look at him….

His self-reflection was interrupted by the waiter setting down a huge plate full of food in front of a perplexed Relena. She was arguing with the server, saying she hadn't ordered any of it. The man gestured towards Heero, and three sets of eyes looked at him. One set was the pair of light blue ones in question. He stared across the table into those eyes, wishing for the right words to say to her to make her love him again.

"You can't live on water and salad," he said gruffly.

Whatever the right words were, those weren't them. Relena waved the waiter away, and grabbed her purse. She pulled a few bills out of her wallet and slammed them on the table. Shimmering blond hair danced away angrily as she stormed out of the restaurant, unaware of the Prussian blue eyes following her every movement.


	8. I wanted to know if you still love her. Guess I got my answer.

I do not own Gundam Wing. This fan fiction has no commercial value and I am not making any kind of profit or income off of this.

* * *

Chapter 8

Heero grabbed the waiter. "Wrap this up to go," he ordered, pointing to Relena's untouched food.

The man nodded and took the plate, disappearing into the kitchen for a moment. Heero was watching her outside the front windows. She was waiting at the curb, presumably for a taxi that the host had called at her request. He ignored the glare he was getting from Duo.

"Man, remind me to never ask you for relationship advice," Duo said and plunked his head down on top of one hand. His palm covered half his face.

"Hn."

The waiter came back with a white bag. Heero took it from the man, got up and walked out of the restaurant. Duo shook his head. "Stubborn s.o.b." he muttered and ordered another beer. "This is going worse than I could have possibly imagined," he thought with a sigh.

Heero emerged from Donnell's, and walked over to Relena. When he approached, she had looked calm enough, staring out into traffic, waiting for her cab, but as soon as she saw him, the façade broke.

"Here," he said gruffly, thrusting the bag into her hands. "You forgot this."

She looked surprised for a moment before anger gripped her features again. She glared at him icily.

"I don't want it."

"You should eat."

She started to say something, but the taxi she had been waiting for finally drove up, and pulled over to the curb. In her haste to get away from him, she took the bag with her, and started to open the back door of the car.

Thinking he had won, Heero mentally noted the point, and followed her. She had just grasped the handle of the door, when his hand reached out to stop its movement.

"Let me drive you," he said quietly.

They were standing very close to one another, his face only a few inches from hers. The proximity made his heart beat faster, and he wondered briefly when she had obtained such a hold on him. Then suddenly, it hit him. She had always had this effect on him, he just never allowed himself to acknowledge it before. "Relena…"

She turned to face him, her deep blue eyes clouded with the coming storm.

"Are you telling me, or offering?" She asked after a slight pause.

That confused him. He pondered for a moment, ' _Which one is the right answer?'_ He could tell she was angry with him, he didn't pretend to know why. He stared at her, dumbstruck while she opened the door and started to climb in. "Offering?" he guessed weakly.

Without any change of expression, she said coldly, "Then I respectfully decline your offer, Mr. Yuy." The door clicked shut and she gave the address to the driver. She was so preoccupied by the infuriating man she left behind, she didn't notice familiar brown eyes staring at her in the rearview mirror from the front seat.

She closed her eyes and leaned back, resting her head on the headrest. She tried to settle her nerves and forget about her encounter with 'him.'

* * *

A stunned Heero watched the taxi pull away from the curb, carrying away the girl that always wreaked such havoc on his emotions. He felt emptiness where his heart had once been. He turned and went back into Donnell's.

Duo watched his friend come back into the bar and sit down across from him.

"This was a set up," Heero said flatly.

Duo looked at his friend, and took another gulp of his beer. "Yeah."

Heero muttered a curse under his breath.

"I take it you blew it?" Duo asked rhetorically.

Heero just glared at him. "Did she know?"

Duo sighed. "No. She wouldn't have come, if she had known. I could barely get her in here once she found out you'd be there."

"Thanks, I feel much better, now." Heero remarked dryly, lifting the beer bottle to his lips.

"What's it matter to you, anyway? I thought you hated her."

Heero slammed the bottle down on the table, but missed the main portion of the metal slab, and hit the edge; the glass bottle shattered with a loud CRASH! The glass cut his hand. People turned to stare at them.

Duo smiled inwardly at his friend's reaction. "Oh, don't worry, Relena never said a word about it; Zechs told us the whole story."

Heero ignored the pain shooting up his arm, as he seethed at Duo's words. "You knew I went to see her."

"I didn't know you told her you hated her! How could you say that to her? Even if it were true, which I don't believe for a minute, how could you hurt her like that?"

Heero shrugged; he tried to focus on using a napkin to stop the flow of blood. "What's it matter to you?"

Duo was becoming even more agitated. "She's my friend! I don't like to see her hurting! That's why I had hoped Quatre…" he stopped abruptly.

Heero's eyes narrowed to mere slits as he growled, "Quatre what?"

Duo paled. "Nothing," he said weakly.

"Does this have something to do with the Quatre being jealous remark earlier?"

"He's a fan…."

Heero stood up and lunged at his friend in a swift cat-like movement. He seized Duo roughly by his shirt collar, and shook him. "You can't lie to me Duo, you don't have it in you. What about Quatre and Relena?"

Duo's eyes went round. "What do you want to know? If they're dating, sleeping together, what?"

Heero felt the breath leave his body as if Duo had punched him. He released Duo almost as quickly as he grabbed him, and turned away. He ran a shaky hand through his wild mane, and choked out, "Just dating….That's all I was asking."

_'I don't want to know about the other,'_ he added silently, trying to block out irrational thoughts that she could ever be what he would have considered unfaithful (Even though he had no right to).

Duo grinned. _'Gotcha!'_ He said to himself. "No. On both accounts. Quatre cares for her a great deal, even loves her, but she doesn't want to make things difficult for him. They're just friends."

Momentary relief washed over Heero, as he turned back towards Duo. That idiot was grinning like a Cheshire cat. He had been played. Again. He glared at his friend.

"What are you hoping to accomplish? Do you want me to kill you?"

"No, I wanted to know if you still love her. I guess I got my answer," Duo replied, his blue eyes twinkling mischievously.

* * *

The taxi continued its way to Relena's motel on the outskirts of town. She had to travel incognito everywhere she went, paying with cash and leaving false names. She couldn't check into expensive hotels anymore. Relena Darlian-Peacecraft was a fugitive.

If it hadn't been for Quatre, Duo, Trowa, and Wu-fei, she didn't know what she would have done. They took care of her, taking turns accompanying her on these business trips for the people of Mars. Quatre always made her travel arrangements, usually providing her with one of his private shuttles. If anyone ever found out about his friendship with Relena, it could jeopardize his business and sphere of influence. And he wasn't the only one that had something to lose….

Wu-fei always kept them updated on the situation within the Preventers. He would provide clearance for Quatre's shuttle anytime Relena was traveling, and would accompany her whenever he had time off. He was a silent companion, but Relena respected him greatly. She had only heard him complain once – when he grumbled to Duo, "When's Yuy gonna start taking care of his girl?" It was a good thing Zechs wasn't around at the time.

Heero Yuy. The name always brought a tidal wave of emotion with it. She loved him, and he hated her. He had made a name for himself, a future as bright as hers once was. Regardless of his feelings for her, she felt great consolation in just knowing he was happy. She had traded her own destiny for his, and as painful as the last two years had been, she never regretted it. Every time she turned on her TV at home and watched him play, she knew that what she had done was right. Just like when Duo and Hilde announced their engagement….

She was so happy for them. Nothing should be allowed to ruin their day. That's why it pained her so that Hilde had wanted her to be a bridesmaid. Relena had become so close to the two; she couldn't disappoint her friends, but being there, in the wedding party, only spelled disaster. What if someone recognized her?

The smooth, comforting ride abruptly came to a halt in front of Relena's motel. She absently paid the driver and climbed out of the backseat.

Relena made her way up the outdoor stairs to her room on the second floor of the motel. She stopped in front of her door. Still lost in her own thoughts, she didn't hear someone calling her name at first.

Relena fumbled in her purse for the key, and thought she heard her name. She slid the ridiculous-looking card with a series of punches into the magnetic lock, as she looked around for who could be calling her.

The LED on the lock turned green, and the magnets released the door. Relena didn't pay attention, she had turned and started walking back towards the stairs.

The taxi driver, or rather, Wu-fei was calling her name, holding out that infernal white to-go bag. She smiled in spite of herself, and started down the stairs.

Just before she reached the bottom, there was a strong gust of wind, blowing her hair into her face. She saw Wu-fei sprinting towards her, as the air around her erupted into a fiery blaze. She felt something push her violently from behind, and she fell forward… Relena put her hands out to break her fall, bracing herself for impact with the unyielding pavement that rushed to meet her. An explosion sounded in her ears, and suddenly, the world went black.


	9. She's dying and you still can't admit your feelings for her!

* * *

I do not own Gundam Wing. This fan fiction has no commercial value and I am not making any kind of profit or income off of this.

Chapter 9

Wufei couldn't reach her in time to stop her fall. She dropped to the ground, her right shoulder taking the brunt of the blow. Debris fell everywhere, as the blast subsided into a raging fire. He dove forward, and covered her with his body. A second explosion sounded in the distance.

Gray haze... Wufei peeled open his eyelids. He didn't know how long he had been out... Only a few seconds, he guessed. His body was sore and it was difficult to breathe. As consciousness gripped his senses once again, the former Nataku pilot remembered where he was and what had happened.

He pushed himself off of Relena, and dug himself out of the rubble. He checked her wrist for a pulse. Faint, but still there. He pulled her gently out from under the wreckage and carried her over to the cab. He cursed under his breath as he surveyed the damage to the car. The back windshield was shattered, glass shards covered the backseat and floorboard. The top had a huge dent where a large piece of concrete was resting. A t-beam lay across the hood of the car. He could tell he wouldn't make it far without attracting attention.

The Preventer opened up the front passenger-side door, and placed a battered and bleeding Relena gently in the seat. He picked the large rock off the top of the car, but didn't bother with the beam before he slid behind the steering wheel. He started the engine, and threw it into reverse. The t-beam fell to the ground in front of the car.

He made a quick turn-around, and headed away from the motel. But he needed a destination - someplace close. He thought quickly.

"Maxwell!" Wufei yelled into his wrist-com device.

"Hey hey hey Wu-man! Good to see ya!"

"Shut-up! Where are you? Relena's hurt, I have to get her out of sight!"

"Shit!" Duo cursed, his tone instantly became serious. "We're in Kendall Hall….Heero's dorm. What happened?"

"Where the hell is Kendall Hall? And I don't have time to explain, just tell me how to get there!" he yelled, swerving down a back alley to avoid a patrol vehicle he spotted on the main highway.

* * *

It took a major feat of skill, but Wufei finally arrived and parked in the student parking lot adjacent to Kendall Hall. He didn't have time to worry about what people thought. Relena was still unconscious and losing blood. He threw open the car door, and picked her up, carrying her lifeless form into the lobby.

Heero and Duo were waiting inside. They saw him enter; Duo gasped. Heero glare. Wufei was covered in dirt and dust, bleeding from a cut over his left eye, and presumably under the blood-soaked right sleeve of his jacket. In his arms, lay an equally dirty, dust-covered Relena, blood and soot matted in her honey tresses and soiling her once-beautiful suit.

Heero rushed forward to take the burden from the Preventer's arms, as the former Gundam pilot staggered forward. Duo caught him, and half-carried their friend as they followed Heero down the hall to his room. The few heads that poked out into the hallway as the foursome passed by quickly disappeared under Heero's scowl.

Heero kicked the door to his dorm room open and stepped inside, carrying the bloodied body of Relena Peacecraft in his arms. Brian immediately stopped what he was doing as he stared in horror at the sight in front of him. "Shit! What the hell happened?" he gasped in surprise. "Is she…." His voice trailed off as Heero turned to glare at him.

Heero laid her down on his bed, ignoring the blood now covering his hands, and smearing his sheets. Her breathing was shallow and ragged. He checked her arms and legs for trauma. She had several shallow cuts on the appendages, but nothing requiring more than a few stitches. So why was she losing so much blood? He wanted to scream.

He patted her face with a firm hand, trying to wake her. No response. He shook her, nothing. He was getting desperate; the sheets were growing dark with blood. He turned her over; the sticky substance seemed to be oozing from the back of her head. He dug through her matted hair, and found the hideous gash located at the base of her skull.

"Brian, I need some medical supplies – go get Mike's bag," Heero commanded without tearing his gaze from the girl lying in front of him.

Mike was the Bulldogs' team trainer. He had a vast assortment of first aid supplies, including a surgical needle and invisible thread.

"But he won't just give it to me without an explanation!" Brian protested, though he didn't know why.

"I don't care how you get it, just get it!" Heero shouted and pressed a washcloth to the back of her head in an attempt to stop the flow of blood.

Brian jumped at the sound of his roommate's voice. He had learned when not to push the man, and this was definitely not the time. He quickly exited and ran down the hall towards Mike's room.

* * *

An eternity seemed to pass before the bleeding started to slow. She was so pale, her blood seeming to be everywhere but inside her needy body. Wufei emerged from the bathroom where Duo had been cleaning him up. He started to slip on his bloody shirt, when Heero told him to borrow one of his.

"How is she?" Wufei asked in a worried tone. Heero was surprised. He didn't think the former Nataku pilot had cared anything about Relena before.

Heero glared at him. "She needs medical attention, why didn't you take her to the hospital?" He demanded angrily from his position on the bed, too afraid to jar her head and possibly start the bleeding again. He needed to stitch up the wound quickly.

"We can't take her to the hospital, you fool! She'd be detained and extradited to Earth so they could execute her!"

"What?" Heero didn't understand. She needed medical attention. She was dying here in his arms, what was Wufei talking about?

The Preventer started across the room in anger, but Duo held him back.

A few seconds later, Brian entered with a lanky, dark-haired young man, wearing glasses and a worried expression. Heero glared at them as they walked in.

"Oh my God! She's lost a lot of blood. She needs a doctor, not me!" Mike exclaimed.

"Not an option," Wufei said, from across the room. He chose to ignore the icy glare he received from Heero.

"What? Why not? She could die…." Mike protested. "I'll call an ambulance, they can be here in a few minutes," he said, and picked up Brian's phone.

Duo raised his gun, leveling it at the young man holding the receiver. "Put it down."

Mike looked up in fear at Duo, and then turned to Brian. The blond man nodded and told him to put it down.

Heero was getting impatient. "Stitch this up, Mike. Now."

He nodded and removed the necessary supplies from his duffel bag.

The wound stitched up, Relena lay quietly resting on Heero's bed, the sullen young man watching the labored rise and fall of her chest with a growing sense of alarm. Mike spoke to Heero in a hushed tone.

"She's lost too much blood. Depending on the force of whatever it was that caused that injury, she could have some sort of neural damage as well. We won't know unless a doctor does a diagnostic. She could use a prescription of antibiotics to combat infection of that gash as well as the various other lacerations I stitched up on her arms and legs. The longer she remains unconscious, the worse her chance of survival is. I strongly urge you to seek medical attention."

Heero glared at Duo and Wufei. "She needs to go to the hospital. I'm taking her there," he said flatly, bending down to scoop her up in his arms.

Wufei raised his weapon. "You will put her down, Yuy, or I'll shoot you."

Heero straightened up and snarled at him from across the room, "She could die, you idiot!"

"Better here with us than at the hands of her enemies. You were a soldier once, Yuy, you'd want the same thing," Wufei spat at him, while keeping the gun trained on his former comrade.

"Heero, she once told us if something ever happened to her, she'd rather not have to face an executioner. She'd rather die like this," Duo tried to sound soothing, but he was miserable on the inside.

Mike turned to Brian, "What are they talking about?"

"Well, I guess Heero won't really be able to keep it a secret anymore…" Brian tipped his head towards Mike and whispered near his teammate's ear: "he's in love with Relena Peacecraft."

Heero turned around and glared at him. "You were supposed to keep your mouth shut. And I never said I loved her."

"But….but the radio report said she was killed in the blast, the explosion at that motel a few blocks from here!" Mike exclaimed. "You mean, this is her?"

"That's really nice Yuy! She's dying and you still can't admit your feelings for her!" Duo yelled angrily.

Heero whirled around to confront his friend, rage contorting his features. His whole body went taut with anger, and a tremor visibly passed through his body. He quickly gained control of himself, and walked over to his desk. He opened his bottom drawer and pulled out a metal box. Everyone watched as Heero unlocked it, and withdrew a 9mm pistol from the container. He checked the clip, tucked it in between the waistband of his jeans and the flesh of his stomach, then moved toward the window. Determination gleamed in his eyes.

"Where are you going?" Duo asked, putting a hand on Heero's arm to stop him.

"I'm going to get a doctor," he said flatly. "I won't let her die."

Wufei threw his head back and laughed. "You're going to kidnap a doctor? That's rich, then your precious kickball career will be over," the Preventer sneered.

Heero lunged at him. The two grappled on the floor for a moment before Duo and the others could move to stop them.

* * *

Brian watched the sleeping face of the pale girl on Heero's bed. She looked so peaceful, completely oblivious to the chaos erupting around her. Suddenly, her brow twitched.

"Um, guys?" He called out. No one heard him. The three rather strange, violent men still wrestled on the floor for supremacy.

Eyelids fluttered like tiny wings.

"Guys!" Brian yelled. "HEY!"

Her head lolled to face the voice; a soft sigh escaped her lips. "Heero…?"

Everyone stopped. Wufei pushed Heero off of him. "See…you pathetic coward. She still calls for you even though you abandoned her."

"Relena," he said and moved to her side. He felt a tremendous sense of relief to see those familiar blue eyes staring up at him.

She saw the blood all over his clothes, hands, and face. "Are you hurt?" she asked him with concern.

If he hadn't already felt like the world's biggest ass, he did now. "No, I'm fine. How do you feel?"

She shivered involuntarily. "I'm so cold," she whispered and brought a hand up to touch his face. Her fingers felt like ice.

Suddenly she frowned. "Wufei. He was there. He drove….the cab. Is he all right?"

The Preventer called out from across the room, "I'm fine, Relena."

She smiled. "Good." Her eyelids drooped as she started to fall back into darkness.

"Relena!" Heero called to her sharply; her eyes snapped open.

"Hmm?" She replied softly.

"You can't sleep. We need you to stay awake. Stay here with me, Relena."

She smiled. "But I'm so tired…." Her eyelids closed again.

"Relena!"

"Heero," she started shaking. "I'm cold….why can't I sleep just a little longer…"

"Relena, you have a head injury. You can't sleep right now. We need to make sure you're okay - otherwise, you might not wake up."

Her hand dropped from his face. He found himself missing her touch. "Relena…"

"Maybe that would be for the best," she said softly. "I'm so tired of fighting, Heero. I need some rest. Let me sleep forever…."

"I can't do that. Look at me, Relena."

She moaned and another tremor passed through her body.

"Look at me!" Heero screamed.

There was no response.


	10. I won't let you turn her over to the enemy. I'll kill you first!

* * *

I do not own Gundam Wing. This fan fiction has no commercial value and I am not making any kind of profit or income off of this.

Chapter 10

Heero stood up from where he had been kneeling by the bed. She seemed to be breathing fine, but her heartbeat was erratic. "I promised I would protect you, Relena…." His hands clenched into fists as the room remained silent. His eyes glinted dangerously. He looked at the different expressions on the faces of the occupants of his dorm room. Mike was fearful, of death or Duo's gun, Heero wasn't certain. Brian just seemed extremely sad. Duo's eyes were cast downward; he was hiding his face behind his long bangs. Wufei glared at him angrily from in front of the window, blocking Heero's escape. "Out of my way, Chang."

"You're not leaving, Yuy. I won't let you turn her over to the enemy. I'll kill you first."

Heero snarled at the hatred burning in the depths of those dark brown eyes. Everything in the former Altron pilot's world was black and white. Heero wished for a moment his world could be that clear-cut, but he kept being called on to make difficult judgments - such as the one facing him now. He took up a fighting stance and dared his chosen opponent to make a move.

"Heero, if you'd set up a secure connection, I could talk to Quatre and he could send a doctor and a shuttle. He could probably have someone here by morning," Duo suggested, trying to calm the situation.

"No," was Heero's only response. He easily dodged Wufei's punch, and counter-attacked. He threw the Preventer over his shoulder, and Wufei landed on the ground with a loud thud. Heero lunged for the window, but Duo rushed over and grabbed his shoulders. Heero backhanded him, and hefted up the windowpane.

Wufei climbed to his feet and rushed over to stop him. Heero slammed the glass frame back down, and struck out at the Preventer; he landed a solid punch to Wufei's angry face. He staggered back, then charged at Heero, knocking the college soccer player down to the ground. They wrestled on the floor.

Wufei had the upper hand, his Preventers training being much more strenuous than Heero's soccer regimen, which concentrated more on endurance than brute strength. As he suffered another blow to his face, Heero remembered the gun in his waistband. He grabbed for the weapon, aiming it at the Chinese man and disengaging the safety in one motion. Wufei instantly froze, placing his hands over his head in a gesture of surrender. He wasn't sure he was ready to die just yet.

Heero staggered to his feet, blood trickling down the side of his face, and one cheek already swollen. He motioned for them to step back, as he moved to the window. "Brian, you're coming with me. Pick her up – we're going."

Mike interrupted, "Without knowing the extent of her head injury, I would advise you not to move her, unless it's on a stretcher of some sort, with her neck properly stabilized."

"Fine. She'll stay. But you two," Heero said, pointing at Duo and Wufei, "had better not move her, either. Mike here says she needs to stay where she is." His voice was cold.

Duo nodded as he grasped the item in his hand tighter and waited for his chance to strike. Heero backed up toward the window, but had to turn around to lift the windowpane once again. Duo seized the opportunity to deliver a crushing blow with his pistol to the back of his friend's head.

As Heero slumped to the ground, Duo let out the breath he had been holding. "Sorry I had to do that, buddy," he said with a twinge of regret. He knew he would be in deep shit when Heero woke up.

Wufei kicked the body lying on the floor. "You've become weak, Yuy."

"Wufei, stop. We have to contact Quatre. She does need medical attention, and we need to get her out of here fast," he said glancing over at the two young men watching them intently.

The former Altron pilot grunted in response, and moved to Heero's desk. He opened the laptop and broke the security codes to access the communications setup. He used his Preventers clearance to set up a direct line to the Winner residence on L4.

* * *

Duo and Brian picked Heero up off the floor and moved him onto Brian's bed. Duo didn't miss the strange looks he was receiving from the blond-haired young man. He had some questions for Brian, too. "But first things first," Duo decided. He addressed Mike, "Is there any more that you can do for her?"

The young man turned a wide-eyed expression to the strange boy who had threatened him and then knocked out his friend. "Uh, no…." He said, taking a step back.

Duo fished out some bills from his pocket – emergency money Quatre had given him. He handed one to Mike, crushing it into his palm, with a menacing smirk. "Then we will no longer be needing your services. Get lost and remember nothing. Capisce?"

Mike nodded, gathered his stuff, and ran from the room.

Duo turned around at the sound of Quatre's voice. He and Trowa appeared on the laptop screen. Duo grabbed Brian, and suggested they take a little 'walk'.

Once outside, Duo started the conversation. "So, how much did he tell you?"

"No…nothing," Brian stuttered slightly while trying to keep up with Duo's fast gait.

"Then how'd you know about Relena?"

"He told me that, but nothing else."

"My friend isn't exactly the talkative type, I find it hard to believe he would volunteer information to anyone."

"Well, he probably would never have told me, if I hadn't found her picture in his desk drawer and recognized her." Brian said quietly.

Duo smiled inwardly. "Ah. Okay, well that makes sense."

Brian looked relieved.

"One more question," Duo said, coming to a stop.

"Yes?" Brian asked. He stopped a few steps ahead of Duo and turned around to face him. He froze when he came face-to-face with a gun barrel instead.

"What did you mean by, 'he told me that, but nothing else'? What would that 'nothing else' be that he didn't tell you?" Duo glared at him.

"I….I…I"

"Come on, you can tell me." Duo's voice was threatening.

"I don't know."

"You don't expect me to believe that do you? Obviously you think there is something else he didn't tell you."

"Well, um…he's just secretive. I don't know. I really don't know anything, I swear!"

"But you think you do." Duo said tightening his finger on the trigger. The gesture was not missed by Brian, who gasped in fear.

"You think you know something that you don't. Understand? Whatever it is that you have assumed based on tonight's events is wrong. Got it?"

Brian nodded quickly. Duo tucked away his gun, and clapped Brian on the back. He steered him back in the direction of the dorm. "So, now that we're friends. Tell me more about this picture," Duo said grinning conspiratorially.

Brian felt relief wash over him. "Th-they were dancing…"

* * *

"What are you doing there, Wufei? I thought you were on assignment this weekend," Trowa asked.

"Lady Une suspected trouble, and this was my mission," came the terse reply.

Trowa's eyebrow lifted with surprise, but he didn't question.

Quatre came back onscreen. "Okay, my personal physician is on his way to the shuttle hangar. Trowa will fly him to the location that you transmit just after take-off."

"How long?" Wufei asked flatly.

Quatre looked worried, "I can get the shuttle off the ground in about ninety minutes. That's the best I can do. I wasn't prepared…."

Wufei nodded solemnly. "I understand."

"Is she still unconscious?"

"Yes, she woke up only briefly while I was fighting with Yuy."

"Heero's there?" Quatre asked, surprise showing on his face.

"Yeah, I didn't have any place to bring her, so I contacted Maxwell. We brought her to Yuy's dorm room."

"Then why were you fighting?"

"He kept insisting we take her to the hospital." He crossed his arms over his chest. "Duo had to knock him out to stop his foolishness."

"Did Relena see him?"

Wufei scowled, "Your fixation on her is unhealthy, Quatre. But yes, she did. I picked her up outside a restaurant where she left him standing on the sidewalk. It was apparent that they were having a conversation before I pulled up. As to what it was about I have no idea."

Quatre nodded. "Keep us posted on her condition, when you can, Wufei. I have to make a few calls. Zechs deserves to know what's going on, and I'll see what I can find out about the present 'situation'."

Wufei nodded silently.

"And I think it would be better if we leave Heero out of this as much as possible. No good can come out of his being around, and possibly ruining his career."

"I couldn't agree more," the Preventer replied and set his mouth in a grim line. He glanced over his shoulder at where the former Wing pilot was resting on his roommate's bed. He glowered at his former comrade. "I couldn't agree more."


	11. I'm the one who can destroy you, now. Your future. Everything...

* * *

I do not own Gundam Wing. This fan fiction has no commercial value and I am not making any kind of profit or income off of this.

Chapter 11

Duo and Brian entered the darkened room. Wufei sat beside the bed, keeping watch over Relena. Heero was still unconscious. Brian glanced over at him worriedly. "Is he going to be all right?"

Wufei grunted. Duo smiled. "Yeah. He's going to be ticked off at me, though." He rubbed his ribs, imagining the beating he was going to get when his buddy woke up. "Any change in her condition?"

"No."

"Damn! What did Quatre say?"

"He's sending a doctor, but the shuttle can't get off the ground for another," Wufei paused to look at his watch, "eighty-two minutes."

"Where did you tell it to land?"

"I haven't given the coordinates yet. We are to transmit after the shuttle is already in flight."

"Oh. So where did you have in mind?" Duo asked.

"I don't. I was hoping you knew of someplace."

"Shit, the only hangar I know of isn't online." The former Deathscythe pilot ran a hand through his bangs. "That's why it's safe. One of us would have to go check it out and secure a landing pad in person."

Wufei rose from his chair. "Fine, I'll go."

Duo glanced nervously over at Heero's sleeping body. It had just emitted a loud groan. "No way, man. I'll go. You stay here."

The former Altron pilot glared at him. "I have a uniform and a badge. They'll be less likely to question a Preventer. I just need transportation."

Duo slapped his head. "My car! It's still at the restaurant." He looked at Brian and flashed him his best, friendly smile. "Hey, you got a car?"

"Ummmm…." Brian said fearfully.

"Give me the keys," Wufei ordered.

Brian fished the car keys out of his pocket and handed them to the Preventer. "Blue SUV at the back of the North parking lot. License plate XGY-04."

"Thanks." Wufei said and left.

At the sound of door shutting, Heero groaned again.

Duo grimaced and rubbed a hand over his ribs again. "Know what? I'm going, too. I trust you to watch over her – you'll have to answer to him, if you don't." The former Deathscythe pilot said, jerking a thumb in Heero's direction. "Bye!" He said and ran after Wufei.

Brian sighed in relief. He moved over to the chair the dark-haired Preventer had been sitting in at the side of Relena's bed. _'What a day,_ ' he thought, looking at the beautiful girl lying there. _'Relena Peacecraft is here in my room, and my roommate and his friends are the Gundam pilots she's been protecting.'_ He rubbed a hand over his forehead and felt like he'd aged a few years in just a couple of hours.

 _'Great. Just great. No wonder Heero's the way he is.'_ Heero's college teammate thought and leaned back in the chair. It wasn't long before his eyelids began to feel heavy and he began to drift away....

* * *

Brian woke to what sounded like crying. He shook his head, and looked at his watch. It had been a little less than half an hour. He turned his gaze to Heero's bed, where Relena should have been lying, but it was empty. He looked over to his bed, and saw Heero still resting peacefully. There was a sound coming from the bathroom, and he went to investigate.

He found her kneeling on the floor, crying. Startled, he reached out to touch her shoulder. "Relena?"

Trembling, she looked up at the young man who called her name. "Who are you?"

"I'm Brian, Heero's roommate. You're in our dorm room. How are you feeling?"

"I can't get up. I got this far, and then became really dizzy. I fell." She said, looking down at the floor - ashamed of her weakness in front of a stranger.

He offered her his hand, and she gratefully accepted it. While she was getting up, she caught a glimpse of her reflection in the mirror. "Oh, God." She whispered.

He smiled with concern. "I can get you something to wear if you want to get cleaned up."

She nodded slowly, but then her knees almost gave out on her again. Brian caught her as she started to fall.

* * *

While she was in the bathroom cleaning up, Brian tried to wake Heero, but he was still out cold. He cursed his luck; the former princess made him nervous. Actually, it wasn't really the girl herself that made him anxious, but the thought of what those who protected her could do to him if something were to happen to her.

She emerged a few minutes later, still ghostly pale, but looking better in Heero's dark blue cable-knit sweater and a pair of jeans that were three sizes too big for her. She seemed to be more clear-headed and steady on her feet. Brian sighed, relief visible on his face.

Relena walked out of the bathroom and looked over at Heero. He appeared to be resting peacefully. As usual, just the sight of him made her heart ache. She kneeled by his side, and brushed a few strands of his always-unruly chestnut hair from his face.

Brian watched the tender way she regarded his roommate and smiled. It was obvious that she felt the same way for Heero that he did about her. The thought relieved a certain part of his mind that had previously held feelings of resentment towards the young woman that seemed to cause his friend such torment. It made him wonder, however, that they weren't 'together'. Then he remembered the argument earlier that evening, when Heero said he didn't love her and that weird boy with the braid cursed at him for denying his feelings. Brian suddenly got the sinking suspicion that his roommate was the cause of his own suffering, as well as the pained expression currently displayed on Relena's face.

She stood up slowly and her eyes darted nervously about the room before coming to rest on Brian. Her mouth curved up in a slight smile.

Brian searched for something to say... Anything to say to her. "Uh, are you...hungry?" His voice cracked and strained.

She tried to nod her head, but it was pounding. She spoke instead, "Yes. Starved, actually." Relena glanced down at Heero again and twisted her lips into a wry smile. "Someone once told me you can't live on salad."

Brian grinned. "Gee, I wonder who?" The blond boy about her age shook his head and rolled his eyes. "He's always hated salad. He won't even eat it before a meal."

She tipped her head to study him. "You've roomed together for a while?"

"Four years. He briefly had a roommate before me, but it didn't last a whole semester." Brian gave a short laugh. "The kid said Heero was antisocial, and was apparently afraid of Mr. Congeniality over there," Brian shrugged and ran a hand through the front of his hair. "People that know him either think I'm brave or really stupid. Maybe more of the latter than the former." He couldn't help but grimace, remembering how the guy with the braid aimed a gun at him earlier that evening.

"But he's really not that bad. He has his good points - he'd just rather that you didn't know it."

Relena gave him a genuine smile that lit her eyes. Brian couldn't help but admire how beautiful she was. ' _That picture doesn't do her justice, Heero - she's grown into quite a woman,'_ he thought, glancing over at the immovable rock that was his roommate. "What would you like to eat? I'll be happy to get you anything you want."

"Oh," Relena said, suddenly looking thoughtful. Her eyes darted over to the window. "Um, are you hungry?"

"A little, I guess," he said with a nod. "Actually, I can always eat something."

"Well just get me something from wherever you go to eat," she said while flashing him a dazzling smile. They started to walk over to the door.

"Will you be all right, by yourself?" he asked, suddenly doubting whether or not he should leave her alone.

"I'll be fine. I'm sure Heero will be waking up, soon, anyway," she assured him.

"Okay, I won't be gone long. You lay back down and rest," he said and frowned, "or something."

"Don't worry."

Brian left and closed the door behind him. He waited for a moment and heard her lock it from inside, then made his way down the hallway to the front entrance.

* * *

Relena wasted no time in getting the window open. She had been here before and knew her way around, somewhat - although it had been three years.

She sat on the window ledge and dangled her right leg out of the opening. She went to duck her head under the window frame, but glanced over at Heero and stopped. Relena stood up and crossed the room, once again kneeling at his side. She pressed her lips gently to his forehead and indulged in feeling something in her heart for a moment.

It had been so long - even pain was welcome now as she silently wished for what could never be. With one last look filled with longing, she padded over to the window and climbed out into darkness.

* * *

Heero felt something warm whisper against his cheek. He opened his eyes and fought a thick white haze to sit up in bed. In the corner of his eye, he caught movement - a quick flash of gold moving against the black backdrop of night just outside the window. He frowned, but the shadow was gone as quickly as it came. "Relena…"

He looked over at the empty, bloodstained bed and his pulse quickened with alarm. Heero was on his feet in seconds. He looked out the window, but saw nothing. He retrieved his gun from the floor, heard the click of a key in the door lock, and turned in a quick movement to point it at the opening door.

For the second time that night, Brian found himself facing the wrong end of a pistol. This time, it wasn't for long. Before he could blink, Heero had lunged across the room and pinned him against the wall. "Where is she?" He demanded gruffly.

"I…I don't know. She was here a second ago," Brian gasped out. For the first time, he truly feared his roommate - the wild look in his eyes and the instrument of death in his hand.

"Did they take her?"

"Who?"

"My...friends," Heero snarled the last word as if it left a bad taste in his mouth.

"No, they went to go do something about a shuttle. She woke up, and was hungry, so I was just leaving to get her some food. But then I realized I had given the keys to my car to…the Chinese guy with the ponytail."

"Wufei."

"Yeah, so I came back to get your keys, and here we are."

"How long were you gone?"

"Maybe ten minutes."

Heero released Brian and tucked his gun away. "She couldn't have gotten far. Let's go."

Brian looked quizzically at Heero as he moved to the window after his last statement.

"What? Can no one use the door anymore?" Brian asked, annoyed.

Heero glared at him. "Yes, but she left this way. Grab my keys, though, just in case."

Brian picked up the keys from Heero's top desk drawer, glancing briefly at the framed photograph his roommate hid away from the world. He put the key chain in his pocket and followed Heero out the window - feeling like a clutz as he tripped trying to land on the fire escape. He caught himself, then climbed down the ladder to the ground. He had to run to catch up with his roommate; Heero had chosen a direction - presumably heading in the same direction as the escaped and injured young woman who was a fugitive on the run.

* * *

Relena ran on bare feet through the night. She had to contact Quatre and get off this colony. As much as she wanted to, she knew she couldn't stay. She crossed a street, and left the campus grounds. "Damn! I don't have any money," she groaned as she watched a taxi go by.

There weren't many people out at this time of night. Relena didn't have a watch but she knew it had to be late. In the distance, she could still see smoke drifting in faint wisps above the remains of her motel. Determined, she pressed on. She walked a few more blocks, when the weather system's rain turned on. Although the colonies stayed a comfortable seventy-five degrees year-round during the day, the nights could get as low as sixty, and with a solid rain coming down, Relena felt a chill pass through the thickness of her sweater, and numb the exposed flesh of her feet. She stopped, pressing close to a building for shelter, and crossed her arms over herself for warmth. It did little to relieve the tremors coursing through her body.

Relena darted across the street to seek shelter under a store awning, and tried to get her bearings. Unfortunately, the rain obscured the street signs, preventing her from knowing how much further she had to go before turning West on Canal Street. She turned the corner and saw a phone booth* gleaming underneath a streetlight. 

After a quick search of the area immediately surrounding Kendall Hall, Brian and Heero climbed into the college soccer star's black two-door BMW sport coupe to continue their pursuit. Brian was surprised when Heero drove off as if he knew exactly where he was heading.

They took a right as they left the campus and continued passed several streets. The quiet shush of the windshield wipers soothed Brian's nerves as he tried to block out thoughts of Heero's promises of death.

A few blocks North of Canal Street, Brian saw where they were headed. A phone booth underneath a city street lamp seemed to have an occupant - a very blond, very female occupant. It was closest public phone in the area – the others being located in the student center that was closed at this time of night. He shook his head and smiled.

He wasn't going to die tonight, after all.

* * *

Heero passed the booth and made a U-turn to park on a street just south of Relena's location. He got out to go the rest of the short distance on foot. He made his approach from the side her back was facing; as he got close, he could see whom she was talking to. Surprisingly, the site of Quatre on that small screen made Heero's blood boil. He tore open the glass doors and grabbed the girl by her slender waist, pulling her out onto the sidewalk. Relena screamed as she was dragged from her temporary shelter.

Heero hissed at her to be quiet, clamping his hand over her mouth before turning his death glare on Quatre. "I'll take care of her, you just find out who's responsible," Heero commanded, still holding a squirming Relena.

"Heero, you know she can't stay there. Trowa's on his way right now. We'll take care of her. You needn't concern yourself," Quatre replied, his face set in a serious expression.

Heero's eyes narrowed. Quatre straightened in his chair and pushed his chair a few feet away from his desk.

"She is my responsibility. I'm asking you to help by finding out what you can about this attack, but it's my duty to protect her."

Quatre shook his head. "Why don't you ask her what she wants?"

Suddenly a dark-colored Chevy Blazer pulled up next to the curb and Duo jumped out. Heero took his left hand off Relena's mouth and whipped out his gun. He pointed it at the advancing figure, while maintaining a vice-like grip on Relena's waist. The artificial rain finally let up to a light mist.

"Let me go, Heero."

"Not now, Relena," he said flatly, while removing the safety from the pistol, and taking aim at Duo. The former Deathscythe pilot stopped and put up his hands. Wufei climbed down out of the truck and stopped in front of the hood, observing the situation.

"Damn you, Yuy."

Heero didn't acknowledge the Preventer as he continued to train his gun on Duo.

His friend kept both hands up in the air, bent at the elbows - just in front of his face. He spoke in a calm tone. "Heero, you have to let us take her. We'll get her medical attention and then accompany her to Mars."

"She'll be safe with me."

"But Heero," she breathed close to his ear. His gun almost wavered for a second - almost.

"Not now, Relena," he hissed.

Duo looked over at Wufei. The Preventer shrugged and got back in the truck. Heero looked over to his right at the image of Quatre still on the video-com screen.

"All I'm going to say, Heero, is that this ceased to be your problem two years ago," the former SandRock pilot said with a deep frown etched into his features. "We know what needs to be done and will take care of her." He steepled his hands together in front of his face. "However, it is her decision whether she stays or goes. So, ask her."

Heero lowered his weapon, and released Relena. She took a couple of steps back. He turned to face her. "Relena, I promised to protect you."

Her smile was sad as she regarded him with undisguised pain, "Heero, I can't stay here. You know that."

He frowned. "No," he said and shook his head. "I don't know that."

She reached out and touched his cheek. "I'm the one who can destroy you, now. Your future. Everything you've worked for. I can't and won't do that."

She wasn't looking at him again. Strange emotions swirled around him. His hand moved with a mind of its own, tilting her chin up to force her to look at him. Their eyes met just a moment before he covered her mouth with his own in a gentle kiss. When they broke apart, he whispered a single word, "Stay."

She shut her eyes tightly. A few tears escaped the prison of her thick black lashes and coursed down her cheeks. "I can't." She said softly, and walked away from him - towards the vehicle Duo and Wufei had waiting for her. Quatre disappeared, terminating the video-com transmission on the public phone.

Duo helped her into the back seat, and closed the door. Heero stared at her while the former Deathscythe pilot muttered something like an apology.

"Hn."

"Heero, we'll see you in a few weeks, right?"

His eyes were fixed on Relena, who had her head bowed in the back seat, using her wet hair to shield her from his gaze.

"Hn," was the only reply Duo received. The former Deathscythe pilot shrugged, shut the passenger side of the door, and the engine roared as it sped away - down the street in the direction of the nearby shuttleport.

Rage flooded Heero's system like someone had struck a match and flicked it into a pool of gasoline. Before he even realized it, the college soccer player had punched through the glass on the near side of the phone booth, shattering the entire pane into little sharp slivers that bit the flesh of his knuckles and his lower arm.

"How do I always screw this up?" He yelled up at the artificial night sky.

Rain like mist continued to swirl around him, long after the truck had disappeared. He glanced down at his hand and saw the drops of water mix with his blood. It struck him as strange - the dark red liquid leaking to the ground, starting to pool at his feet. 

But the only thing that mattered was: she was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: As this was written in 2001-2002, cell phones weren't what they are, now, and so many cities had things called phone booths with a land-line phone that you could use coins, and eventually, credit cards to operate and make a call. You could also call "collect" where an operator would make the call to a number on your behalf and ask the recipient if they would pay for the call. 
> 
> In this story, I was at least forward-thinking enough to put a video-enabled public phone in the booth... 
> 
> https://images.app.goo.gl/pJgXfk5snGjNmTBU9
> 
> In popular culture, Superman used to change from being Clark Kent into his spiffy pajamas with the S on them in a phone booth. 
> 
> /ancient history lesson


	12. Heero Yuy had legal troubles on his hands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the aftermath, all units patrolling the usual trade routes between the colonies and Earth were on full alert with instructions to board random shuttles and be on the lookout for the fallen princess. Within a few days, a virtual blockade was in place around the red planet that had become her home. ESUN was closing in on its prey.

* * *

I do not own Gundam Wing. This fan fiction has no commercial value and I am not making any kind of profit or income off of this.

Chapter 12

_Quatre's Mansion_

_L4 Colony_

"Mission accomplished," Wufei said to the image on the videocom screen.

Lady Une breathed a sigh of relief. "Excellent. It appears that Dermail's old allies are finally feeling the pressure. Which group did they hire to plant the bomb?"

"I sent the fragments on to headquarters to be analyzed. That's all I have on their identity so far."

"Understood. Good job, Wufei. Report back to base as soon as possible."

The Preventer nodded. "The others are curious, of course – and concerned. They're suspicious about my presence on L1. How much can I tell them?"

Lady Une frowned. "You may tell them only what we know about this incident. That ESUN's inner circle is nervous about Mars' representation, or more specifically its representative, and therefore they were responsible for the attack."

"But that will bring up more questions than it will answer. They'll want to know how ESUN knew about Relena's movements, and why they wouldn't capture her instead," Wufei said, crossing his arms and glaring at the image on the screen.

"Then think of something else, or just be your typical anti-social self and tell them to get lost. I don't have time for this. They need to stay out of it; this is Preventer territory only! Understood?"

"Yes, Colonel," Wufei sneered.

"Dismissed."

* * *

Wufei left without telling the others anything about his assignment or what he knew about the attack. Quatre, Trowa, and Duo knew better than to ask the silent man any questions. Instead, they concentrated on Relena and the plan to get her back to Mars.

The news report that Relena Peacecraft had died in the blast was short-lived. Rescuers never found her body, and so she was presumed still alive and at large. Many even speculated that she was the one to set the bomb that leveled the motel on L1 colony - killing eighteen people and seriously injuring dozens more.

In the aftermath of the wreckage, all units patrolling the usual trade routes between the colonies and Earth were on full alert with instructions to board random shuttles and be on the lookout for the fallen princess. Within a few days, a virtual blockade was in place around the red planet that had become her home. ESUN was closing in on its prey.

* * *

Relena looked out the window of her bedroom in Quatre's mansion and stared at the colony's artificial night sky. She could tell that her days were numbered, and she wished that she could have been spending them with the man who had captured her heart. But she had left him behind. "It was the right thing to do," she told herself for the hundredth time and sighed. All the misery of her heart poured out in that exhalation of breath, and reverberated in the ears of her unknown companion.

"How are you holding up?" Duo asked solemnly, standing at the door.

"Okay, I guess," she replied still staring out the window, her back towards him.

"It doesn't look like we're going to be able to get you back to Mars for awhile."

She smiled sadly, but didn't turn around to face him. "I know."

"We won't give you up without a fight, you know that, don't you?"

"Yes," she replied quietly.

"I've talked it over with Quatre, and if you want to come with me to L2, we can get you there to spend some time with Hilde until the wedding."

"Thank you, but I think it's best if I stay here for now. Please apologize to Hilde for me," she said softly and turned away from the window.

Duo could tell she was worried. He had become an expert at studying her facial expressions over the last two years, and she could never hide from him. He nodded and flashed her a grin, "I understand. We'll send the bridesmaid dress here for the fitting. You will still come to the wedding, won't you?"

She took in the hopeful expression on his face. Relena knew she couldn't miss their special day, no matter what the cost. It was one of the things she had fought for, given up her life for - cast aside her heart and happiness for. "Of course," she said and smiled genuinely at her friend.

She just wished she could shake that feeling of foreboding clutching her heart.

* * *

Relena came down from her room for the first time in several days to watch Heero's game on TV. Trowa thought he saw her almost smile as she settled into the couch and listened to the announcers gush over the rising star in their pre-game chatter. For probably the millionth time since her resignation, he felt sorry for the young woman that fate seemed to look so unfavorably upon.

The match was exciting. The Bulldogs got themselves into an early deficit, but Heero was at the top of his game, scoring three goals to put them ahead of the other team. They were heading towards a solid 3-2 victory over the Dragons, when the player marking Heero viciously slide-tackled him from behind. Heero hit the artificial turf covered concrete hard - his arms stretched out to break his fall. The plastic blades cut into his exposed flesh, causing an unpleasant burning sensation to erupt over the greater part of his hands, elbows and knees. They were only minor wounds that he barely acknowledged as he climbed nimbly to his feet looking for his enemy.

As soon as Heero went down, the referee blew sharply on his whistle, stopping play, and held up a yellow card for the defender's misconduct. But Heero was incensed. He lost his temper and struck the player that had fouled him. A fight ensued between the two, but Heero easily gained the upper hand – breaking the guy's jaw, and one of his ribs. It took several players from both teams to pull Heero off his opponent, and he was immediately red-carded and ejected from the match. The whole audience was stunned; the announcers were uncharacteristically silent as the Dragon's player had to be taken from the field on a stretcher to an awaiting ambulance.

"Heero," Relena whispered to the television, a deep frown forming on her features at the unexpected turn of events. "I'm so sorry."

* * *

"And in other news tonight, the World Soccer Federation's number one draft hopeful Heero Yuy has legal troubles on his hands after a vicious fist-fight erupted during today's match against the L5 University Dragons…." The news announcer said, prompting Relena to turn off the TV in disgust.

She went up to her room and slammed the door. "Heero, what's gotten into you?"

* * *

_Trinity University Administration Building_

_L1 Colony_

A woman stood, looking graceful and elegant in the front office belonging to the University President. Her hair was done up in a bun, and she wore a very pretty gray business suit made up of a double-breasted jacket and flatteringly pleated skirt. An exquisite black hat with large black bow and wide brim rested fashionably on her head at an angle - perfectly obscuring most of her face. She spoke softly and handed the secretary a card. "I'd like to speak to Mr. Foster as soon as possible. I'm afraid it's urgent."

"What did you say your name was?"

The woman smiled, and pointed to the card. "Jessica Matthews. I work directly under Mr. Winner."

The secretary smiled and nodded. "All right. I'll see what I can do."

She didn't have to wait long, before a tall distinguished-looking man emerged from behind the closed mahogany door and greeted her warmly. Jessica smiled to herself as she was ushered into his office - she could practically see the dollar signs in his eyes when he looked at her.

"Mr. Foster," she began, after settling down in the chair he had offered her. "The Winner Corporation would very much like to present this University with a gift."

"Really, Mrs. Matthews, that's wonderful," the President gushed. "We never knew that Mr. Winner was so fond of our school."

"It's Miss Matthews…. Actually, Mr. Foster, Mr. Winner is a big soccer fan - and his favorite player happens to play for your University."

The smile fell from the President's face. "Heero Yuy?" He asked.

Jessica smiled broadly at the man. "Yes, I think you understand where I'm going with this, don't you?"

"How much are we talking about?"

Jessica withdrew a check from her purse and handed it to the man. She watched his eyes widen momentarily in disbelief before he regained his composure and smiled. "We didn't know Mr. Yuy was so well connected."

"He's an old friend of the family, apparently. I take it this will be more than enough to settle this unpleasantness quietly as well as renovate your stadium next year?"

"Of course."

"And Mr. Winner looks forward to seeing Mr. Yuy play again as soon as the league's suspension has been fulfilled. We know you weren't going to take any other disciplinary action against the young man. It's certainly not his fault he's been distressed of late," she said and rose from her seat.

Mr. Foster stood up as well, accompanying her to the door. "Oh, no, the University wouldn't dream of such a thing. He's such a fine, upstanding young man. We'll be very sorry to see him go, next year."

Jessica flashed her best fake smile. "I'm sure you will. Thank you, Mr. Foster, for seeing me on such short notice." She said and held her hand out to shake.

"Anytime," he replied, accepting the handshake. "And I do mean, anytime."

She smiled at him and started to leave.

"Why don't I accompany you to your car?" he suggested, opening the door for her.

* * *

Heero opened the door to the President's office suite and looked at the secretary. She smiled at him and asked if he had seen his friend.

"My friend?"

"Yes, Miss Matthews from the Winner Corporation," she said and handed him the business card Jessica had given to her.

He frowned at the card; he didn't recognize the name. "Why do you say she's my friend?"

"Well, I could hear them in Mr. Foster's office talking about you. She said you were a friend of the family."

"What did she look like?" He asked looking puzzled.

"Um, the funny thing is, I didn't get a very good look at her. She was dressed very nicely, wearing this large black hat. Mr. Foster walked out with her – they were just going to her car. You can probably still catch her," she said with a smile, despite the fact that the last part was only heard by the slamming door.

Choking back a small cry of surprise that rose in his throat, Heero ran out the door, leaving a stunned secretary behind. There was only one person it could be. "I won't let you get away this time, Relena."


	13. You can't run away from this forever

* * *

I do not own Gundam Wing. This fan fiction has no commercial value and I am not making any kind of profit or income off of this.

Chapter 13

Heero caught up with them at the rented burgundy Jaguar waiting outside in the parking lot near the administration building. He recognized the driver immediately, and shot Trowa a cold glare. He looked down at the card the secretary gave him to remind him of the fake name that Relena was using, and called out to her. "Jessica!"

Relena paused in her conversation with Mr. Foster and turned at the sound of Heero's voice. She tried to keep her calm expression as her heart began thumping wildly in her chest. "Heero, it's so good to see you," she said in her polite, diplomatic voice.

"You weren't going to leave without saying hello to an old family friend, were you Jessica?" He asked meaningfully.

Mr. Foster cut in before she could respond. "Ah, Mr. Yuy, I forgot our meeting. So sorry about that, but it won't be necessary after all. Your friend, here, has made me realize what an asset you truly are to the University, and I want you to know that we are behind you one hundred percent, young man. Don't trouble yourself with this nasty legal business, I'll personally see that it's taken care of." He was addressing himself to Heero, but never took his eyes off Relena.

Heero blinked and looked at her, but she was avoiding his eyes. _'She bought him off,'_ he thought. "Thank you, sir," he said aloud.

"Well Ms. Matthews, again, thank you for coming all this way. Please give my regards to Mr. Winner," he said, shaking her hand once again before turning to go. As he passed by Heero, he gave him a friendly pat on the shoulder and went back to his office whistling a happy tune.

"How much did that cost?"

Relena shrugged, and moved her head to hide her eyes behind the brim of her hat. "It's no matter. It's my money; Quatre just manages it for me. I can't do much with it these days..." her voice trailed off wistfully.

"Relena…"

"I have to go, Heero. Please, take care of yourself," she said and turned to open the door to the car. Heero's hand shot out and held it closed. Trowa moved, but Heero stopped him with a glance.

"I can't stay," she said softly.

"Can't or don't want to?"

"Heero… " she said and turned back around, still hiding under the beautiful, yet frustratingly effective hat. Heero reached out his hand and pulled it off in a swift motion. He gasped at the sight of her golden hair tumbling around her shoulders, in a liquid motion of shining light and faint perfume. She reached for and retrieved her hat from his grip.

But, he had already decided, he wouldn't let her go, not this time, he thought as he stepped towards her and wrapped his arms around the beautiful fugitive before him. "Relena," he whispered softly just before his mouth came down on hers in a gentle kiss that soon turned more passionate in testimony to all the feelings he had hidden for so long.

The kiss broke, and with her logic suffering from the overwhelming tumult of emotions swirling around her sense of consciousness, Relena turned to Trowa and murmured, "Trowa, go without me."

The former HeavyArms pilot barely heard her, her voice was so soft, but as he glanced up, he saw Heero's face light with satisfaction; her driver nodded slowly in understanding. He complied, but not before meeting his friend's gaze - delivering a quiet message: "Take care of her."

Trowa climbed into the car and left the two lovers to the passion of their hearts.

* * *

Relena woke to a stream of light cast over her features by the opening of the door to Heero's dorm room. She clutched the sheets around her tighter as Brian tiptoed in and shut the door quietly behind him. He grabbed some books off his desk and turned to leave when he glanced over at the 'sleeping' form on the bed. He almost dropped his books in surprise. Relena was awake and looking at him with wide eyes.

"Good morning," he greeted her cheerfully, trying to disguise his shock at seeing her there. He had found a red tie on the outside of the door - usually Brian's signal to Heero that he had 'company', but he had no idea who his roommate was with. In truth, he had even suspected that perhaps Heero had just wanted to be alone after receiving what promised to be grim news from the University's president. "I just stopped by to grab the books for my first class."

She smiled shyly at him, trying not to blush as she sat up, still wrapped in the sheets of Heero's bed. "Good morning," she said softly, not meeting his gaze.

Brian laughed at her expression. "I'm glad to see you're feeling better than the last time we met."

"Thank you," she said, still looking a little flushed about their 'situation'. She glanced up at him; he was just staring at her in amusement. She shook her head, _'Men,'_ she thought wryly. "I'm sorry you were driven from your room last night," she said aloud. "I hope it wasn't too inconvenient for you."

Brian grinned. "Nah, no problem. It's not like Heero hasn't done the same for me. I still owe him," he said, his tone of voice sobering on the last sentence.

She looked up at him, then, his eyes were no longer sparkling with amusement. Instead, he wore an expression of concern.

"I'm glad you came back," he said sincerely.

She blinked with surprise at his statement then looked at him thoughtfully.

Brian laughed nervously at her scrutiny. "He may not be so good at saying it, but his actions give him away. Whether he knows it or not, he needs you."

She bowed her head, and stared at her hands resting in her lap. "I always thought that I was the one who needed him," she said with a smile that didn't quite extinguish the sadness dulling her beautiful sapphire eyes.

"Do you love him?" He inquired earnestly.

Relena's head snapped up, and her shoulders stiffened into a dignified pose. "Why do you ask me this?"

"He's been my roommate for four years, Relena. I don't want to see him hurt. Whether you know it or not, you have hurt him in the past."

Relena's moth twisted into a wry smile. "We have both managed to hurt each other, Brian. But to answer your question - yes, I do love him. But I can't promise that in my given situation I won't end up hurting him again. I tried to keep him away for precisely that reason, but I'm just not strong enough without him," she said evenly. "It's a funny thing how he manages to make me stronger and weaker at the same time."

"Just take care of him, all right? I've got to go, or I'm going to be late for class."

Relena nodded. "I will."

When he was gone, Relena climbed out of bed and padded over to the bathroom to take a shower, thinking of her conversation with Brian. "Take care of him?" she wondered. "I thought that's what I had been doing - or trying to do." She shook her head and turned the handles to start the water in the shower. She would get cleaned up and dressed, then wait for Heero to come back from his classes.

She knew she didn't have many days of freedom left, so she wanted to make each one count. She felt as though she had a lifetime to live in no more than a few moments, and only hoped they could keep ESUN's shadow over her life at bay for just a while longer.

* * *

Brian found his roommate in the hallway on the way to class. "Hey hey! Sleep well last night?" He asked with a large grin on his face.

Heero's face held its usual blank expression. "Brian," he nodded in acknowledgement.

"Ah, come on. I expected you to be a little more cheerful this morning, considering…"

"Considering?" Heero asked blankly. He knew what Brian was getting at, but he wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of reacting.

Brian dropped his voice. "Considering I had to spend the night over at Mike's," he hissed.

"Oh. Yeah. Thanks." Heero said without expression.

"That's it? You finally get to spend the night with the girl you've been pining for the last four years of your life, and all I get is a blank stare and a vague 'thank you'? I was just sure that I'd finally see what you'd look like with a smile on your face."

Heero's face darkened. "You went to the room?"

"Yeah, this morning to get my books." He stopped at the look on his roommate's face. "Heero, you know me better than that. I'll never say a word about her. Just tell me how long I'm going to be at Mike's."

"Just for the week. We leave Friday to go to that wedding," was the flat reply.

Brian frowned with frustration. He was genuinely happy for his roommate, his little talk with Relena that morning had put most of his fears to rest, and now he knew for certain that she loved his friend. But talking to Heero totally deflated the momentary bout of self-less joy. Brian shook his head. "You know what, forget it. I don't know why I bother." He started to turn away.

Heero grabbed his shoulder. "What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing," Brian replied angrily.

"Bullshit. Look, I'm sorry you're having to stay at Mike's for the week."

Brian glared at his friend. "I don't care about that. I'm fine with staying there. It's just I thought you might finally be happy, but you don't seem to be at all. I know you two have been through hell, and I can't imagine what it must have been like for you. But can't you see how lucky you are to have this chance?"

Heero snorted. "Lucky. You're right, you have no idea what I've been through."

Brian looked around, suddenly aware of their surroundings. "You want to continue this conversation somewhere else? I understand there are some things you don't want everyone to know about you."

Heero shrugged. "I have a class now. So do you."

"You can't run away from this forever, you know, Heero. You're going to have to face up to it sometime. And as much as I hate to say it - so will she."

Heero looked at his roommate and narrowed his eyes at the genuine concern he found there. "You're wrong. We've been through enough, already. Lord knows we've been through enough," he said and walked away, disappearing into a throng of chattering students.

* * *

As expected, the days flew by quickly, despite the fact that Relena rarely ventured far from Heero's room. Though she felt happier than she had in a long time, Relena could not be completely at peace while the rest of the Earth sphere was in such turmoil - turmoil that ESUN was more than happy to attribute to the fugitive princess.

Broadcast after broadcast announced the status of the blockade as it moved to block trade routes between the colonies. Heavy embargoes had already been levied against commerce with Mars because of their continued support of the ESUN traitor. With recent speculation that she had become a terrorist (planting the bomb on L1), the government had imposed sanctions against the fledgling territory. Their response was to concede to ESUN's demands and name a new representative.

Heero and Relena would watch these broadcast announcements in silence - lost in their own thoughts. Heero was amazed by her calm acceptance of these developments, especially because they made his own blood boil. Several times, he had shut the television off in disgust, turning away in self-directed anger from the woman that he felt he was failing to protect. But she would always comfort him - silently slipping her hand into his, and kissing away the tension and distress.

Too soon, it was time to leave. They had to go to L2 for the Maxwell Scheibecker wedding, and as much as they were happy for their friends, that happiness paled in the deep shadows cast by an unspoken sense of apprehension. Neither spoke of their fears, however - not wanting to break the spell cast by their time together. Heero knew that when it was over, she would not return with him to L1. He knew she would have to go back to L4 if she was going to remain protected. Quatre had far more resources than he did - as much as he hated to admit it, she would be safer there than with himself. He wouldn't fight her on it, but he did make a solemn vow that he'd find a way to be with her, someday.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: For those of you that have more adult tastes… There is a companion to chapter 13. It's the missing scene in this chapter and is rated NC-17 for sexual content. I have rewritten it since it was "lost" on my server a few years ago. It is NOT essential to the storyline, but will be posted later today. Thank you so much for reading! Love, ~Rose


	14. It could happen anytime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set during Duo and Hilde's wedding ceremony and reception.
> 
> Trowa pulled her aside. "Relena," he whispered in her ear. "Something's wrong, I can feel it. Please, be on your guard – we're going to find a way to get you out of here. Just be prepared to leave. It could happen any time."

* * *

I do not own Gundam Wing. This fan fiction has no commercial value and I am not making any kind of profit or income off of this.

Chapter 14

Heero and Relena arrived at the host hotel the night before the wedding. They were booked into separate rooms, but Relena didn't bother settling in. She knew she wouldn't be staying there very long. However, she did have something to take care of before she moved her things into Heero's room. She punched a few keys on the hotel-provided video-com and soon came face to face with an old friend.

The next morning, Relena sat patiently in front of the mirror, wincing every so often as Carol of Carol's Hair Bow-tique ran a comb through Relena's tresses with all the delicacy of a farmer using a garden hoe. She swept her honey hair up into a French twist, leaving the ends loose at the top. The tips were then rolled into curlers and left for several minutes before being arranged into a nest of large, loose curls on top of her head. Wisps of gold were formed into ringlets framing her heart-shaped face.

A few hours later, the bridal party arrived at the church - dresses and shoes in tow. A makeup artist carefully made up each girl's face, before they pulled on black crepe dresses, each with a white satin bow that tied in the back.

After Relena finished dressing, she helped Hilde into her wedding gown. It was a long, white silk off-the-shoulder dress that hugged her tiny waist before ending at her ankles. A tiara sat on top of softly curled ebony locks, with a full veil attached – flowing down her back in a soft cloud of white mesh. Her sapphire eyes danced with nervous excitement as she wrapped Relena in a vice-like but friendly hug.

"Thank you so much, Relena. It means the world to us that you came," she said with tears glittering in her eyes.

"Oh, Hilde – you know that I wouldn't have missed it for anything. You two are going to be so happy together, I have no doubt," Relena replied warmly.

"Oh, I know – I'm not worried about that. I knew the moment I saw him that I'd never love anyone else," she sighed happily.

Just then, a knock sounded on the door and Noin poked her head into the room. "It's time, ladies."

Hilde threw a last nervous glance at Relena, and then the bridesmaids left the blushing bride to take their places.

The small assembly watched the procession of beautiful women as they floated down the aisle with a soft rustling of fabric lost in the overpowering sound of the church organ. Heero realized he wasn't the only man noticing how stunning Relena looked with her honey-colored tresses piled on top of her head as brilliant, artificial sunlight shining through stained glass windows cast colorful shadows on the small gathering of friends.

His musings were interrupted by the change in song as the Wedding March began to play and everyone stood to watch Hilde and Quatre make their way to the front of the church. With both the bride and groom having been orphaned at an early age, Hilde was forced to turn to a good friend of the family for someone to give her away, instead of the usual father or brother. The two had easily agreed on asking Quatre, who looked upon the opportunity as practice for some twenty-nine weddings that could be in his future – as well as a great honor. Duo had joked that he should get married himself to take a break from giving brides away.

As soon as his lovely bride came into Duo's vision, all time seemed to stop. Unfortunately, his breathing ceased as well, and he ended up gasping for air at the most amazingly beautiful creature he had ever seen. A silly grin plastered itself to his features as he took her hand and stared at the woman that would soon become his wife. He barely heard the hour-long mass; all he remembered was the way she looked at him and the kiss at the end. "This is truly heaven on earth," he sighed and marched the new Mrs. Maxwell across the hall towards the reception room.

At the doorway, their 'wedding coordinator', a mousy character named Sean, with large square-shaped glasses and light brown hair evenly parted down the middle, stopped the happy couple. He directed them to a smaller room and informed them that once all their guests were out of the sanctuary, the photographer would take pictures of the wedding party before they joined the reception. Duo grumbled under his breath something about being hungry, but smiled patiently at Hilde.

The seemingly endless amount of pictures finally taken, Relena and Heero stood in the hallway, about to enter the reception room, when Duo and Hilde called out to their best man.

"Heero," Hilde said sounding somewhat breathy from their whirlwind of activities. "Wait a second."

Heero and Relena stopped and turned to face their cheerful friends. His left palm came to rest lightly at the small of Relena's back as the two of them stood and chatted with the happy couple.

"We wanted to thank both of you," Hilde continued, not missing the tiny gesture of protectiveness that Heero displayed. "For participating in our wedding. Especially you, Heero, it meant so much to Duo that you came."

Surprisingly, Heero's impassive voice was heard replying, "It meant a lot to me that he asked." His free hand gently sought out Relena's gloved right hand. "Perhaps," he said turning his head to gaze at her profile, "I can return the favor, someday." He brought the delicate hand in the pristine white satin glove up to his lips in a gallant gesture.

Duo's mouth dropped and Hilde's eyes went wide. Relena looked up at him, a mixture of surprise and sadness glittering in her light blue eyes. Before she could reply, however, the wedding coordinator arrived on-scene to usher the bride, groom, and best man in for the traditional toast.

"Okay everyone, get out the camcorders, I want copies of this – quite possibly the only time that Heero Yuy will say something nice about me! Ow! Watch the hair, Hilde!" Duo called out cheerfully as they made their way to the center table. Relena followed a ways behind – not wanting to attract attention. She was surprised when Trowa appeared by her side during the toast.

"I trust things are going well between you two?" He asked, his one green eye visible beneath his bangs.

"Yes, as well as can be expected," she sighed, sadness evident in her facial expression. A feeling of anxiety in the pit of her stomach erupted into full-blown nausea for a moment before she was able to gain control of it again. Trowa watched her subtle changes of expression. It only added to his own feeling of unease. Suddenly, he grabbed her arm and pulled her into the corner of the room.

"Relena," he whispered in her ear. "Something's wrong, I can feel it. Please, be on your guard – we're going to find a way to get you out of here. Just be prepared to leave. It could happen any time."

Relena nodded and looked up at him. There was so much concern in his eyes. She hated that they were always worrying over her.

The sound of a throat clearing was heard from somewhere behind Trowa, and he turned to face a somewhat angry-looking Heero Yuy.

"Trowa," he said curtly, holding out his hand to Relena. Before she accepted it, however, the young woman was overcome with an emotion none in the room would understand, save one – and hugged the young man whose green eyes glittered with such trepidation for her sake. She kissed Trowa briefly on the cheek and then was gone.

* * *

"Almost five o'clock," Trowa thought, checking his watch for probably the hundredth time since the reception began – an hour ago. That nervous feeling just would not leave the pit of his stomach as he watched Heero lead Relena onto the dance floor. They looked good together, he had to admit, and he was happy that the young princess was with the man she loved – even if it wasn't himself.

No, he didn't fancy himself in love with the young woman that had united the Earth and colonies in the last war only to become the new government's enemy. She only had eyes for the former Zero pilot, and so, despite his admiration, he had not ventured down the road of unrequited love, unlike his less fortunate comrade.

Trowa's eyes easily found Quatre across the room, deep in conversation with Zechs and Noin. The young Mr. Winner had become like a brother to him, and it hurt to watch him fall for the princess, knowing it was never meant to be. She was destined to be Heero's and that was that.

His gaze traveled over to Wufei, who was also glancing at his watch, and appearing somewhat anxious. He wondered briefly if the Preventer perhaps was sensing that same unsettling feeling that something was wrong. He sipped his champagne thoughtfully.

At two minutes until five, Catherine decided she'd had enough of her brother's quiet moping and made her way over to his chosen post at the corner of the room.

"Trowa, come on. You haven't danced once. You owe me," she said smiling brightly. She then proceeded to tell him all about where Hilde and Duo were going on their honeymoon, and various other details about the wedding….

Meanwhile, Relena shifted nervously in Heero's arms as Wufei tapped her dance partner's shoulder. The Preventer nodded at her briefly, and she acquiesced, stepping back from Heero's embrace. Without a word, she stood up on tiptoe and kissed him lightly on the lips, then turned to go.

Prussian blue eyes filled with pain, and he reached out to stop her. He grabbed her wrist, pulling her back for a passionate good-bye that she would remember, and that would perhaps sustain him a while longer. "Relena," he breathed when it was over. "I promise…"

Relena's finger came up to rest on his lips. "Shhhh…." She said softly. "We can't make promises we don't know whether we can keep. Just know that I love you, Heero – and that I always will." And with that, she let Wufei lead her to the door of the reception hall, and then out of the church.

Heero watched them for a moment, then walked away from the dance floor - alone, once again.

Trowa glanced up from his sister's lively chatter and saw Heero walking towards the buffet table, hands jammed into the pockets of his dress pants and looking like he was ready to kill someone. He quickly scanned the room for Relena, but didn't see her anywhere. Also missing was Wufei. Something gnawed at the back of his mind, and he interrupted Catherine to go talk to Heero.

"Where is she?" Trowa asked quietly, trying to keep his nerves under control.

Heero glared at him. "Where do you think?"

Something dire soaked his skin; he broke out in a cold sweat. "I don't know, tell me!" Trowa grabbed his collar.

Heero's eyes widened with alarm. "She's with Wufei…Going back to L4?" He replied, his blood turning to ice in his veins. He shook his head in denial as realization set in. "No…." He whispered softly. Trowa released him and they ran for the door.

Duo and Hilde were chatting with guests, making the rounds before it was time to leave. Duo looked up from his audience as he took a sip of champagne, and froze when he saw the two men running for the door. He felt his heart catch in his throat. There was only one thing that would spur his friends into that kind of action. His smile quickly faded and his voice trailed off mid sentence. He dropped his champagne glass, with a loud crash and sprinted after them.

Blond hair tossed about wildly, as Quatre and Zechs weren't far behind.

The five men stopped short at the top of the white stone steps located immediately outside the entrance to St. Patrick's church. They could only watch in horror the scene unfolding before them.

Around the perimeter of the churchyard, stood approximately fifteen uniformed Preventers with assault rifles trained upwards, sighted on the group of tuxedo-clad men. At the bottom of the long flight of stairs leading from the church, Colonel Une was reading Relena her rights, as Wufei snapped a pair of handcuffs on delicate wrists. The helicopter sitting behind the troops suddenly came to life, as if sensing its precious cargo was nearby – creating a brutal breeze that swept through the courtyard with the smell of gasoline and smoke. But the five men stood their ground.

Relena didn't look up, but she knew they were there. The resounding clicks of the rifles announced their arrival as her captors came to full attention. She hadn't meant it to be this way, but Trowa had told her he sensed something was wrong. And so they were quicker than she had anticipated, and had arrived too soon - thus having to bear witness to the terrible scene she had sought to save them from.

Two soldiers came forward on command, grabbing her arms and shoving her roughly towards the helicopter, causing Relena to cry out in surprise.

Heero heard her voice and instinctively stepped forward with one clear purpose in mind, but Trowa and Quatre fought to hold him back. They watched helplessly as Wufei angrily strode over and pushed the two insolent guards away, taking her elbow and gently steering her to the vehicle that would begin her journey back to the planet she once called her home - alight with the promises of life, love, and a future.

But she was not going home, today. Instead, she was being taken into captivity, and brought to her prison. The blue green orb that looked so harmless from space held only the promise of captivity for its wayward child.

The five young men she left behind could do nothing for her. They could only watch in silence, as the Preventers managed to capture and take away the woman that was in her own way special to each one of them - an angel, a friend, a sister, a confidante, and a lover.


	15. She betrayed us

* * *

I do not own Gundam Wing. This fan fiction has no commercial value and I am not making any kind of profit or income off of this.

Chapter 15

Duo shook his head and mentally tallied the odds. "There's fifteen of them, that's three a piece," he said quietly.

Trowa shook his head. "There's no way, Duo."

Duo looked at him helplessly, "I promised her we wouldn't let her go down without a fight," he said, regret and blame eating at his heart. ' _If I hadn't insisted she come to the wedding, this wouldn't have happened'_ , he thought bitterly.

Heero watched Wufei lead her to the helicopter and help her inside, and couldn't help but remember her words or the look in her eyes when the Preventer had taken her from his embrace. _We can't make promises we don't know whether we can keep…_.

"She knew," he said flatly. He closed his eyes and felt the sting of hurt and betrayal well up inside. She had left him. How could she have turned herself in after everything that the others had gone through to protect her? She was turning her back on their protection, and she was turning her back on his love. The thought was too much; he whirled around and stormed angrily back inside the church.

* * *

They arrived at Preventer Headquarters in the early hours of Sunday morning. The darkness and chill of the night permeated Relena's skin and reached her heart. _Earth…_ She thought and shivered at the thought that it had become her prison.

Colonel Une had kept to her word and brought the fallen princess to her new residence before alerting the press and all other government officials. Une wasn't about to allow the media to present to the general populace pictures of the former queen being paraded around as a common prisoner.

Their agreement had been house arrest in the basement of the main Preventer building located near Luxembourg. Relena nodded at her old friend as she was led into her tiny, sterile room. Lady Une followed her inside.

"We've called in the attorneys you've requested," Une began. "They'll be here first thing in the morning," 

"Thank you. Will you fill me in on the situation as it stands now?" Relena asked quietly, taking a seat on the bed.

Une nodded, and sat down in the single chair in the room. "This is what we know so far..."

* * *

"Prime Minister Talmadge, Colonel Une of the Preventers just called, sir," a young woman with dark auburn hair called out from the doorway of the office that belonged to the head representative of the West European region. He was sitting in the large burgundy leather chair behind a solid mahogany desk in an overtly expensive room filled with books, plaques, and the region's flags from a time when those boundaries still existed. His back was turned towards the door from which his assistant spoke, as he looked out the large window and puffed on his pipe thoughtfully on that Sunday morning.

"What did she want?" The elderly Prime Minister asked his aide coldly.

"She said that they had arrested Relena Peacecraft, and were holding her at headquarters, awaiting further instructions," she responded grimly.

"Bloody hell!" He exclaimed and turned his chair around to face the young woman whom had just spoken. "Get me the President from the North American region on the line, and the Representative from Euro-Prussia. If they give you any trouble tell them it is an emergency!" He said and pounded his fist down on the desk in frustration. ' _What does that woman think she's doing? She wasn't supposed to capture her!_ _She's going to ruin us all!'_

"I'm afraid we have a bit of a situation on our hands," Prime Minister Talmadge greeted the image on his screen.

"You assured us this wouldn't happen - that the bomb would take care of this eventuality. Now look at the mess we're in," President Taylor replied, glaring at the Prime Minister through the videocomm device.

"Now is not the time for finger-pointing," Representative Krizova cut in quickly. "We must concentrate on damage control."

"What can we do now but sit back and pray?" Talmadge asked curtly. The other two members of the conversation remained silent.

* * *

"I don't understand," Relena said standing up from her place on the twin bed and turning away to face the wall as she blinked back the tears that were threatening to fall. "I did this?" She asked softly.

"Relena, it wasn't your fault. It was the economic policies put in place by those who thought they were following your direction." Une said in a firm voice.

"Peace shouldn't leave people starving in the streets and homeless…How could I have been so blind?" Relena asked, pain evident in her expression.

"Again, it's not your fault, Relena. You were only one representative in ESUN. You had no idea what they were trying to accomplish or why."

"How did you figure it out, Miss Une?"

"Well, we had to send in someone to infiltrate the group. We've finally nailed down the trio that is responsible for the current situation, but unfortunately that doesn't help you out of your predicament," Une said solemnly.

"But I still don't understand. If you can prove what they were up to…" Relena fought to keep her voice steady, and the sense of dread from crumbling the last of her dignity.

"The whole ESUN assembly voted on whether or not your actions were treasonous, not just those three." Une said simply, trying not to sound as cold as her chosen words, but there was no point in deluding the girl, either.

"But they were the ones that put me in that situation, it never would have happened if it wasn't for them." She closed her eyes and tried not to think about how she might never get to see Heero again…that she really might have to face an executioner.

"That's not enough to clear you, unfortunately. It's better to go about this the way we discussed originally. Our contact on the inside will keep us informed as to their movements. We're hoping your capture manages to rattle them enough to get them to make a mistake."

"I see. And so I have no guarantee that helping you will save me from execution, is that right?" She asked, hoping that the older woman couldn't see how badly she was trembling on the inside.

"Yes, but there is a good chance that the vote was rigged. Which is why we have to petition to get it unsealed."

"But again, if the attorneys are able to open the vote, and it was counted correctly, then I remain a traitor and condemned to die."

"Yes." Une said regretfully. War was a cold beast that took one life the same as another – not caring the importance of the individual to others. _Mr. Treize…_ she thought wistfully; the young princess's spirit was one that his Excellency had admired.

Relena thought a moment longer, then opened her eyes and drew her shoulders back into a regal posture. She turned and looked at the older woman, determination glittering in ice blue eyes for a moment as she nodded proudly a second before saying firmly, "I am not afraid to accept the consequences of my actions, nor would I change what I did."

"I know."

* * *

Duo found Heero sitting on the steps at the back of the church, and sat down next to him. He placed a comforting hand on his friend's shoulder. "I'm sorry, this is all my fault. I pushed her so hard to come, if she hadn't…"

"Forget it, it's not your fault," Heero replied shrugging out of his grasp and standing up abruptly. "She betrayed us," he spat venomously. "She turned herself in. It's no one's fault but her own." He turned and went inside to get a ride back to the hotel.

The next evening, Noin knocked lightly on the door and, discovering it partially open, entered to find Heero staring blankly out the hotel window. "This came for you, it's from Relena," she said softly while holding up a small disk.

"Keep it. And take her stuff with you," he said flatly, trying to ignore the ache in his heart. She was as good as dead, what was the use in caring about someone that didn't love you enough to save themselves? And yet, he found he just couldn't shut it off – not the feelings he had for her, nor the hurt that had taken over when he saw her being led away…

"It's actually not what you think, Heero," Noin began, tears beginning to roll down her cheeks, which was unusual for her. "Please, you don't understand…you need to watch this. There's a section encoded just for you that we weren't able to get into. But the rest we've seen. She didn't turn herself in – she didn't betray you. But this may be the last transmission we'll get, if things don't go well…." She moved over to the desk where his laptop sat, and plugged in the disk.

Immediately, Relena's face appeared onscreen:

"My dearest friends, Brother, Lucrezia," she began seriously. "I'm so sorry, Duo and Hilde about ruining the wedding. Please accept my sincerest apologies, I never wanted to detract from this, the happiest of days…" Her expression was one of concern and regret.

_"You guys are too good at protecting me. I hadn't counted on you all being so quick. Please understand that this was something I had to do. I want you to know that I didn't exactly turn myself in, I would never waste all your efforts that way, but I did make an agreement with Miss Une in order to gain a little extra time._

_"After talking with her, she gave me permission to reveal to you that they need me in order to put pressure on some of the men that are steering the government down the wrong path – a path that could lead us all to war. I couldn't sit by and watch that happen as long as I could do something about it. In exchange for my cooperation, the Preventers will be directing my legal defense, trying to reverse the decision against me." Her voice was quiet and firm, but suddenly pain flashed in her eyes._

_The next sentence was barely above a whisper, "However, there are no guarantees…"_

_She paused a moment before continuing. "Please know that I am very aware of the situation I am in, and I implore you to remember that I love you all, and don't regret anything I've done. Even knowing what I know now, I would still burn those papers, and still fight to protect you – all of you. And even if I lose the legal battle, I'll still win as long as I helped prevent another war, prevent those men from sending you off to fight again. Please forgive me if the price is that I don't make it back to you."_

Heero had moved over to sit down at the desk when she had gotten to the part about not turning herself in. When the first recorded transmission ended, he closed his eyes a moment before looking over at Noin who stood still just inside his room, sobbing quietly. "I'll leave you, now. I know the last part is private…" She said softly and exited, closing the door behind her. She left him in no less emotional turmoil than when she found him.

"Relena," he said running a hand through his hair, trying to figure out the emotions that clutched his heart. He went to work breaking the security codes that she knew only he would be able to crack. After a few minutes, a second transmission appeared onscreen. Her eyes had a slightly glassy look. His heart contracted painfully in his chest and again he thought how he wished he could change places with her.

"It shouldn't be your life on the line, it should be mine…." He whispered to her.

"Heero, I don't expect you to forgive me for what I've done," she said quietly, an expression of remorse on her face. "I never meant to hurt you, please understand that this is my fight…. Just like you had your missions during the war, this is my battlefield. I have no room for failure, I know – but I promise to see you on the other side of victory, one way or another."

"Incredible," he thought bitterly. She was the one in danger, and was still only concerned for him. He felt ashamed of himself for ever doubting her motives, but the shame did nothing to crowd out the feeling of dread that had come over him at her words. As she paused momentarily after the phrase "one way or another," he suddenly found himself begging her silently not to say what he feared most…

"It doesn't matter if it's in this life or the next, I'll always be with you in my heart. Take care of yourself for me. I love you, Heero."

The screen went blank, bathing the room in darkness once again. He bowed his head, letting the pain and emptiness take hold of him once more.


	16. If she dies, will you be all right, Heero?

I do not own Gundam Wing. This fan fiction has no commercial value and I am not making any kind of profit or income off of this.

* * *

Chapter 16

Heero barely remembered the shuttle flight to L1 or the car ride back to the college. Brian greeted him at the door with a look of deep concern on his face that Heero wanted none of. He immediately threw himself into his schoolwork.

His roommate watched him go directly to his desk and open his laptop without a word. He had heard the media announcement declaring that Relena had been caught and brought to Preventer headquarters awaiting the beginning of a legal battle over the Princess's actions and punishment. Brian felt awful for her and for the man that loved her. He wanted to say something, but he had no idea where to start, or what words of comfort he could possibly offer his stoic friend. Instead, he flopped down on his bed and opened a book, periodically looking up at Heero to see how he was faring.

After a while, he noticed that the furious typing had stopped, and that the former-Gundam-pilot-turned-future-soccer-star was staring blankly off into space. "Heero, man, look...I'm sorry…"

Heero whirled around and glared at his friend. Still maintaining his silence, he got up and left the room.

Hours later, Brian began to get worried. Heero was one that stuck to a pretty close schedule, and he was usually in the room and in bed by eleven o'clock. Debating with himself for a moment, he finally decided to go look for his friend.

The college senior found him on the school practice field, launching soccer balls at the pitch-back style soccer goal. It was a clever invention that was similar to the regular net on the goal, only designed to rebound the ball instead of just containing it. Brian watched the white ball sail into the net, and then bounce back toward the kicker. Heero would trap it expertly, then send it back with renewed vengeance behind each kick. Brian knew how soothing it could be to take one's frustrations out on that little ball, and smiled slightly. At least he was venting…

"Hey," he called out to his roommate. "You gonna stay out here all night or what?"

"Hn," Heero grunted and punished the ball again for daring to come back to him.

"You wanna talk about it?"

"No."

"You're gonna be sore in the morning, and we've got a game tomorrow night," Brian admonished.

"You're not my fuckin' mother, Brian, get lost," he growled and sent the ball flying away again.

Brian sucked in a deep breath at the words. "No, I'm not your mother. I was just concerned, that's all. I thought I was at least your friend."

"Hn."

"I suppose it wouldn't make you feel better to tell you that it's not your fault…"

"No." Heero chest-trapped the ball back down to his feet.

"It's not, you know."

"Isn't it? Would she be in this situation if it weren't for me? If she wasn't trying to protect me and my all-important future that means more to her than it ever did to me?" He kicked the ball angrily.

"I can't answer that. I don't know the whole story, but I know she wouldn't want you blaming yourself, or punishing yourself like this. You've been out here training for hours. Have you even eaten?"

"Hn."

"That's what I thought. Come on, let's go get something to eat. It's my turn to buy. If you want to talk, I'll listen. If not, you don't have to, okay?"

"Hn." He launched the ball into the air again.

Brian moved in and stopped the ball. "Great, I'll take that as a 'yes'."

* * *

"Relena, these men are here to see you," Lady Une said as she let three men dressed in expensive business attire into her room. One was a little taller than the others, standing over six feet tall, with dark brown curly hair cut short on the top and sides. He wore glasses that weren't very thick, most likely for reading, which did little to hide his cold hazel eyes; he wore a three piece suit in all the same shade of brown. He and the man in the gray suit with dark blond hair and green eyes were carrying briefcases; the third, much shorter man wore a dark blue suit and arrived holding a suit bag.

"Miss Peacecraft," said the tall man with glasses; his poker faced stare, while she was sure it was useful in the courtroom, did nothing to endear him to his client. "I'm Mr. Holden. These are my associates, Mr. Levy and Mr. Braun. Mr. Levy and myself are with the law firm Holden Levy associates, and are here at your request. Mr. Braun is here at our request. He'll be your publicist, advising us on precisely when we can allow you out in public, under what circumstances, and how you should look when we do." He reached out and shook her hand.

Relena nodded in understanding.

"Let's get down to business, shall we?" He asked crisply then turned back towards the door where Lady Une still stood. "Could we get three more chairs in here, Colonel?"

"Yes, I'll have someone bring them right away," she responded curtly and then left.

"Your highness, we're deeply honored you chose us for your defense. We think we have some very solid grounds on which we plan to base our appeal. The part that bothers us the most is the fact that the vote itself was sealed by the assembly, which has never been done before or since," Mr. Levy said; his green eyes held slightly more warmth than Mr. Holden's, but only by shades of a degree.

"I don't see the significance of this, I'm afraid. Please forgive me," Relena said quietly.

"Well, we don't know what the importance is until we get them to open the vote, of course, but the point we are trying to make is that the circumstances are somewhat suspicious as to why they would need to seal the documents," Mr. Holden explained.

"I see. Please continue," Relena commented.

"Well, every defendant has the right to face his or her accuser, and as such, a sealed vote robs you of that right. We have already filed the petition on your behalf with the first level court of appeals. It will be a few days until we get their decision whether or not they'll hear the case, so we're asking you to sit tight until then. We have also filed a petition for a stay of execution, not that there was a date set, but just in case ESUN tried to move forward on that point," Mr. Levy said in a very professional manner.

"Sounds like you are on top of everything. I will be certain to tell Mr. Winner how much I appreciate your assistance. Send your invoices to his attention, and they will be paid immediately," Relena said firmly.

"Thank you, your highness. We won't take up any more of your time, but Mr. Braun did bring you an assortment of clothing that you will need in the future. Be prepared to spend quite a bit of time in the courtroom, we're expecting to get a re-trial," Mr. Holden said as the other two made their way out into the hallway. He turned to make his own exit, but stopped in the doorway. "Don't worry, your highness, we can drag the legal battle out for years if we have to," he said with a ghost of what was supposed to be a reassuring smile on his face.

Relena only nodded. He closed the door quietly behind him.

Left alone once again, Relena buried her face in her hands for a moment. "That's supposed to make me feel better?" 

* * *

"So you're really not going to talk to me about this, are you?" Brian asked Heero across the vinyl-covered booth they sat in at the all-night burger joint across the street from the campus. A television blared comfortingly in the background for the relatively few patrons there at that hour.

Heero just glared at his food, and didn't say anything.

Brian sighed. "I don't know how you can eat that crap and still be in the shape you're in. One of these days, it'll catch up with you." He said looking with distaste at the greasy french fries and bacon-double cheeseburger on Heero's plate. He picked up his own grilled chicken sandwich without mayonnaise and took a bite.

"Not likely," Heero replied in a cold voice.

Brian frowned and swallowed his bite of sandwich. "You know, you're not invincible. And you can't be responsible for everything that happens. It's not your fault." He gulped nervously and inched into the corner, trying to prepare for anything as he started the next sentence. "And God forbid they do, well, you know…" He made a face and looked down at the table.

"Life will still go on. Your life." He closed his eyes and willed the rest of the words to come out: "I hate to say it, but…" Brian looked up and his voice caught in his throat when Heero finally looked at him. With one unguarded glance, his friend told him everything, and it made his blood run cold in his veins.

"You can't possibly mean that you'd…"

The mask came back up, and all that was left was the familiar cold fury burning in his friend's dark blue eyes. Heero glanced down at his half-eaten food, and shoved it away. He got up and walked angrily off into the night. Brian sighed miserably and took off after him.

In a stroke of luck, even though the blond senior couldn't catch up with his roommate, apparently Heero had no desire to go anywhere but back to the dorm. When he opened the door to their room, however, they were greeted by the quiet voice of another guy about their age - with wild brown hair covering half his face; his one visible green eye glittered strangely on the videocomm screen.

"Heero," the young man said from the active matrix screen on the desk from across the room.

Brian blinked. This was a new one; he hadn't seen this guy's face before.

Heero nodded in greeting. "Trowa." He said and moved to sit in the front of the monitor. He noticed that Trowa hesitated for a second, looking over Heero's shoulder, and shrugged. "He's all right."

"I've been waiting. I sent you the documents that were filed on Relena's behalf today. They should already be downloaded to your hard drive."

"Thanks. What else?"

"We still don't know what the Preventers are investigating, or whom."

"Damn. But why the hell would anyone want to start a war?"

"No, Heero, I don't think that's what they're after. If you listened to her words, she was very precise. 'Men that are steering the government down the wrong path….' and 'a path that could lead us all to war.' It doesn't sound like they're trying to start one, just that it could be a result of their actions."

"Hn. So you don't know who these people are?" Much to Heero's surprise, Trowa scowled bitterly.

"No, but I have found something quite disturbing of its own."

Heero's eyebrow quirked up with curiosity. "What's that?"

"Cathy's on 'inactive' Preventer status, and has been for two years."

"Cathy? I thought she was working as a secretary or something." Heero said with a frown.

"Yes. For the Representative of the Western European Region."

Light suddenly dawned on him. "Undercover."

"I'm afraid so. It's the only logical conclusion, is it not?"

"Hn."

"I'm still deciding whether I want to reactivate my commission or not, but Quatre says that Une is not too thrilled about the possibility. She doesn't want any of us near headquarters."

"No, she just doesn't want us near Relena."

Trowa smiled slightly. "Which brings me to the next topic of discussion." The acrobatic former HeavyArms pilot crossed his arms and leaned forward on the table in front of him - as if to peer directly into Heero's face. "The others are worried."

"Others? About what?"

"You, my friend." Trowa tilted his head so that both eyes were visible on screen.

Heero arched an eyebrow and leaned back in his chair. He glanced away. "They should be worrying about Relena."

"She's a fighter, same as you and me. Death is always a possible consequence of battle."

"Hn." The dark scowl returned to Heero's face.

"If she dies, will you be all right?" Trowa asked bluntly, silently studying his friend's face for a reaction. There was a flash of something in those normally cold blue eyes, and Trowa knew the answer before it even fell from his lips.

"No."


	17. I don't exist

* * *

I do not own Gundam Wing. This fan fiction has no commercial value and I am not making any kind of profit or income off of this.

Chapter 17

The television broadcasts were abuzz with news on the captive princess. Everywhere he turned, there she was on the TV screen – looking fragile but determined at fifteen addressing the Romafeller Foundation as their new Queen; at sixteen, bravely defying Dekim Barton to broadcast an urgent message to the people of Earth. Inevitably, her triumphs were then followed quickly by shots of Relena at nineteen defying the ESUN government and handing over a box of ashes instead of the information on the whereabouts and biographical data of the Gundam pilots.

Heero would often wonder what the point of these broadcasts was – it seemed to him they just liked dragging her name through the proverbial mud. He would find himself seething at the announcers when the news came across that another court had refused to hear her appeal – but the University government insisted that the monitors broadcast current events throughout the student center. And so the school hero withdrew even further from his classmates.

But he couldn't get out of playing soccer, and it was time for playoffs to begin. The team was taking off to the L5 colony once again to play the Dragons in the first round. Heero didn't want to leave the college unless it was to go to Earth, and he hated having to keep up what he felt were false pretenses. He would just as soon tell the known universe who he was, if he would then be permitted to be by her side – or better yet, get her out of this...her predicament. The Preventer's 'legal defense' idea didn't seem to be working, as her argument had yet to see the inside of a courtroom; nor had the pressure on the presumed head of the conspiracy, Prime Minister Talmadge, seemed to have done any good. As far as Heero could tell, the Preventers had made no new move against him. And he and Trowa were having a terrible time trying to get at what the man was up to and why. Heero despised being kept in the dark and the feeling of helplessness that accompanied being left out of the information loop.

The news continued in the background of his mind while he packed the recently laundered uniform in his blue soccer bag with his shin guards, slider shorts, and cleats, then zipped it closed. He looked back at the television, and saw her image onscreen again. His heart contracted out of turn as he watched the footage play for probably the hundredth time since she had been taken from him. There she was, again, giving her most famous speech as Queen of the World. He closed his eyes and remembered for a moment what she had looked like from his vantage point above the stage, her eyes alight with determination as she spoke from her heart, asking Romafeller to put down their weapons and work for a peaceful resolution with the colonies.

_"Every one of you is a world leader, but in order to continue being leaders of the world, the Romafeller Foundation must undergo some changes. The same way our times are changing."_

_That's just idealism, Relena._

_"When we talk about bringing the world together, we must not limit it to the world alone. We must become one with the space colonies."_

_Earth and space coexist?_

_"We must disarm Oz and appeal to the people of outer space. I ask each one of you as world leaders to accept these changes."_

Then she had turned her gaze upwards, and their eyes locked for a moment. She had always claimed to get her strength from him, but he never believed her. The intensity behind those light blue eyes had caused him to falter that day – like only she could do.

_How can she love me?_ He wondered, not for the first time as he opened his eyes and moved to flip the television off before leaving the room.

The shuttle ride to L5 was boisterous, as Heero's teammates eagerly anticipated 'kicking butt' on the Dragon home turf – for the playoffs, no less. Their star player, however, did not join in their celebration as he deftly cracked satellite security codes in order to receive the latest broadcast on his laptop. The legal defense team was waiting on some important news that he didn't want to miss. _Please let it be good news,_ he begged some higher being he never believed in.

Surprisingly, his effort was almost instantly rewarded as a man in a gray suit and round spectacles came on screen to announce a late breaking story.

"Today, at two o'clock in the evening, Greenwich Mean Time, the 5th level court of appeals has agreed to hear arguments from both sides of the Peacecraft v Leinsford case. The court will convene on Monday at nine in the morning to hear from attorneys. It is unknown at this time whether or not Miss Peacecraft will make her first public appearance in more than three years…"

The announcer continued, but Heero quickly terminated the connection as Brian, who had been watching over his friend's shoulder from the seat next to Heero on the shuttle, suddenly stood up and cheered.

"YES! Ha! They're going to hear the appeal!" Brian yelled. The others turned to look at him like he was nuts. He glared back at them. "What? You all think she should die?" He challenged.

No one said a word.

"That's what I thought." He glanced down at Heero before taking his seat again, but his friend just stared icily up at him.

"I thought you would be happy."

"She's not safe, yet," Heero said flatly, but still somewhat relieved at the announcement. Four courts had already turned down the captive princess, and the fifth level court of appeals was really the last resort before the High Tribunal.

"But it's a start," Brian insisted, grinning widely from the news.

"Well, maybe she doesn't deserve to die, but she does deserve some sort of punishment," a lone voice called out from the end of the aisle. Brian stood up and glowered at Terry Mackay, the center midfielder who had made the unwise statement aloud.

"Terry, the woman has suffered, okay? She's already served her sentence; they need to let her alone – so pipe down. No one wants to hear your lip!" Brian yelled across the shuttle. Heero had his eyes closed, trying to hold back his own fury. This was not what he needed right now, some loud mouthed idiot insulting his…his…

_What is she? My girlfriend? No, that sounds so trivial compared to all that we've been through…_ His thoughts were interrupted by more yelling.

"What sentence? She went to Mars and became a government official there for a while. Big deal – some punishment. And we don't know that she didn't set that bomb on our own colony a while back. When are they gonna start investigating that, I want to know!" Terry shouted back.

Mike, the trainer stood up. "She didn't set that bomb, you idiot. There's no way. You don't know what the hell you're talking about Mackey, so shut the hell up!"

"I don't know what I'm talking about – you two act like you know Miss High-and-mighty Queen of the World. Who the hell are you to talk, Strinsford?"

"I – I…" he glanced quickly at Brian, then continued. "I have done some research on the topic lately. The Preventers have a very informative website and they already announced that Relena definitely did not plant that bomb. They're attributing it to a terrorist attack, but I don't remember the name of the group off-hand. So I do know what I'm talking about!" Mike retorted.

"Oh, it's Relena, now is it? You're on a first name basis with her?" Terry sneered. "You know there was a rumor that she was on our campus a while ago, visiting a personal friend."

Brian gulped and looked at Mike, then glanced down at Heero. The 'personal friend' was gripping the arms of his seat so tightly his knuckles were white – the same color as his face. He opened his eyes and glared up at Brian, his blue eyes blazing. Brian knew they were going to have to shut the guy up fast in order to avoid pushing Heero over the edge.

"That's ridiculous," Brian said and laughed nervously. "What personal friend could she possibly have on our campus? You're just making that up Mackey."

"No, I heard that rumor, too," Jeremy Duncan, the right midfielder stood up from his seat and joined the conversation.

"See?" Terry said and smirked. "I dunno who she was visiting, maybe it was Strinsford over there," he said and nodded toward Mike.

"What? No way! I mean, in my dreams a girl like that would visit me…." Mike said, trying to make a joke. Instead, he made the situation worse.

"Oh, yeah – I wonder what it would take to get a personal 'visit' from the former Queen. I know a certain soldier that would like to stand up and show her his salute!" Terry said with a crude gesture. Several others laughed, but Brian and Mike cowered as Heero finally rose from his seat.

The glare their team captain leveled at Terry sent a twinge of panic down the young man's back, and he could feel his knees weaken. He tossed Heero a shaky smile, and then decided the only way not to look weak in front of the team was to wave a red flag in front of the bull.

"Oh you decided to join the conversation on that note, huh, Yuy? What, don't tell me there's actually a woman you're interested in banging – we were beginning to think you were gay!" Terry hurled the intended insult at him; he had always been jealous of the attention that Heero had received. In his mind, he was every bit as good a striker as the former Gundam pilot.

Heero continued to glare at his teammate. "Do not say one more word on this topic."

"Which topic is that – her being punished by ESUN? Or her paying a personal visit to my bed?" The arrogant smirk was quickly wiped off his lips by Brian's fist smashing into his face. Terry sunk to the floor of the shuttle, but Brian picked him off the ground by his collar.

"For the last God damn time, Mackey, shut the hell up! No one wants to listen to your fucking mouth! You're slime, and you just insulted one of the classiest ladies I've ever had the privilege of meeting. Yes, I have met her, and I'm not afraid to admit it. You say another damn word about her and I'll beat you to a pulp, understand me?" Brian yelled.

Heero just stood and watched, his own fists clenched at his sides. He had been poised to lash out, when Brian beat him to the punch, literally. Although it did nothing to quell the fury racing through his veins, he did realize what his roommate had just done for him – no one would ever suspect Brian of being more than what he was, nor would they question his motives for defending Relena's honor. His roommate's life was an open book, and his friendly and outgoing nature left no room for mysteries or a secret past.

Had Heero, the withdrawn, secretive type, been the one to step forward, it would have instantly created suspicion on some level within the other players' minds. He'd already been in enough trouble over the last four years for damaging school property when she was declared a traitor, and when he almost lost his scholarship over the paper he had refused to write thereafter. Eventually, someone else would put the pieces together. He watched in silence as the coach rose from his seat and reprimanded Brian. Heero's blond roommate was benched for the misconduct.

The team captain sat back down in his shuttle seat and wondered how many more times he was going to let people he cared about pay consequences that only he deserved.

* * *

The Bulldogs, as expected, won the match and a berth to the semi-finals the following weekend against the L4 colony University team – the Wolves. It was Sunday, and the team was packing their things to make the shuttle back to L1. Heero had appropriately thanked his roommate for shutting up the loud mouthed Terry Mackey on the way there.

Brian had shrugged and said, "Well, actually he should be thanking me for saving his life. I couldn't rightly let you kill him, though – Relena would never forgive me."

Heero raised an eyebrow. "How so?" He wondered aloud – wondered what all she had told his roommate, that he could possibly know about the promise he had made after Mariameia – a promise as much to her as to himself. He closed his eyes and remembered the feeling of relief that had washed over him as he made that promise…

_"I'll relieve you of your pain." Heero lifted the gun and aimed at Treize's daughter._

_"Heero?" Her voice. It was Relena's voice, but...hadn't he killed her with that final blast from Wing Zero's twin buster rifle?*_

_He squeezed the trigger. The world swam around him. "I've killed Mariemaia. I will not kill anyone ever again. I don't," the gun wavered and the image of that little girl and her dog flashed through his mind... It stole the last of whatever it was inside him that kept him upright. "Have to anymore."_

_She was there to catch him when he fell._

"Well, if you had killed him, you definitely wouldn't have been able to play yesterday. And then all the time she spent protecting your ass would have gone to waste if you were sent to jail for murder," Brian half-joked.

Heero's eyes snapped open, the memory lost. "Who cares whether or not I played yesterday?"

"Um, well, I'm sure that it's probably the only bright spot in her week – watching you play on TV. Unless you think she gets a kick out of sitting around in a cell all day watching the walls and waiting for pronouncements of doom."

"I doubt she's watching now," Heero said flatly.

"I doubt she's missing it – I know what a die hard fan she is. If there's any way she could get a TV to watch you play, it's been done, trust me," Brian retorted with a grin. "On a different note, can I cut out the suicide watch, now that she's been granted a first hearing?"

"Suicide watch?" Heero asked and looked at his roommate blankly.

"Uh, yeah. You know – we're all worried about you, you're not going to be okay, so I had to take your gun…the suicide watch."

"I didn't know I was being watched," Heero growled. _And you only think you took my gun._

"Well, I was just worried, that's all. I mean, I understand you love the girl, a lot. And I can't possibly imagine what this is like for you two, but I don't understand giving up…"

"It's not giving up. You're right, you don't understand, and it's not up for discussion," Heero said cutting him off rudely. "I don't need a 'suicide watch'. If and when I decide to die, there won't be anyone who can stop me." His voice was cold and detached, like he wasn't talking about ending a precious life.

"But she would have died so that you could live – don't you understand that?" Brian protested, his voice hoarse from the emotions he was feeling - outrage and concern.

Heero turned and grabbed his friend's collar roughly. "Of course I understand that. What you and her don't seem to grasp, however, is that I don't exist." He hissed and then released his roommate's collar.

"You don't exist? That makes no sense," Brian said confused. He shook his head. "I'm looking at you, you seem pretty real to me."

Heero turned away from him again, hands clenched into fists at his side. "I am a soldier. It was all I was ever trained to be. I follow orders - nothing more, nothing less. I don't even know my real name." The last sentence was spoken barely above a whisper, quiet anguish evident in every syllable.

"But you do exist – as Heero Yuy. You don't always follow orders, you think for yourself and make your own decisions."

Heero tried to quash the tumult of emotions vying for control as he turned his head to give his friend a skeptical sidelong glance. "Name one time that I disobeyed a person in authority," he challenged, fighting to keep his voice steady and emotionless.

Brian frowned and looked deep in thought. After a few seconds, he felt a smile tug at his lips. "You did once. Remember, when you refused to write the paper for History class about why ESUN was justified in declaring Relena a traitor. You got in trouble for it, but stood your ground. So there, you can think for yourself!"

Heero nodded and then started to walk towards the door. He opened it and stopped for a moment to call out, "You only proved my point."

"What point?" Brian asked, puzzled.

"She makes me human," he said and walked out of the room and into the dimly lit hall. 

_I never followed orders with you, Relena. I only followed my emotions…_

* * *

* This is a reference to the EW novelization, where Heero thinks, before the 3rd blast on Mariameia's bunker, that he can't miss the chance to put down this rebellion just because Relena's inside the bunker. But, he vows to follow after her in death... 


	18. The date of the execution is set

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Okay, warning: legal mumbo jumbo ahead.
> 
> Injunction: a writ granted by a court of equity whereby one is required to do or to refrain from doing a specified act.

* * *

I do not own Gundam Wing. This fan fiction has no commercial value and I am not making any kind of profit or income off of this.

The media coverage continued all weekend, but the first sign of life outside the courtroom near Preventer headquarters in Luxembourg was promptly at eight a.m. Monday morning. All the colonies were set on Greenwich Mean Time (GMT), so Brian and Heero were already up, watching the broadcasts from the live satellite feed. They had just received word that the prosecution team had arrived in order to file a preemptory motion before the appeal hearing, when Brian had to remind his roommate that his eight o'clock class was having a test. Heero shot him a steely glare as he grudgingly turned and left the room.

Mere minutes later, the broadcaster came back on to inform the viewers of the latest news. "It appears as though the prosecution team has filed a motion to remove Miss Peacecraft from Preventer headquarters to be transferred to a regional penitentiary facility in the Western European sector. The claim is that the Preventers are not properly treating the convicted traitor; her confinement has been, in their opinion, too lenient. We do not have further information on specifically why the prosecution team would be accusing the Preventer organization under the lead of Colonel Une."

The report stopped and Brian groaned in frustration. "How can they do this?" He yelled at the TV. "Damn it, leave her alone!" He cursed as he watched the less-than-polished broadcast continue. The anchors suddenly cut into the news show and announced another development in the case, and then switched back to the live transmission.

The camera swung widely, and then a new camera was switched on as the primary feed. This one was closer to the entrance of the large distinguished looking gray marble ESUN court building. There were a group of journalists hounding a handful of men in dark navy power suits. The lead attorney, Leinsford, came into focus and the sound was gradually turned up.

"Today at 8am Greenwich Mean Time, our office, in accordance with the decision made on January 19th, AC 200 by the ESUN senate, filed an appeal against the injunction obtained on behalf of Miss Peacecraft. Our appeal has been heard and granted. As such, we intend to go forward, and let justice finally be served. The date of the execution will be in exactly two weeks, three days, and seventeen hours, on April 23rd at thirty minutes after midnight…"

More was said, but Brian felt like he had just had all the air punched out of his lungs as his head dropped to his chest and groaned in disbelief. He angrily muted the TV after hearing the heartless announcement that left him with regret lying heavy on his heart, and ice cold sweat on his clammy skin. Part of him felt like weeping, but he knew it wasn't over yet, and refused to give up hope…unlike someone else he knew.

Suddenly, a mental picture of Heero's reaction to the news came to mind. "Oh shit!" He looked down at his watch, it read just after 8:30am. Heero's class would be over in about fifteen minutes, and he couldn't afford to go breaking any more monitors in the student center. Brian quickly took off in the direction of Jensen Hall - to try and head off disaster.

* * *

The news hit her like cold water in the face. They were riding in the Holden Levy Associates company vehicle to the hearing when her attorney informed her of the recent broadcast. She couldn't believe it! Any of it!

They had overturned the injunction against the execution, and set a date. April 23rd was going to be the day that she would die. She shook her head and fought off the urge to cry. She couldn't afford to cry. She had to look perfect – perfectly confident, perfectly reasonable, and perfectly right. They would be arriving at the solemn-looking court building in a matter of minutes, and then she would make her first public appearance in over three years.

She could just imagine the cruel questions she would be asked by the heartless reporters who made the excuse that they were 'just trying to get a story.' Her stomach turned and she had to fight the nausea that threatened to override the logical part of her brain - the part telling her not to give up hope and not to try and run away. She closed her eyes for the rest of the trip.

* * *

Prime Minister Talmadge watched the report with a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach. "We've sealed our fate. I don't know who ordered that those blasted attorneys should do such a thing, but I guess it doesn't matter now," he said aloud to the monitor on his laptop. No one else was in the room.

He picked up a picture of his daughter, and her family. They were his only relatives and they had been killed in the last war. He shook his head and suddenly realized how empty his life had become. _Our one mistake was thinking that we could beat that girl_ , he thought bitterly as he watched her limo arrive at the courthouse on his monitor. She stepped out of the car and made her way inside, reporters clamoring over themselves to get a prime photo or a comment from her noble lips. He took another sip of his scotch and soda; this trial, Relena's capture, everything had become so difficult lately; he was under so much stress he was drinking before nine in the morning.

"Miss Peacecraft, what do you think about the recent announcement that your injunction was overturned? Will justice really be served now?"

"Miss Peacecraft, do you regret not turning in the Gundam pilots when you…"

"Miss Peacecraft, where are the Gundam pilots now? Will you be offering to turn them in to prevent your execution?"

"Miss Peacecraft, why is the prosecution trying to have you removed from Preventer headquarters? Is it because of the alleged reports that you were allowed…"

"Miss Peacecraft…"

"…a television so that you could watch a soccer game?"

Relena kept her eyes focused ahead of her as the barrage of questions continued to surround her while she made her way up the fairly short distance that seemed to stretch like miles to the waiting courthouse. Occasionally, she would hear her attorney tell a reporter, "No comment," through the throng of people shoving microphones in her face and yelling to be heard above the others.

She ignored them all, but couldn't help but register slight surprise when the question was asked about the soccer game. Another wave of nausea swept over her, and she fought to keep her composure. She would never let them see her crumble.

* * *

"Your honors, the defendant was denied her fundamental right to a fair trial in which she must be permitted to face her accusers. The senate gave her no such treatment, convicting her before any evidence was presented on her behalf, and sentencing her outside the system of justice," Mr. Holden argued in front of the intimidating panel of judges. Four men and one woman all watched him intently, the wisdom obtained through their long careers evident on their hard-set faces. None of them flinched, nor missed a beat. The head of the panel asked the first question.

"What is it that the defense is asking for? A retrial?"

"Yes. We want a retrial. The defendant has the right to present evidence on her behalf before judgment is made," Mr. Holden answered firmly.

"But the decision was made by her peers, and more than twelve at that. An overwhelming majority agreed that her actions constituted treason. What evidence could possibly change that many minds?" One of the other panel members asked, and pushed the glasses up on the bridge of his nose as he looked down at the attorney.

"Actually, the way the ESUN senate charter is written, we would only have to change a few minds in order to get the acquittal. Treason is such a serious offense, as you know, your honor, that it is wrong to rush to judgment in this case."

"But then it appears that you will have circumvented the original intentions of the senate, if changing a few fickle minds would free the defendant from all consequences of her actions."

"That is always the case when a jury is involved, your honor. A few so-called fickle minds - if you refer to the logical weighing of evidence by moral human beings 'fickle' - make the decision between right and wrong, truth and untruth, punishment and freedom, even life and death. And technically speaking, we do not know what the original intention of the senate was at the time, since the vote has been sealed," Mr. Holden charged.

Murmurs were heard throughout the courtroom.

The lead justice scowled slightly at the reprimand. "Are you suggesting that the vote was not counted correctly, or that the result announced was tainted in some manner?"

"We do not know what we are suggesting, your honor. We believe the vote should be unsealed, so that we are allowed to examine the veracity of the results."

"But wouldn't that be unnecessary if there is a retrial?"

"No, your honor. It would not. Because if the sealed vote is determined to be incongruous with the announced results, then there is a crime that has been committed against my client that should be punished."

More murmurs were heard in the courtroom. The lead justice banged his gavel and called for order.

"Aren't we getting a bit ahead of ourselves, Mr. Holden? You admitted you have no knowledge of what the sealed vote contains, so you can't rightly start accusing anyone of committing a crime."

Mr. Holden smiled wryly at the judge. "Point taken, your honor."

The judge glared at him. "So, you are asking for the vote to be unsealed, and then a retrial, is that correct?"

"Yes, your honor."

* * *

Brian waited patiently outside the student center for his roommate to appear. Jensen hall wasn't far from the large building that housed the college bookstore, a snack bar and several tables for students to sit at and eat, study, or just watch the news between classes. Since there were several exits from the science hall where Heero was taking his class, Brian thought it best to wait at his friend's most probable destination to prevent Heero from reacting violently to the news in a public place.

He assumed, and rightly so, as he caught a glimpse of dark brown hair amidst a crowd of people coming his direction, that his roommate would go to the student center to catch the latest news, as it was closer than going back to the dorm. Brian took off to join his friend and steer him back to their room, so he could vent in private.

If Brian thought that every journalist in the known universe was in Luxemburg right then hounding Relena, the site that greeted him once he made his way through the usual crowd of students along the sidewalks proved him wrong. A small throng of reporters was gathered around Heero, tossing ludicrous questions at him as he blatantly ignored them and his classmates that had stopped at the sight and were trying to listen in.

Brian's eyes widened as he saw the telltale signs in his friend's facial expression and posture, of Heero gradually losing his temper while he pushed the leeches out of his way so he could walk. One reporter – a man with matted gray hair, a hook-shaped nose, and beady eyes – stood directly in Heero's path as he snapped pictures of the future soccer star, his flash going off right in the younger man's eyes. The former Gundam pilot's lip curled in an angry snarl, and he finally decided he had had enough; he reached out and grabbed the man's camera, yanking it out of the photographer's grasp. The cameraman cried out against the action, and Brian moved quickly to try to break through the small mob in order to stop his friend.

"Heero, don't…!" Brian yelled out as his roommate smashed the camera into the ground, and then stepped on it. "..break the camera," he finished in a lower voice. He shook his head as the man continued on his angry rant, but Heero just pushed him away and kept moving. It was then that Brian realized what they were asking his friend.

"Mr. Yuy, do you know Relena Peacecraft?" A young woman asked with a hopeful expression on her face. They were all there fishing for a story…the same story.

Brian quickly elbowed his way into the center of the moving circle, next to Heero. He made a motion with his hands to quiet down as he addressed the crowd in a firm voice. "Ladies and gentleman. This is a private University, and you are all currently trespassing. Mr. Yuy does not wish to comment at this time, please remove yourselves from the premises, or I will be calling the campus police," Brian said loudly, and held up his cell phone to accentuate the threat.

"But Mr. Yuy, the reports say that Miss Peacecraft was given special permission to watch the L1 v L5 university playoff…."

"And?" Brian asked the reporter curtly.

"We want to know if he knows her."

"Then ask her."

"But…."

"But what? There are eighteen players on each team, that's thirty-six different people she could have been watching the game specifically for, not to mention any kind of personal affiliation she could have with one University or the other, or the coaches. For all we know, she could have been watching it because there was nothing else on except game shows. This is ridiculous. I highly suggest you leave now," Brian said and pushed his way through the rest of the crowd, with Heero in tow. They left the deflated reporters on the sidewalk outside the student center and continued towards their dorm.

When they arrived at their room, Brian broke the news to his friend and then braced himself for the tirade. Surprisingly, it didn't come. Heero stared blankly ahead, as if deep in thought, before his shoulders slumped and he bent forward in his seat on the bed, and cradled his head in his hands.

"Heero, I'm sorry…." Brian said, and grabbed his roommate's shoulder in a comforting gesture, but his friend jerked away and stood up from his seat before crossing the room to look out the window.

"April 23rd…"

"It's not over. They've made their appeal, and the judges are deliberating. They're supposed to announce later today when they plan to hand down their decision."

"That's not good enough," Heero growled, his jaw tight as he wrestled with himself inwardly.

They were interrupted from further discussion by the videocomm ringing, a fraction of a second before the now-familiar face of the defense attorney Mr. Holden appeared on-screen. Heero turned from the window at the sound and glared at the older, dark-haired man.

"Mr. Yuy, I presume?" Mr. Holden asked with a similar icy stare.

"What do you want?" Heero growled and moved to sit in front of the screen. He knew exactly who this man was, and figured he'd better listen, despite the fact that he hated the man's guts for not having Relena out of this predicament already.

"We may be in need of your assistance…."

Heero crossed his arms and shot the man a suspicious glance.

"We need to know if you'd be willing to publicly admit your relationship with Relena Peacecraft."

Brian sucked in a breath at the statement; he was stunned. _What could anyone possibly gain from Heero admitting to their relationship?_ He wondered and stared at the two men from his position across the room. He waited anxiously to hear what his friend's response would be. If he knew Heero, he'd easily do anything to….

His train of thought was cut off by the deep sound of his friend's voice echoing in the surprisingly silent dorm room.

"We have no relationship."


	19. Relena, let me fight for you

* * *

I do not own Gundam Wing. This fan fiction has no commercial value and I am not making any kind of profit or income off of this.

Chapter 19

Mr. Holden took a deep breath before dialing the number. His client had finally grudgingly admitted that there was a reason for obtaining special permission from Colonel Une in order to watch the playoff match. It seemed ridiculous, really, the press making all this fuss over such a small thing, but they were hungry for news on the regal figure, and what better news is there than gossip about a possible romantic interest?

He shook his head as he remembered scolding her for not telling him everything sooner, and he still suspected there was much about the young man she was keeping from him. He was probably a one-night stand she had, or something of that sort. She did seem awfully lonely….

But all loose ends needed to be tied up, and therefore he must be spoken with. They could afford no element of surprise, and so they needed to know what the up-and-coming star would say when confronted with questions about Relena. Besides, there could be something to gain if he admitted a relationship with the princess. Public opinion could easily be swayed to feel sorry for a young woman that ESUN was conspiring to take from her lover.

Well, and then there was that unknown element…. He sighed and opened the connection.

* * *

Heero stared blankly at the man in front of him and clenched his jaw. He was losing an internal battle – the question completely caught him by surprise. His detached voice was heard repeating those heartless words. "We have no relationship."

Mr. Holden scowled at him. "Well, that at least answers my question." _He's_ j _ust as I expected – arrogant and selfish. Yep, it was definitely a one-night stand._ He thought and shook his head grimly. "But there is one problem."

"What?"

"She's in with a doctor right now being given a pregnancy test. The possibility is slim, but they can't rule it out without blood work. If she is pregnant…."

Heero's eyes closed and all the color drained from his face. "I will only speak with Relena. Let me talk to her," he ordered and opened those dark blue eyes that could burn holes through flesh.

"I don't know if…"

Heero stood up from his seat abruptly, his eyes flashing and banged his fist on the desk. "I want to speak with Relena, now!"

Mr. Holden glared at him. "I am doing you a favor by talking to you. I will not be ordered about, especially by some...one night stand of my very important client. Relena is in with the doctor having blood drawn; I'd have to get permission for you to speak with her."

Heero collapsed back into his chair. _One night stand?_ He ran a hand through his hair and twisted it at the end.

"She's already in enough trouble because a housekeeper leaked the information Relena was watching one of your games on television. I doubt the Preventers will make the same mistake twice," he said coldly.

"Then I want to speak with Colonel Une, or her doctor, Sally Po," Heero said through clenched teeth, wishing he was in the same room with the older man so he could vent some of his frustration on the attorney's face.

Mr. Holden was surprised that the angry young man on his video screen knew the name Sally Po, and that she was the one running Relena's tests. He decided his earlier assessment of a one-night stand couldn't be true. _So they do know each other…_ Aloud, he said, "I'll see what I can do. I'll talk to them and call you back. Good day." The connection was then abruptly terminated.

Heero leaned all the way back in his chair and closed his eyes.

Brian watched his friend from across the room. "It looks like you'll have to admit it, if she's pregnant, Heero. Why would you want to deny it?"

"Because Relena doesn't want me to admit it, that's why," Heero said flatly, his back still facing his roommate so that he could hide the pain that he knew was visible for the world to see. He despised himself for denying their relationship... Being called a one-night stand was insulting - not just to him but to Relena.

Heero felt his blood run cold in his veins; he felt weak and helpless, and more than anything – he was confused. He didn't know which path to take. He and the other Gundam pilots had never been ones to wait and see, and that was exactly what they had to do now. He wanted action; his body ached to be in the cockpit of a mobile suit, targeting a known and obvious enemy!

But mobile suits didn't exist anymore…and he didn't have to kill anymore. He looked up and saw the ghost of a reflection in the desktop monitor. He was once a soldier, one of the fiercest warriors on Earth and the colonies, and look at him now. He was a disgrace! Letting those weak, mindless politicians take the one thing that brought value to his previously miserable existence.

He could feel the echo of the Zero system in his mind and remembered the time he saw her die while piloting Epyon to defend the Sanq Kingdom. There was no clear enemy then, either. He brought his hands up to the side of his head to try and stop the vision. But, he could swear he could smell the acrid smell of smoke and blood...And that terrible vision of her disappearing in a giant blast roared through his system - as if he could somehow still be connected to that terrible machine. 

_"Heero!"_ He could hear her calling him.

"HEERO!" Brian yelled at his friend and shook him. The glazed blue eyes suddenly focused on his roommate. "Are you all right?"

_Am I all right? What kind of a question is that…? They're going to kill Relena… Relena!_ He blinked and saw the vision of the future that Zero showed him the last time he piloted it flash again in his mind. He dropped his hands to his side and looked blankly at his friend. "No. This isn't the way."

"What? What are you talking about? Are you okay? You looked like you were having a seizure or something. What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I'm fine. Could you leave for a little while, Brian? There's some things I need to take care of."

Brian looked at his friend warily. "Are you sure you're okay? You're as white as a ghost! I thought you were having a nervous breakdown."

"I'm fine."

"Okay, I'll go. But will you call me if you get to talk to her? I mean, I don't want to eavesdrop, but before the call's over, I'd just like to say hi." He said with a sheepish smile.

Heero looked up sharply. "Why?" He questioned gruffly.

Brian blinked. "She's nice. I like her."

Heero scowled at his friend suspiciously. Brian laughed. "Man are you jealous! Wow, can't let her even talk to another guy, huh? That's a little overboard, dontcha think?"

"Hn." Heero growled, unamused.

"Especially considering she could be pregnant with your baby. Like it isn't obvious that she's in love with you."

_Baby…_ "Fine, you can talk to her. Assuming they let me see her."

"I'm sure they will," Brian said confidently. Nothing had really changed in her situation, but his roommate wasn't throwing things or aiming a gun at his head, so that was a good thing. He felt somewhat relieved and the relief had turned into giddiness. "Okay, well, if you're sure you're all right, I'll go, now…"

"Dad." Brian tossed over his shoulder with a mischievous smile.

Heero glared at his retreating back. _Dad…baby…_

He shook his head to clear it and went to the closet to pull out his old duffel bag, and started to pack.

* * *

Colonel Une nodded at Mr. Holden. "You'll have to use a very secure line. We'll have one set up for you in a few moments," she said evenly.

The attorney was surprised for the third time that day, and he hated surprises. The first one had been the knowledge that his client had an 'affair' with a star university soccer player who would probably be a big name in a few months, once the World Soccer Federation draft was over and he had a signed contract. That was mildly shocking. Along with that came the news that the blood-sucking reporters were going to dig in the dirt for that kind of story, and in fact, the Colony Star rag magazine had already printed up an article suggesting the two were lovers. The possible pregnancy was not an unwelcome twist, but it left them in a somewhat awkward situation.

The second surprise was knowing that the intense young man he had met via video phone about a half hour before didn't want to admit to a relationship with her, but let it slip that they were more involved than he ever thought possible. He was still working on how he would know that the Preventer doctor attending Relena was Sally Po. It meant he had to be familiar with the Preventer organization, but more than that because there were several doctors on the Preventer payroll. Relena had requested her specifically. So, that meant he knew the Preventer organization, and that Relena would request her. But how?

The third surprise and the one that made him most suspicious was that Colonel Une, despite the charges levied against her organization by the prosecution team, seemed completely unruffled and did not deny Mr. Yuy's request to speak with Relena. He wanted to start demanding answers, but figured that wouldn't get him very far with Colonel Une.

She eyed him shrewdly. "You have many questions which we are not at liberty to answer. There is still an investigation going on, and releasing that kind of information could jeopardize it, and Relena's situation."

"The Gundam pilots?" He asked rhetorically. He knew she wouldn't say any more than she already had. But it was the only piece that fit.

"You should go check on Relena," she said in a commanding voice.

Mr. Holden nodded and turned and left her office. _I wonder if the prosecution is still mainly interested in those pilots. If Relena does still know where they are, it could be our ace in the hole._ He thought as he strode confidently down the hall to the medical wing.

They received a call on the videophone in the lab room where Relena was resting comfortably on the small hospital bed. She was staring up at the ceiling, trying to make sense of everything, while inwardly, that voice in her head called out to Heero and begged him to take her away from all this. She could almost see him in his dorm room on L1, but he looked so pale, and he was hurting – it must have been her imagination. She wished instead that she could conjure up the feel of his arms around her, comforting her as she rested her head on his chest. She sighed and then heard Sally call for her.

"Relena. We've been given a secure line so that you can talk to Heero. We're calling him now. He wants to speak with you."

"Heero?" She questioned her long time friend as she lifted herself off the bed with great effort.

"Yeah, he wants to talk to you."

The corner of her mouth lifted ever so slightly. It was the closest thing they had seen to a smile on her face since she had arrived back on earth. They watched her make her way quickly to the videophone.

He was there, waiting for her. Looking the same as he always did with his dark midnight eyes that reminded her of the ocean she found him near on that fateful day. He was glaring at the screen when she first came into view, but then the look softened as she sat in front of him and greeted him with tenderness in her voice. "Heero."

* * *

She came on screen, a small smile playing on her lips - which was a relief. But he could swear she appeared thinner than the last time he saw her – two weeks and two days ago. As she sat down in front of the screen, he wanted to just reach out and touch her soft skin and silky hair - to draw her to him and hold her. "Relena…"

"You wanted to speak with me?" She asked him in a calm even tone. A professional diplomat since the age of 15... He hated that tone. He wanted to know...

"Yes. I wanted to ask you what you want me to do. Do you want me to tell those reporters we're…" he choked on the words, not sure of which ones could accurately describe what they were.

"Lovers, Heero?" She asked bluntly when his voice trailed off and he made no indication he would continue.

He dropped his gaze and nodded. "Yeah."

She looked at him thoughtfully for a moment and sucked in a deep breath. "No. There's nothing to be gained by it. It will only hurt your career," she said in a clipped, decisive tone.

He looked up at her. Her eyes were ablaze with that fire that clearly spoke her determination. He knew that look, and cursed her for her stubbornness. "And what if you're pregnant?" He asked, crossing his arms and glaring at her.

A sad smile formed on her lips and he could see the quiet pain behind her eyes, behind her words. Just as quickly, it was gone and the diplomat was in control again. "Well, Sally doesn't think I am, she says it's probably just stress. But we did the tests to make sure. I wasn't going to tell you unless there was reason to, but I suppose my attorney made the decision for me."

"He was right to. Relena, you didn't answer the question. What if you're pregnant?"

"Heero, I'm not," she said in a quiet tone.

"You're sure?" He asked directly - staring at her, into her.

Her mask wavered and the pain appeared in her eyes again. "No."

"Then what if you are?"

"If I am, at least there will be a stay of execution until I have the baby. They don't execute expectant mothers," she said softly and bowed her head; he could no longer see her eyes.

"Relena, look at me. I won't let them. I will protect you, I promise," he said, swearing his oath once again.

"I can't let you do that, Heero."

"Let me tell them, Relena. I don't care what the consequences are. If it will help you…"

"It won't!" She cut him off as her voice rose sharply. "What good could come of it?"

He shook his head in frustration. "I don't know. I keep thinking that maybe…" he trailed off and looked away from her. "Maybe then I wouldn't feel like such a coward all the time. Maybe I wouldn't feel like I'm running away."

"Heero, you're not running away. This simply isn't your fight. It's mine, and as much as I wish you were here right now, I have to do this alone. You can't help me, I'm sorry."

"So what happens when the whole world is speculating on who the father of the baby is?" He rose from his seat. Heat throbbed through every vein, every vessel. "What am I supposed to do then, Relena? Watch them drag you through the mud some more?" He slammed a fist down onto his desk. "I just can't sit here and do nothing!"

"You can. You have to. I can't let you jeopardize yourself for me, Heero."

"Why not, Relena?" He raked a hand through his hair and spun away from her. "It's the only thing I know."

He heard a tired sounding sigh, and turned back around.

"I want to come get you. We can both just disappear, and live out quiet lives on one of the more secluded colonies." He sat down again and leaned towards the monitor. "Let me fight for you."

The look of shock at his words quickly fell into sadness. "Oh, Heero…" She said softly as the diplomatic mask crumbled into something real. "I love you." She said and put her left hand up to the monitor. "But I promised you wouldn't have to fight anymore. I won't break that promise. Please don't come after me."

He took in the expression on her face, and then noticed the way her delicate hand rested on the cool glass of the monitor, looking as if it wanted to somehow reach through it and touch the person on the other side. Slowly, he brought his up to match hers and nodded acquiescence to her request – but he wouldn't promise her not to go through with his plans. He had already made up his mind, and completed the necessary preparations. 

_I don't promise, Relena. I will never promise._

Long after her image had faded from view, he could hear his own words echoing in his mind, spurring him into action after so long:

_I will always protect you, no matter who your enemy may be…_


	20. I did the only thing I could do. I did what I believed was right.

* * *

I do not own Gundam Wing. This fan fiction has no commercial value and I am not making any kind of profit or income off of this.

Chapter 20

He climbed up into the cockpit and flicked the switch, the control panel blinked on, then off briefly before roaring to life. Nimble fingers danced over the keypad entering the necessary code to gain access to the flight controls despite the thick gloves of his space suit. Heero pressed a large red button marked ignition and the engines sparked, caught, and their mechanical squeal soon filled his ears. The sound stirred an odd feeling inside him like a familiar melody haunting his memory. He was full of apprehension and fear, and yet he was no longer worried, he finally felt a semblance of control over the situation at hand.

The shuttle door opened and his co-pilot dropped in wearing an uncharacteristically solemn face and carrying a thick stack of papers – necessary for their trip. Three men followed behind, with similar looks on their faces but took seats farther back in the cabin. As each one entered, Heero nodded at them. He could see confirmation of this action in their eyes through the thick glass of their helmets. When all the occupants were settled, he pushed the thruster bar forward and heard the pitch of the engine change as the large craft started advancing toward the launch pad doors, slow at first and then picking up speed. The carrier jostled over the rivets in the metal flooring as it sped up until the runway lights blurred on either side. Heero hit the overdrive switch and kicked the engines on full throttle in order to break through the man-made gravity field surrounding the L4 colony. In an instant they were launched into the cold darkness of space.

Quatre watched from the control room and gave the order to shut the launch pad doors as the shuttle took off into the uncertain future. "I hope this is right, Heero." He said to himself and then said a silent prayer for the four men speeding off toward Earth – in a cargo ship marked "Winner Corporation."

"Rashid, if anyone asks…"

"I know Master Quatre. There's no need to explain."

"Thank you, Rashid."

"Relena, dearest Relena – my friend…. Please make the right decision," he whispered softly before turning to go.

* * *

"No, the tests came back negative, Mr. Holden, there is no use in revealing our relationship to the public. I know for a fact you do not have authorization from him, and you will never have my permission to do so. Next question," Relena said irritably from her position leaning up against the far wall of her cell.

"Relena, you're missing the point…"

"No, I know exactly what the point is, and he will not be dragged into this. End of story. Have they ruled on the change of confinement situation?" She asked, changing the subject.

"No, and we haven't received any word on the appeal decision, either. We do have an offer that we need to discuss with you – from the prosecution team. It could be good news in a way, but we're not sure you'll like it."

Relena took a deep breath before asking shakily, "Wh-what is it?"

"They're willing to drop the change of confinement motion, and let you remain under Preventer protection. And they're willing to forfeit any appeal that might be made on the unsealing of the vote – if the 5th level court decides in our favor."

"That's wonderful, but most likely they want something in return, and this is the part I'm sure to not like, correct?" She said wryly.

"They want us to forgo the trial. If our appeal is granted and you are given a chance at a retrial and the unsealing of the vote, they will not fight the vote recount and any investigation as long as we waive the right to a retrial. However, if we decide to pursue the trial, then they'll take this all the way to the High Tribunal."

"That's two more sets of appeals, and what if one of them reverses our decision – assuming we get the right verdict?"

"We're pretty confident that they'll grant our appeal, Relena, and the prosecution team wouldn't have made this offer already if they weren't fairly sure we'd win as well. We're waiting for the call from the court clerk any minute now, but in the meantime, we need to know what to do as soon as we get that call. We're already drafting responses to the prosecution's appeal on the retrial, we just need your go ahead to pursue that avenue to its fullest extent, and we wanted to prepare you for what you will be facing if it comes to that. THIS is the part you're not going to like. So, please, have a seat."

"No thank you, I'd rather stand."

"I'm not your jailer, I'm on your side, Relena, stop treating me like I'm your enemy!"

"What is it you've come to tell me?"

"Well, Relena, a retrial is going to go over everything about that day, and all the events leading up to the ashes in the box - your motivations, your reasoning, and your intentions. They're going to try to say that you did it out of spite towards the government, that you wanted to abuse your power and you intentionally disobeyed a court order and worse yet, a direct order from your superiors."

Relena looked up from the floor and met his eyes. "And that's exactly what I did. If that's what I'm being accused of, if that's treason, then I'm guilty and deserve whatever punishment they deem necessary. I intentionally disobeyed that order, and I'd gladly do it again."

Mr. Holden sighed heavily. "Well, then I guess our defense can't be that you were just protecting soldiers in your country. We'll have to make the case that you were justified in doing what you did because the order was wrong, but that's really a gray area and much harder to prove."

"I did the only thing I could do. I did what I believed was right. "

"Well, that's not good enough! We have to prove you were right in a court of law!"

"Calm down!" Mr. Levy finally spoke up from his quiet corner of the room. "What if we approached the prosecution and offered up the whereabouts of the Gundam pilots in exchange for…"

"No, absolutely not!" Relena fumed. "I will never tell ESUN where they are – I'd rather hang."

"They don't hang people when they put them to death, Relena. Have you ever seen what they do during an execution? Maybe we should tell you before you make a decision about whether you're willing to compromise…"

"James, don't, let's leave her to think awhile on her own, we really need to get back to the office and wait for the call from the court clerk there," Mr. Levy said placing a restraining hand on his colleague's shoulder.

"No, she needs to know what she's facing. It's not real to her, yet. She still thinks it's a dream or perhaps some sort of game. Well, let me tell you something, Relena, an execution isn't a pretty thing. We've evolved since the time of the guillotine and the gallows. The death sentence is now carried out by a more humane method – supposedly."

Relena held her chin up defiantly and glared at the man through narrowed eyes. "I'm well aware of the method of lethal injection."

"Oh no, this isn't the ordinary form of lethal injection. It's something new they've developed in the past couple of years," Mr. Holden said darkly. He really didn't want to torment her this way, but she needed to help them help her. As long as she was going to be obstinate, they couldn't do their job and defend her. He hated to tell this story, but he felt it was absolutely necessary. He could see her already pale complexion turn white as he began. "They anesthetize the white of the eye. And then they take a three inch long needle and insert it into the inside corner all the way through to the brain cavity, and inject a chemical into the living tissue."

Relena shuddered involuntarily, and broke eye contact to stare at the ground. She felt herself turn green with nausea.

"This chemical freezes the brain's ability to send impulses to the muscles of the body, in essence paralyzing the subject. Then it begins to shut down the various systems one by one like its turning off the lights in a house. The victim is only vaguely conscious during the whole process, they can feel their body being shut down, but they're not fully aware of what is happening…." Mr. Holden stopped as Relena rushed by them with a hand over her mouth to the little bathroom attached to her room, and shut the door. They could hear the retching sounds echoing off the tile walls.

"I told you to leave her alone," Mr. Levy admonished him. "I feel like joining her," he said dryly, and grimaced.

"It was for her own good," Mr. Holden replied.

"We should go."

"No, we need to know if she will let us pursue the retrial, if it's a possibility."

"We can ask her later, after the decision, let her alone James. You've done enough damage for one day."

They were saved from further argument by the sound of Mr. Holden's cell phone ringing. "James Holden speaking," he said in greeting.

On the other side of the door, Relena sat on the cold tile floor, breathing heavily while her body trembled and quaked with fear. Her heart beat wildly in her chest and she tried to think of anything but her own death. "I'm not going to die," she said to herself, and felt her chest close in on her again. _Oh God, I don't want to die_ , she thought in a panic before she was able to gain control again.

_I always knew this could be a result of my position, of my duties._ She took another deep breath, and was able to steady the shaking of her hand. _Heero wouldn't be afraid._

She closed her eyes and thought of him, he was her strength. Her...love. She loved him more than her own life. With that realization, her pulse and her breathing slowed, her eyes opened and her body stilled the tremors that threatened her resolve. She stood up from the ground, and was just about to open the door and re-enter her room when a knock sounded and an excited voice cut through her thoughts.

"Relena, the court has made their decision!"

* * *

Prime Minister Talmadge watched the news report on the television monitor. He hadn't been completely sober in days, but he was now as the reporters excitedly announced the latest break in the Peacecraft v Leinsford case.

"We have just received word that the 5th level court of appeals has ruled in favor of the defense team motion for a retrial and the unsealing of the infamous vote that happened more than two years ago. We have not heard whether or not the Peacecraft lawyers have filed a motion for a retrial already or if they plan to do so in the near future…"

The old man switched off the monitor and stared down at his old tired hands. He'd seen enough blood and death in his day – he'd helped Dermail and that infernal Romafeller foundation almost bring the world to extinction before those Gundam pilots had managed to save them all. It wasn't that he didn't feel a sense of gratitude towards the young men that idealist Treize seemed to admire so much, it was just that he felt a greater need for money and power. And the policies of economics in a universe with no restrictions on trade or resources had been a drain on his family's finances, as well as those of the well-bred aristocratic persons around him.

_"…To create boundaries that everyone can agree on, one must instill a sense of distrust on the part of those that seek to protect what they have. What better way, than to create an enemy? A threat to peace would be the only thing to move the populations of earth and the colonies to greater economic strength and stability…_

_She was never supposed to get in the way..._

_Please, send my apologies to Marquis Wayridge, the last of my true friends._

_Sincerely,_

_Stanford A. Talmadge_

_Prime Minister_

_West European Region"_

In the hallway, Catherine stopped to knock on the Prime Minister's door. He quickly replaced a few objects into his top desk drawer and called out that she could enter. He finished sealing the manila envelope and handed it to her. She smiled kindly at the old man, before reading the address label. She was surprised but didn't show it.

"Please have that delivered right away," Prime Minister Talmadge commanded.

Catherine nodded, "Yes, sir. Do you need anything else?"

"No, that will be all. Thank you, Catherine."

She turned and exited the room, practically running down the hallway to her room. She needed to contact Colonel Une immediately! She suddenly stopped short when she heard the loud crack of a gunshot coming from the opposite direction.


	21. We could win a trial, Relena.

* * *

I do not own Gundam Wing. This fan fiction has no commercial value and I am not making any kind of profit or income off of this.

Chapter 21

Catherine adjusted her uncomfortable position amidst the boxes and coats contained in the cramped closeted room, trying to make as little noise as possible. She fed another sheet from the envelope Talmadge had given her just hours before through the portable scanner device on her laptop and cringed at the crunching sound her hard drive made as it uploaded the documents to the remote host. Her fingers shook as she typed the password once again, trembling with fear that she would be caught with the information that had cost the Prime Minister his life. It was only a matter of time before they found her; she could only pray that she'd live long enough to see her brother again, and that he would find the information she was sending.

The document finished scanning and she quickly fed in the next sheet. "Only three more to go," she thought as a wave of nausea washed over her again, settling in the pit of her stomach. She ripped the recently scanned page into tiny pieces and chanted in her mind: _Paper tastes good. Paper tastes good_ , as she put pieces into her mouth and began to chew. _Paper tastes good_ , she thought with disgust as she swallowed the saliva-soaked pieces and brought the remaining bits to her lips.

She heard a noise in the room outside, as she carefully keyed in the password once again. "Shit, I still have two more to go!" She thought and put the next page into the scanner, desperate to send the rest of the documents before she was caught.

For a few hours, it had looked like the Prime Minister had committed suicide, and she had been forced to hide the envelope he had entrusted to her while she answered a never-ending barrage of police questions. Since she had been the last to see him alive, they had interrogated her over and over again, hoping to catch her in a lie. But she had nothing to tell them – nothing she could tell them, anyway. And then came the single shred of evidence that had proved it was no suicide – a tiny fishhook located on the inside window latch was caught in the key-shaped metal lock that jutted out from the pane. That alone was enough to tip the detectives off that the killer had entered through the window, shot Talmadge at close range, and then shut and locked it back using the fishhook attached to invisible fishing line. This was no ordinary murderer; this was a professional hired to do the job. And now they were after her!

She held her breath as she heard more movement in the room outside. Instinct told her to press further back into the recesses of the closet, but there was nowhere for her to go. She typed in the password once again and wanted to curse the computer for making crunching noises whenever it did anything. But she didn't dare. She tried to muffle the sound of shredding the paper, and shakily shoved the bits into her mouth and tried to swallow the bland pulpy fibers in one large gulp. She almost choked, and it took every ounce of self-control to keep from coughing out loud and giving herself away.

 _One last piece…_ Her hands ice cold with perspiration were trembling so badly that she was trying to jam the paper into the scanner, and the stubborn piece of machinery wouldn't have it. She took a deep breath to get herself under control and then gently fed the paper into the scanner, watching the green stationary light through the darkness as the paper moved across its emerald beam. Time seemed to have stopped as the document moved painfully slow, and voices could be heard just outside her tiny refuge. Finally, the form appeared on her active matrix screen in the darkness, and she hit the send button and typed the password once more. The voices were getting louder; she could hear them right outside the door. She ripped the last piece of paper she hoped she'd ever have to eat and stuffed it in her mouth as she watched the progress bar on her laptop inch towards completion. The knob started to turn, and she gulped down the pulpy mess, resisting again the urge to gag. The progress bar had finished; the document was loaded onto the server. She didn't have time to check all that she had uploaded, she hit the reset button and just as the first streak of light invaded the darkened closet, she typed out with trembling fingers, "f-d-i-s-k" and hit the enter button. All data structure was effectively deleted as she raised her head and came nose to nose with the wrong end of a 9mm glock semi-automatic.

* * *

"Thank you, Howard. I don't know how I can ever repay you," Zechs' silky baritone reverberated off bare water-stained walls as he leaned over a desk in the small rundown motel room the four men were using as a command center.

"Hey, no problem. You know I don't want anything in return, just being able to help is enough for me," Howard rasped over the secure comlink connection. "Heero, I'll meet you at the rendezvous point and give you all the necessary documents then."

"Affirmative," Heero responded in a crisp tone from where he was sitting in front of the cheap wood veneer desk. His eyes held about as much emotion as the timbre of his detached voice.

"Good luck out there you guys, and be careful. You're going to get yourselves in a lot of trouble if you're caught," Howard cautioned with a worried look on his face.

"We're well aware of the dangers, Howard. We know what we're doing. We'll get her out of there, and then you make her and Heero disappear," Trowa cut in evenly.

Howard nodded. "Will do," he said and terminated the connection. The room receded into darkened silence, with no trace of the late afternoon sun sneaking passed the heavy curtains - but not for long.

Ring ring, ring ring. The comlink device alerted the small group that there was another call an instant before Quatre's blond head appeared on screen. He was smiling.

"Heero, did you all see the good news? The court has granted Relena's appeal. There's going to be a trial, and you know she'll win. You guys don't have to go through with this after all."

Heero scowled at the optimistic young man. "What makes you so sure she'll win, Quatre? And what exactly did the news say? Have her lawyers filed a motion for the trial?"

Quatre stopped smiling. "Well, no, but…"

"Then you can't say she'll win."

"But, you should wait and see if she wins before you do this, Heero! Attacking ESUN is stupid if she can be cleared by a trial."

Fire flashed in Heero's eye and he stood up from the small motel desk where the laptop was resting. "What's stupid is letting Relena's fate be decided by ESUN! If we wait, there may not be another chance. We are going through with the mission," Heero said in an authoritative tone and turned off the monitor in disgust. He ran a hand through his hair as he stomped away to his corner of the room – where his duffle bag lay on the floor with the few possessions he had taken with him when he left the college. He grabbed it up and started to toss it on the rickety veneer dresser, and then thought better of it and gently put it down. He tore at the zipper and started rifling through, looking for something. He jerked forward when he felt the hand on his shoulder.

Trowa dropped his arm as Heero shrugged from his grasp. "Heero, I'm in this until the end, and even beyond. But are you really going to risk the opportunity to have her completely absolved in order to live out the rest of your lives as fugitives?" Trowa asked quietly. Zechs picked his eyes up from the floor to watch the discussion unfold.

"There's not going to be a trial," Heero muttered coldly and went back to searching through his bag.

Anger flashed in Trowa's eyes at the apparent dismissal. He grabbed Heero forcefully and pulled him around to face him. "That's not what I was asking. Stop being selfish for a moment and think of her! Is this what she would want, Heero? Retreating from a battle she can still win?"

Heero glared at Trowa a long moment while he fought down the urge to assault his friend right there. _Think of her? Think of her? That's all I've done is think of her!_ "You don't know what you're talking about Trowa." He said quietly, at last gaining control over his temper. "We'll carry out the mission as planned tomorrow. Duo's getting ready. Since you're still going with him, I suggest you do the same." He said solemnly and turned away from those accusing green-eyes that were full of fury. His body tense with anger, Heero quickly strode over to the motel room door, slamming it behind him with a loud thud as he exited into the hallway and disappeared into the night.

Trowa looked down at what he had left behind – the item the former Zero pilot had so carefully unpacked from his bag – and felt his stomach drop at the sight. The dim fluorescent lighting reflected timidly off the silver frame that held in its metal arms the treasured photo of the two young lovers for all the world to see.

Duo emerged from the bathroom at the sound, glancing curiously at the door as if he could see through it and into the hallway. He turned around to face Trowa, black makeup on his forehead and cheeks, and dressed in his familiar black fatigues with the priest-like collar. He tossed the tube of black face paint to the acrobat. "Your turn."

Trowa caught the object easily and with an inquisitive glance at Zechs, he moved passed Duo to the restroom. _The only difference between a soldier and a mercenary is the inducement to fight. A soldier is taught to believe his side is right; a mercenary is rewarded for the act of fighting, and doesn't care which side is right. Which one am I?_

* * *

Mr. Levy placed a calm hand on his partner's heaving back. Relena glared at her team of lawyers briefly before turning away to stare at the blank wall.

"We knew she'd say this, James. Or at least I knew. We can only represent her, you can't change her mind," Mr. Levy said in a soothingly low voice to his partner.

"I won't be a party to a public…SUICIDE! You're killing yourself, Relena, this is insane!" James Holden yelled as his usually calm exterior cracked in front of his illustrious client.

Her hands shaking with the agitation of an uncomfortable confrontation, Relena tried to hide them by crossing her arms against her chest. She turned around and leveled an ice-cold glare at the man. "I will not have my life and my friends' and family's lives dragged through the mud. I will not have people prying into my affairs and in all the nooks and crannies of the lives of those I love. I'm here to protect them, not to offer them up on the altar of sacrifice for my own selfishness. Take the deal. We'll forgo the trial and just accept whatever fate the unsealing of the vote beholds. That's my final decision, and I will not change my mind!" Relena yelled the last sentence in defiance.

"You'd rather die than let people know about him, wouldn't you? Do you think he'd want that? Don't you think he'd rather have you alive, even if it ruined his career, than watch you die?"

"It's not about what he wants. I've already made my decision, call the prosecution," she replied, trying to push aside the pain that surfaced with his question.

"Why are you so afraid of people finding out about him? So what? Once you're acquitted, it would probably boost his career," James argued, his voice lowering to its regular octave as a frown of concentration appeared on his face. _These pieces all fit together somehow…_

Warning bells were going off in Relena's head. She attempted to redirect the conversation away from the dangerous topic. "It's none of your business. Please, just call the prosecution and accept the deal. Or I'm going to do it myself," she threatened and grabbed the cell phone from the tabletop.

"This is a mistake," Mr. Holden said thoughtfully drumming the fingers of his left hand on his upper thigh as his right hand rubbed across his face. _He knows the Preventers, and they know him…_

"Then it's MY mistake. Call them."

"Why are you so afraid?"

"I told you…"

"What is he hiding?"

Her heart was pounding and her blood ran cold. "Leave him out of this! Call them!"

"I can't be your lawyer; I can't represent you if you don't tell me everything!"

"I'm not hiding anything!"

"You are! What is it about him? What – is he a criminal? A murderer? A… Oh my god…" Realization dawned on his features as the last puzzle piece fell into place. _She's here to protect him, not sacrifice him…_

Ice cold perspiration formed on her forehead at his words, and her hands shook in fear. "Call them. Tell them we take the deal, and I want this to be over. I just want it all to be over…"

"Of course. That's it. That's why…. He's…Heero Yuy, the future sport star is a gundam pilot. That's why you won't go to trial, you're afraid he'll be found out if they connect you two." Holden's mind was racing, going back over the details as he said them. It was the only thing that made sense – she wouldn't sacrifice him, wouldn't turn him in to save herself.

"You're out of your mind. Call Leinsford or you're fired," Relena said icily, trying to keep her voice calm and deadly cool as she thrust the phone out at him in an authoritative manner.

Her attorney looked up at her, a more kindly expression on his face. "If you admit it, if you tell me, then every word is protected by attorney-client privilege. I can't utter a syllable about what I know. But if I find out some other way…."

Relena took a deep breath and blinked slowly before placing the phone back down on the table. She slumped down into the waiting chair in defeat. Delicate hands came up to cup her face and try to hold in the sadness and grief that overflowed from her heart. After a long silent moment, in a voice just above a whisper, she finally uttered a single word. "Yes…"

"But he's only one of five, correct?"

"Yes, the others have their own lives. They're all very different. My brother, although not technically involved with the five ESUN was looking for, piloted a gundam as well. He's not dead, he's alive; I stayed with him on Mars. The rest, I'd rather not disclose their whereabouts and identities."

"So all along they were right. You have always known where they were and who they are."

"Yes. And they are some of the kindest, most noble men I've ever had the privilege and honor of knowing. ESUN is wrong to suggest they'd do anything but try to live in the world they helped create. Heero is a perfect example – he was never taught to do anything but fight, yet even he has found a place for himself. I won't take that away. I can't let anyone take that away. Please understand…I'm ready to face the consequences of my actions, if it comes down to that. But I can't risk a trial, I'm sorry." Relena's voice was soft and sad, her eyes cast down on the floor as she finally admitted his secret.

"As your attorney, the person who only has your best interests in mind, not his or anyone else's. I'm doing this under protest. We could win a trial," Mr. Holden said firmly.

Relena lifted her eyes up from the floor and looked at him. Their eyes locked for a moment and he could see the determination that blazed intensely in her sapphire orbs. And in that moment he knew why she had been able to lead the world at such a young age.

"Yes, but at what cost?"

* * *

Duo danced back and forth from toe to toe with anxiety – he always got this way before a critical mission. It didn't help that the operation was only given a 36 percent chance at success…it was far too risky to attempt, and yet none of them had balked at the odds when told. There was no other way, and 36 percent or not, they had to succeed…Relena's life depended on it.

Heero reentered the motel room, the dark scowl still in place from earlier, as he sunk down on the double bed and flipped on the television to the news broadcast. There was an update on the Peacecraft v Leinsford case. Trowa even came forward from his dark corner of the room to watch.

Luminous images played across two darkened faces in the room as the announcer droned on about the background of the case before getting to the latest news.

"…And today we have witnessed another bizarre twist in the legal maneuverings surrounding the former Princess and one of the key political figures from the Eve Wars. It appears as though the defense and the prosecution have accepted some sort of a deal. Details are sketchy at this hour and there has been no formal announcement, but sources close to both sides are reporting that the prosecution is not going to appeal the decision by the 5th level appellate court and will let that decision stand. In return, it appears as though the defense is not going to be filing a motion for a 're-trial', but rather is willing to let Miss Peacecraft's fate rest solely on the outcome of the opening and subsequent investigation of the original vote cast by the ESUN senate just over two years ago..."

Duo shook his head and looked over at Trowa. It was time for them to go and accomplish the mission's first objectives this evening, under the cover of darkness. They only had a few hours before Operations Decoy and Breakout were to commence. He and Trowa had to sneak onto the Cromwell military installation and tap into the communication main control unit, then disable all possible manual devices. Thanks to the ingenious hacking of 01, they had been able to map out the mission to the minutest detail. But they needed to get going.

Back on the television screen, the reporter had turned the discussion of the case over to the channel's panel of experts. "This seems a bit odd to me. Can one of you explain it? Why would the Peacecraft defense team give up the trial and go back to the vote decision? What is the rationale here?"

"Well, either they know something we don't, and the vote was definitely somehow tampered with, which I don't know how they could know absolutely that is the case, or the defense team is using the Kevorkian method…"

"Kevorkian method?"

"Yes. If they're wrong about the vote, then she's basically committing suicide…"

* * *

AN: Okay, for those that are claiming to be lost on the legal maneuvering….I apologize…and will attempt to remedy the situation as much as possible with this short explanation. (Please, these are questions I've been asked, don't feel insulted by this if you knew it already…not everyone is as naturally intelligent as you are)

Okay, the first question: What is treason?

Treason is the betrayal of one's own government, most specifically by a government official or someone that can cause serious damage by their actions in undermining the authority of the government. Clear as mud? Great.

In SIMPLEST terms….Betrayal in a significant way that could cause the government to collapse.

In THIS case: Relena's actions in burning all files on the gundam pilots was seen/interpreted as being an attempt to upset the balance of power (i.e., who is in charge) within ESUN. For her or her government to make laws that somehow overrule laws made by ESUN is putting the Sanq Kingdom above ESUN, and basically weakening the power of the ESUN government.

Next question: What is an appeal?

An appeal is where the prosecution or the defense…whomever the judgment in a trial did NOT favor, asks a higher court to review the decision because of a specific objection. Only certain courts hear appeals. The most notable in the US is the Supreme Court, however, before it goes to the Supreme Court, an appeal has to be heard or turned down in each of the lower appellate courts (a court that 'hears' appeals is called an appellate court).

So, follow with me… You go to court because you spilled coffee on yourself, and sue McDonalds. The court and jury hate McDonalds, or they just really like you, and award you 30 million dollars. McDonalds, of course, doesn't want to pay so they go to the 1st level court of appeals. In my region, it's the 5th circuit district court (for Texas/Louisiana, etc). 

McDonalds claims that the defense was unfairly allowed to spill hot McDonalds coffee on the laps of the jury members, thus provoking sympathy from them that unfairly biased the decision. The 5th circuit court won't hear it, so then it gets appealed to the state Supreme Court (I haven't taken Judicial Systems since college, so this could be wrong, however, the principal of appealing the decision to a higher court remains the same). 

The state Supreme Court agrees with McDonalds and reverses the decision, however, you have already spent ½ of the 30 million dollars on legal fees, so you will file an appeal against that court's decision. The next court, let's say the Supreme Court, declares the original trial null and void because of improper jury handling and says that neither side wins. You have to go back and re-try the case in the original lower court.

In THIS case: Relena was never given a trial. She was convicted in the ESUN Senate, in a situation much like the impeachment hearings. The defense argued that at the time of the hearing, Relena was not allowed to mount a proper defense, NOR was she even a member of the ESUN government, therefore, she should be granted a trial in a civil court and allowed to mount an adequate defense like any other regular citizen. The 5th level court of appeals agreed and granted the appeal.

The defense ALSO claimed that the sealed vote violated the defendant's right to face her accuser – in other words, she has the right to look each one of the people in the eye that voted for or against her conviction. Can't have phantom people creating made-up charges then convicting her on no evidence whatsoever. Tends to take the justice out of justice system. The appellate court also agreed and granted her appeal.

Third question: What is an injunction?

An injunction is a court order either forcing an entity – someone or some thing – to do something or to keep them from doing something.

Recent real life example: Reproductive rights groups sought an injunction against several states' executive orders preventing "elective" medical procedures during the COVID lockdowns, including abortions. The attempt by these groups was to prevent the state governments from stopping abortions (an injunction against stopping something = allowing it).

In THIS case: The defense filed an injunction against the execution. In other words, to STOP the execution, pending the hearing on the appeal filed with the appellate courts.

For every injunction, there is almost always an equal and opposite injunction. You can get an injunction against an injunction. Thus, the prosecution obtained an injunction against the defense's injunction in order to set a date for the execution anyway.

Still lost? Yeah, me too. Ah well…I did try. Sorry it was so long-winded.

Quickly, for those that are confused about Relena's insistence on not having another trial…. Ever heard the phrase "the victim is not on trial here"? Well, always always always…whenever there is a trial, especially where the defendant is concerned…no part of their life is sacred. The defense and the prosecution will delve into every deep dark corner to try to prove their case. 

The defense would want to showcase a warm loving relationship between 2 young beautiful people (one on his way to international star athlete-dom), in order to win public and jury sympathy for Relena…. The prosecution would want to dig into said lovers' pasts and show that the warm loving people they pretend to be is just a cover for their truly cold-blooded, traitorous tendencies. That they really plot to overthrow ESUN and wage guerilla warfare on the entire Earth Sphere because past history shows that Heero Yuy, Gundam pilot did it once before…so what would stop him from doing it again? And now he's corrupted Relena, so that she was in on it from the start….Convict them both!

Keep in mind, that although the people that STARTED this whole thing no longer need the Gundam pilots to be the enemy, it's not like they can just come forward and say – hey, we don't need to go after them, our objectives were achieved! The rest of the gov't. and public opinion had been swayed against the Gundam pilots, so they are still viewed by the general populace as possible enemies.


	22. The penalty for a failed mission is death. Today is not a good day to die.

* * *

I do not own Gundam Wing. This fan fiction has no commercial value and I am not making any kind of profit or income off of this.

Chapter 22

They were state of the art in every way - the beautiful silver-gray metal of the Titan Tomcat IV fighter plane glimmered in the pale purple light of dawn as the sun began to peek over the horizon. Heero ran a hand over the sleek surface near the cockpit – so similar and yet so unlike his gundam. 

_There's no place in this new world of peace for weapons,_ he thought bitterly. _Until someone realizes how much money is to be made from manufacturing weapons, maintaining weapons, and advancing new weapons_.

Quatre was no exception. No, he hadn't built them, but he sold the metal, the base materials, the resources to the company knowing full well what they would do with them. It was only luck that had caused Boyd Aeronautical to go belly-up before paying the Winner heir, and that the Maguanacs were not so forgiving - and so had repossessed the goods.

Heero had almost laughed when he hacked the warehouse database and found five pristine fighter planes sitting in storage, just begging to wreak havoc and destruction. It had taken no time at all to give them a thorough check over, and run the necessary test flights before loading them on the massive shuttle the four battle hardened soldiers took to Earth. Quatre had agreed to let them have whatever they needed, but couldn't reconcile his conscience to go with them. He believed that they should wait and see how the legal battle turned out.

Heero sneered at the optimism and naiveté of such an idea.

A heavy hand clamped down on his shoulder and he turned to face his former enemy, now comrade on this grave mission that stirred Earth's fiercest warriors out from under their welcome blankets of peace.

"Promise me you'll take care of her." Zechs' grip tightened and became uncomfortable. "I can live with never seeing her again as long as I know she's safe."

Heero nodded and met his sober gaze. "I will."

The hand was lifted from his shoulder and Heero saw platinum blonde hair whip around as the older man walked away, towards his own craft. He was already dressed in his black flight suit, and under the crook of his arm he carried the vengeful mask of Zechs Marquise once again.

* * *

Heero reached up to flip the switch to the air controls and then went back to running down the checklist. He paid extra attention to his communications link as it was the key to Operation Decoy. _Tap tap tap_ , the information he needed appeared onscreen – the wiretaps were in place and appeared to be functioning normally. He should be able to seize control of all comlinks leading from the Cromwell base using the computer he had installed especially for the mission.

Trowa pressed the green ignition button and heard the engines roar to life. He took a deep breath and worked to mentally prepare himself for his part in this very precisely planned operation. He and Heero had worked out all the details with some input from Zechs, but when it came down to it, Operation Breakout rested on his shoulders alone. He bowed his head and said a silent prayer to a God he wasn't convinced existed.

Suddenly a shrill beeping sound interrupted his meditation and he fumbled for his pager. _It's Catherine, she's uploaded something to the server._ Worry creased his face in fine lines about his eyes and mouth. _I hope that she's all right._

Duo paused briefly to listen to the mechanical thunder of the engines in the hangar before donning his helmet and programming the first part of the flight course into the plane's navigation system. "Warning, adjust altitude," it screamed at him in bold red letters. He entered the override command and with a last warning blink, it accepted the flight path, with an altitude setting far below what was considered safe or even sane. But they had to stay low, below 1000 feet, so as to avoid detection by radar devices. Operations Decoy and Breakout relied heavily on the element of surprise being on their side. An arrogant smirk appeared on his lips.

_Stealth operations – my specialty. 36 percent chance of success might as well be 100. We're on our way, Relena…_

Zechs lifted the mask to stare into its empty, hollow eyes – the eyes of man bent solely on revenge. It had served him well all those years he had sought to avenge the deaths of his family at the hands of the Alliance. He once foolishly believed that he could live in peace like the rest of the universe and never again have to wear the cold metallic prison of vengeance around his heart and obscuring his face.

_Relena, I swore I'd protect you, my dear sister…_

Without another thought, he settled it on the crown of his silken hair, his head bowed with the weight of a responsibility greater than himself. Slowly, he raised it again, the familiar pain and determination flashing in his ice blue eyes hidden from the world beneath his mask.

_S_ _he wears the crown of peace, and I must wear the one of death…_

Heero's icy monotone crackled in over the comlink device. "T minus three minutes and twenty-two seconds 'til takeoff. 03 will go first, Zechs will follow, then 02. I'll bring up the rear. Flight paths have been programmed into the navigation system at an altitude not greater than 900 feet. Keep your eyes open for subs and enemy aircraft. Zechs must reach Hidelburg completely undetected in order for Operation Decoy to succeed."

Trowa's face blinked onscreen, green eyes glittering in the electric light as he seemed to look through the panel at Heero himself. "The penalty for a failed mission is death," he said in a voice that was eerily quiet.

Heero scowled fiercely at the image. "Just bring her back," he replied coldly. 

Trowa's hand came up in a smart motion, and rested on his forehead in salute. "Understood," he said in a clipped tone, like a soldier given an order by a commanding officer. _The penalty for a failed mission is death. Today is not a good day to die._

He held Heero's gaze a moment longer through the wonders of technology, and in the depths of the turbulent sapphire eyes staring back at him, Trowa could see the question, and the fear.

_I'll fight for her, Heero, if it costs me my life. But I do not envy the one you will be fighting the rest of yours._

* * *

The powerful engines sang in deadly harmony as the four men prepared for takeoff into an unknown future. Trowa finished his last inspection of the instruments and double-checked his flight path directly to Preventer headquarters in Luxembourg, staying below radar detection at an altitude below 1000 feet. He placed the helmet onto his head and gave the appropriate hand signal to Heero before grabbing the thruster bar and easing it forward. The pitch of the engine changed and the Tomcat started forward slowly. He drove it into position on the abandoned runway of an old Oz base that the men had commandeered for the mission. Then with a last deep breath and a nervous tug at the collar on his old Preventer uniform, he pushed the bar to tip the engines into high gear and shot down the stretch of concrete at amazing speed before launching into the brightening sky to the east.

The other three men took off in quick succession, and the four conspirators rocketed expertly through the air towards their destinations, Trowa and Zechs in the lead, Duo and Heero following behind, flying in loose formation.

"Trowa, I'm counting on you," Heero said quietly just before the former Heavyarms pilot reached the breakoff point, his sleek fighter falling out of formation and turning at a thirty degree angle as it raced off towards Luxembourg and Preventer Headquarters. "We cannot fail. It is not our own death that will be the penalty if we don't succeed."

His train of thought was interrupted suddenly by a loud beeping noise coming from his navigation system. They had reached the first checkpoint over the Western European airspace – somewhere over what had once been Italy. His voice crackled over the comlink as he put his fighter on autopilot in order to begin running his custom-built hacking scripts against the Cromwell base's master communications controls. Industrial Control Systems were terrible to access, but once he found a route... An easy brute force attack gave him the control he needed.

"Radio silence commencing. You know what to do," he said in a commanding tone, then immediately set to work seizing control of the various security camera installations on base. After a few more minutes, the picture of the main structure appeared on his computer screen.

Plink plink plink. Windows with images from each camera feed quickly opened in succession, overlapping one another as the desktop on his monitor was flooded with pictures. _First objective achieved._ He thought grimly, but it brought no cleansing relief to the anxiety in the pit of his stomach. He looked up from the active matrix screen and took the flight controls back as the mechanical wonder continued to slice through the smoggy atmosphere at breakneck speed towards its destination. Up ahead, Heero saw Zechs's fighter fall out and break hard to the right, leaving the telltale white streak behind in the sky. 

_Second checkpoint acquired. Mission proceeding_ , he told himself and cut back on his speed. He and Duo were coming up on Cromwell airspace, and they couldn't reach that point too soon. Timing for this part of the plan was of the essence.

* * *

**Mission control, Preventer Headquarters**

**Luxembourg**

The communications officer blinked at the anomaly and gave the unit a 'friendly' tap, but the light would not come back on. He figured it was just a burnt out bulb, or shorted fuse, but his job was to check to make sure everything was all right. He pulled on his headphones and tried to contact the Cromwell military installation located in the center of the Western European Region.

"Cromwell, we've lost contact, come in." He waited for several seconds, expecting to hear an annoyed voice tell him everything was fine. He held his breath. There was no response.

He tried again. "Cromwell, come in, Cromwell." Several more seconds inched by. But there was still no answer. Fighting down the vague shortness of breath that was starting to sharpen into a feeling of panic, the junior officer punched a few buttons trying to bring up the security camera feeds. The machine lagged, skipped. Several vertical bars appeared on top of static, and then finally - the live feed of the main building appeared on screen.

Everything looked quiet and normal, which brought a calming feeling of relief. He needed to check all the cameras, though, and see if he couldn't find out why radio contact had been lost. He knew he would also have to report the outage to the colonel. Taking a deep breath, he set about his duties.

* * *

**Hidelburg Airspace, Unmanned former Alliance base**

**West European Region**

Zechs' fighter swooped down, surveying the old relic of a military base once in a wide arc around its perimeter. It was abandoned, left over from the former Alliance military, and untouched for several years. Its twin, the Cromwell military installation, built by the Earth Sphere Unified Nation in AC 198 lay not even 100 miles away. And if the other members of his team were in proper position, then it was about to bear witness to a most interesting battle.

Zechs checked the clock on the navigation system. _Two minutes and twenty-two seconds_ , he thought grimly, and turned the fighter around to make another wide pass around the base. He flicked a few switches and watched the greenish glow of the artillery control panel come to life.

 _One minute and fifty-three seconds_ , he continued the countdown, as he selected the Geiger-one missiles, and felt the panels open in the underside of the wing. Mean-looking streamlined shells dropped down, appearing to dangle from the either side of the metallic bird, like prey caught in the merciless talons of the predator.

 _One minute and sixteen seconds_. The red light came on, indicating that the system was checking the missiles for operability. It quickly changed to green, indicating the instruments of destruction were armed and all was ready.

 _Forty-seven seconds._ Zechs flipped open the top on the joystick-like flight control, gaining access to the firing button. He placed his gloved thumb on top of it, as he flicked his wrist to make the last adjustment in flight path, shoved the throttle forward, and dipped the nose of his plane to make a viciously fast run at the main building on the Hidelburg base. He had to make this look good, but it was Yuy's job to cross the signals of the security cameras and make it appear as though he was attacking the manned base.

 _Five, four, three, two, one…_ He pressed his thumb into the red plastic and released the missiles, while pulling up on the controls to miss the top of the building. It erupted underneath him in a cloud of billowing white smoke. Zechs changed course, making a wide arc in the sky in order to get back into position and do it all again. _Here we are, Preventers. Come get us._

* * *

**Mission control, Preventer Headquarters**

**Luxembourg**

The junior communications officer finished checking through most of the security camera live feeds coming from the Cromwell base, then made the call to Colonel Une.

"Colonel, we seem to have lost radio contact with Cromwell. I have completed a thorough check of all security camera feeds, and everything appears to be quiet. Perhaps it is a malfunction of some sort on their end."

Lady Une frowned at her officer. She didn't like the sound of that. If the Cromwell base had been having problems with their main control system, there should be some back up battery-powered radios or some other way of contacting Preventer Headquarters to apprise them of the situation. "You've tried calling?"

"Affirmative. We can not get through on any lines."

"Keep watching the security cameras for now. I'm on my way."

"Yes, Colonel," he replied and terminated the connection. With a slight yawn, he switched back to the feed of the main building. Everything looked so quiet, he wondered if anyone was up and about. He was about to flip to the next feed when a strange shadow appeared on the face of the stone structure. The shadow loomed larger and separated, becoming two distinct shapes. His jaw dropped in horror as he helplessly watched missiles materialize from amidst the dark shapes just an instant before the large stone and steel building exploded in a fiery cloud of dust and debris. Without thinking, he stood up and cried out. "Oh my God!" as he flew into a panicked flurry of activity trying to call the Colonel again.

Lady Une appeared annoyed at the interruption, but annoyance was quickly replaced by an ice-cold feeling of dread as she took in the look on her officer's face. The pale, shocked young man finally managed to stutter out.

"C-c-colonel. Cromwell base….Cromwell base is under attack!"


	23. This is a fight you cannot win

* * *

I do not own Gundam Wing. This fan fiction has no commercial value and I am not making any kind of profit or income off of this.

Chapter 23

**Mission control, Preventer Headquarters**

**Luxembourg**

"C-c-colonel, Cromwell base. Cromwell base is under attack!" The junior officer reported, visibly shaken from the image he had just seen.

Lady Une narrowed her eyes into an icy glare. "Keep trying to reach the base, and sound the alarm, I want a meeting of all available hands in the main control room five minutes ago. Send the order to squadrons three, four, and five to get over to Cromwell airspace and shoot whoever it is down now!"

"Yes sir," the officer said and saluted the image on the screen before the connection was terminated. He then quickly went about his orders.

* * *

Relena lifted her head up from where she had laid it on her arms resting on the small table in the room. She could hear the alarms sounding, the voices and hurried footsteps of Preventer agents passing by her door, but couldn't make out what was going on. She closed her eyes and said a small prayer, trying to ignore the feeling of nausea that had settled in the pit of her stomach.

She didn't hold out much hope that she would ever see him again. By forgoing a trial to prove her innocent of the charge of treason, she was basically accepting whatever judgment was truly decided by the ESUN senate. Only if her lawyers and the Preventers could prove the original vote had somehow been tampered with would she escape the executioner. She didn't know if the vote had been fixed, much less how they would know, or be able to prove it was once it was unsealed. Relena sighed and buried her face in her hands, trying to block out the thoughts of her very bleak future.

Tears trickled through the fleshy crevices between her fingers and trailed slowly down her arms, some of them landing on the thin pages of the Bible she had been reading. She looked down at the book, and pushed it towards the center of the table. She had been seeing a priest and making her peace with God in preparation for what she considered her all but certain death. Relena didn't think Heero would understand…

"Heero," she said softly. "Please, Lord, I ask only that you somehow help him to go on after I'm …after I'm gone. He deserves to be happy, that's all I have ever wanted for him…." Her thoughts were interrupted by a sound in the hallway just outside her door. She looked up and listened as it repeated itself. _It sounds like someone is at the keypad, but why would it take them so long to enter?_ She wondered, her eyes transfixed on the door. Suddenly it opened, and a very familiar man wearing a Preventer uniform stepped into the room. Her eyes traveled up immediately to see his face, and she gasped at the sight of wheat colored hair obscuring one of his green eyes.

"Trowa!" She bolted from the chair, knocking it over in her haste. It hit the ground with a loud clang that echoed eerily throughout the room.

* * *

Wufei arrived in the main control room mere seconds after the alarms started echoing throughout Preventer headquarters. His eyes narrowed, this was not supposed to happen. Sure, they trained for the possibility of fighting battles - they had to if they were to prevent another war. He scanned the room and saw a communications officer yelling into his headset. He quickly made his way over to him, determined to find out just what was going on.

"I understand you are on maneuvers right now, but the Colonel said…. These are your orders! They do not come from me. Fine. Out." The young man terminated the connection with disgust and then the entire room turned around at the sound of Colonel Une entering the command center.

"Attention. We have a situation on our hands. The Cromwell military installation appears to be under attack. Squadrons three, four, and five have been deployed to neutralize the threat, but we cannot contact Cromwell via radio or phone, and so we have no idea how devastating the current situation may be. All squadrons need to be on alert, as we receive information from the advance teams that are preparing to takeoff. Private Wes, please apprise us of the particulars."

"Colonel, at precisely eight thirty, Greenwhich Mean Time, I saw via the still operational security camera feeds from the Cromwell base an unidentified fighter plane drop what appears to be a Geiger one missile on the main structure." The communications officer cued up the tape of the bombing and replayed it on the large monitor at the front of the room. All eyes watched as the plane came into view and released the missiles, then saw the building erupt into a raging fire. "I have relayed your orders to squadrons three, four, and five, but three claims that they are too far away and without enough fuel because of their flight maneuvers this morning. They have not returned from their exercises yet. Four and five are reporting in to receive clearance for takeoff."

"Do we have any idea who has initiated this attack?"

"None, colonel. They are not responding to our attempts to contact them."

"What sort of plane is that the pilot flying? And have we received any notifications from subs or ships in the area?"

"The plane is an unidentified model, one we have never seen before. There are no markings identifying the group, and no subs or ships have reported in as of yet."

"Do we know if they are still out there?"

"Most of the security cameras are no longer functioning. We have no idea what is waiting for us at this point. They could even be gone."

Colonel Une brought her fist down onto the desk with a loud bang. "Unacceptable. Grant clearance to four and five for takeoff. I need Lieutenants Rogers and Taylor to get a copy of that tape and analyze it for any clue of who might be responsible. If the enemy has left before we can get there, we're going to track them down. If they are still there, convey orders to shoot them out of the sky by any means necessary. They could have eliminated the entire population of our Cromwell installation, there is no need to take them in alive if it jeopardizes any more of our men's lives."

"Understood."

No one noticed as Wufei silently exited the room.

* * *

"What…." Relena's voice cracked and appeared to fail her.

"There's no time. We have to go."

"But…."

Trowa shook his head. "We have to go," he repeated in his quiet but firm voice. Their eyes met, and he could read all too well what she was feeling. He had never wanted to see those eyes without hope, never wanted to look in their heartfelt depths and see the torment that now resided there, never wanted to see despair in the place where the world had once seen its future. He felt his blood turn to ice in his veins with the premonition of failure he saw reflecting in her light blue orbs.

_I will fight for her with my life…_

"Tell me this is a dream, that this isn't happening, Trowa."

"Relena…" He flicked his wrist to check his watch. Up until now, he was right on schedule.

"I can't do this, you can't let him do this. They'll never rest; they'll never stop. I don't want to go back to being a fugitive." Her voice rose with her speech. He could see the blood rise to her cheeks, changing her countenance to a deep red color, and lighting the depths of her broken blue eyes. There was still some fight left in her, but hope had vanished.

"You don't have a choice." He fought to keep his voice steady, to not betray his own emotions. He agreed with her to an extent, had voiced a similar opinion to Heero, but he knew his friend too well.

"Like hell I don't! There are a lot of things that I don't have a choice about, but this isn't one of them. Please, Trowa, please go back and get him out of whatever trouble he's causing himself. Make him go home. Make him understand." Her voice had changed to a pleading tone, and he could see the red around her eyes that indicated she had been crying. But there were no tears now.

"I can't do that. You know how he is. Your death…."

She winced at his words, and he paused. Death was inevitable for them all, but it was never a pleasant assurance.

Her voice became much softer. "It's okay, you can say it. It's all but certain now, you know."

"He wouldn't survive, Relena. And even if he did, what kind of life would he live? What kind of life would we all lead, knowing we let you die for us, when we could have prevented it? We promised, Relena, all of us did – that we wouldn't let you go down without a fight."

"This is a fight you cannot win." She said, bowing her head and avoiding his eyes.

"They always are."

* * *

**Cromwell Preventer Military Installation Airspace**

**Western European Region**

Heero looked out the side of his cockpit window as Zechs' fighter fell into formation with his and Duo's planes, waiting for the first signs of the Preventer's response to the perceived threat. He had seen the transmissions from the specially installed cameras Duo and Trowa had placed about the Hidelburg base, and he had to admit, his former enemy had made the attack look convincing. There was no doubt in his mind that Colonel Une would be sending fighters after them, the trick would be Cromwell's response to the Preventer squadron that would no doubt show up on radar…

In time with his thoughts the control panel started to beep loudly that they had 'company'. Heero counted the blips on his screen and determined they had two squadrons coming their direction. A smirk formed on his lips and his eyes narrowed; they had been expecting more. "Piece of cake," he thought as he flipped his visor down and engaged the artillery panel, watching as the controls began to glow a bright green, eerily similar in color to the eyes on Wing Zero.

Keeping his thoughts focused, he flicked a few switches overhead, increasing the flow of air to his suit temporarily in order to calm the anxiety in the pit of his stomach. He watched the blips on the navigation screen grow closer and then looked up to where he could see them finally come into range of the naked eye. "This is it," he said to himself as he took the flight controls off of autopilot and quickly executed a tilt to the left, narrowly avoiding a missile from the Preventer squadron leader that had launched it as soon as they had come into firing range. He saw Duo and Zechs break formation and veer in separate directions in order to split the enemy's numbers into three parts.

_Divide and conquer…_

* * *

**Preventer Headquarters**

**Luxembourg**

  
Trowa's head peeked out of Relena's quarters and looked both ways down the corridor before nodding at her to follow him. "We're just going to act naturally for right now," he said quietly to her in the doorway. "So try to look like my prisoner."

She held her hands out and he placed handcuffs loosely on her wrists. "You should be able to get out of them easily, it's just for appearances." Relena nodded her understanding as they stepped out into the hallway and shut the door behind them. He grabbed her right arm and led her down the corridor passed the elevators to the emergency stairs. "It will be easier this way," he said in answer to her silent question.

Tap tap tap tap the heels of their shoes sounded on the concrete steps as they quickly ascended to the top of the second flight of stairs. Somewhere above, Trowa heard the sound of a door closing, echoing against the cement walls, and then footsteps descending upon them. He swiped his security passkey in the keypad located next to the door labeled "Ground Level" and pushed her into the waiting hallway.

His eyes darted quickly in all directions, taking note of the flurry of activity as agents received orders and hurried to carry them out. No one even glanced their direction as they made their way down the main corridor. A smile tugged at his lips in grim amusement. Everything was proceeding according to plan.

* * *

**Cromwell Preventer Military Installation Airspace**

**Western European Region**

Duo watched the blips move on the navigation screen, noting he had four fighters following him. His control panel beeped loudly, and he pulled up on the flight stick to increase altitude rapidly, and watched two missiles fly right underneath him. He executed a quick turn and rolled to the right as bullets flew by. A couple of them hit the armor on the right wing, but the internal computer indicated that everything was still functioning normally. Duo took the opportunity to increase his speed, rocketing across the sky at a much faster rate than the Preventer squad could match and then turned around on a dime to give chase to his former pursuers.

"Heh, how'd ya like that trick?" He quipped with narrowed eyes and a deadly smirk. "Nothin' against you guys, we're just here to save the Princess." He continued to talk as he took careful aim and shot out the engine of the number four plane, then quickly gave chase to the next one in his vision. His control panel beeped again, and he had to push down on the control, and then pull back. The missile narrowly missed, flying at an angle in front of him and down towards the ground. He quickly shot it in order to force detonation before it hit land. The jolt from the blast forced him to the right. As he completed the turn he fired a missile at the number two plane in his target sights and received fire on his left wing a moment before the aggressor went down in a trail of smoke. Duo smirked.

 _Only two to go_.

* * *

Zechs had three trailers right behind him. His warning system beeped just an instant before he took fire on his tail. Sparks burst as the lightweight armored plating deflected some of the bullets, but he couldn't maneuver away from them as he twisted and completed a roll end over end, dodging more machine gun fire and the few missiles his enemy had left. He still had the fuel to put in a burst of speed, but the two fighters coming head on prevented his escape. He took more gunfire from the front, a few puncturing tiny holes in his left wing, but causing no severe damage.

A glowing red light alerted him to the fact that his gatling gun on the left flank was damaged. A scowl formed on his face at the thought of the useless weapon. His warning panel beeped again, and he quickly shoved the flight stick all the way left, tilting the plane up on end, one wing above the other, and maneuvering his fighter in-between the two coming head on. He could almost see the terrified faces of the pilots in his mind as he didn't let up on his speed and shot through the narrow opening between their planes and then hit his thruster to give him a burst of speed as he flattened out. The bullets of the planes chasing him took down the ones he slipped past and startled the trailers that had just fired on their own comrades. He quickly spun around and launched three missiles in quick succession, disabling the fighters and forcing them out of the sky. Long plumes of white smoke followed them down like billowing flags of surrender.

* * *

**Mission control, Preventer Headquarters**

**Luxembourg**

Trowa ran his badge through another keypad and quickly pulled Relena inside the open room. The quick move kept them out of sight of a familiar face. Trowa didn't need anyone recognizing him or her.

"Who else is involved?"

"We don't have time to talk."

"I see."

He ducked his head out of the door again. The 'friend' was gone. "There are no friends here, only enemies." He reminded himself. He motioned at Relena who obediently followed, her hands still cuffed like she was just being transported by a guard.

They walked quickly down the hallway, trying not to look suspicious. The pair just had to pass the main control room and make it to the end of the corridor, then turn right to follow the pathway to the launching pads. Trowa had his fighter on a shuttle that was waiting for them in a cell offline of the main security system. He had a computer program running that would show it as empty. And no one would think to question something so minor when they were in the midst of an attack.

He led her by the arm, past the open door of the control room. Everything inside him screamed for them to break into a run, but he knew that would be a dead giveaway as to what they were up to. Instead, he just kept her positioned to his right, doing his best to block the view of her from the door. He held his breath as they walked by and could feel all the muscles tense in her arm as well. 3-2-1 and they were passed the room; the rest of the way should be a piece of cake - except for the guards in the main hangar. But he was prepared for them, he had brought along all necessary weaponry for completing the mission.

He glanced at Relena out of the corner of his eye as they finally reached the end of the corridor and made the right turn towards the main hangar. A small group of Preventers rushed by in a hurry to get to their fighters. Colonel Une must have given the orders to send out another squadron, Trowa thought as he looked down at his watch to check the time. They were a full minute behind.

"Hey!" A voice called out and Trowa stiffened, his grasp tightening on Relena's arm unconsciously. He didn't turn around, and the voice called out again, this time the sound of hurried footsteps followed the greeting. "Hey!"

He glanced at Relena; she was absolutely white. He could hear her breath coming in small gasps as he readied himself to turn and shoot. His left hand sought out the handle of the 9mm pistol he had tucked in the front waistband of his uniform slacks.

A hand clapped him on the back, and Trowa turned in a flash. He released Relena's arm and in an instant had the Preventer in a chokehold up against the wall. The young man gasped for air as his face turned red and his arms came up to pry Trowa's fingers from his neck. Something fell from his fingers as his eyes darted over to Relena. She blinked and looked down at the floor, not wanting to witness the scene. Her eyes caught the object and she bent to pick it up. It was a security badge, and the picture on it didn't belong to Trowa, but it most definitely didn't belong to the man being chortled.

Without a word, she held it up to Trowa, who released his grip on the Preventer. "I thought you had dropped your badge," he said while gasping for air.

"No." His tone was curt as he handed the plastic key card back to the young man.

"Sorry, man, I can see how you'd be uneasy, transporting a prisoner. I'll just turn it in."

"You do that." Trowa grabbed Relena's arm again and they quickened their pace down the hall. Within a few minutes they reached the last security checkpoint before entering the hangar. He pushed the princess into a hallway that branched off leading back to the private quarters of the agents that lived on base.

"Stay here. I have to clear the way."

"Clear the way?"

"Guards." He pulled a gun from out of his holster and handed it to Relena. "You know how to use this."

"Yes," she said and tucked it into the waistband of her pants the way she had seen her brother and Noin do before. She covered up the bulge with her shirt.

* * *

Trowa watched her put the weapon away. He still had his 9mm for disposing of the guards. "I should be back in two minutes," he said and turned to go back to the checkpoint. At the mouth of the hallway he paused and took a deep breath. He just had to walk five yards to the checkpoint, swipe his badge, then dispatch three guards. He would still have time to come back, retrieve Relena, and make it up to the launching pad before the guards were missed.

His shuttle's takeoff should not be notable due to the number of planes launching and landing during an airstrike. Then, he just had to keep the shuttle low and off radar until he made it to the arctic rendezvous point. As soon as they were in-flight, he was to radio in on Heero's frequency so they could cease their diversion and make their escape. He checked his watch again. Still mostly on schedule, the run-in with the guard had thrown him behind another thirty seconds, but it wasn't anything he couldn't handle. They had a five-minute contingency built-in.

Taking another deep breath, he pulled the gun from his waistband and stepped out into the hall once more. His eyes darted quickly in the direction he and Relena had arrived from and he felt his internal alarm system go off in his head. He released the safety mechanism and turned to take a step towards the security checkpoint only to feel the cool metal of the end of a gun barrel come into contact with his temple.

"Drop your weapon. You're under arrest."

Trowa blinked, hesitated, then finally dropped his gun. It clattered against the tile floor as he raised his hands in a gesture of surrender.


	24. The Preventer force stared at the supposedly pacifist princess holding a smoking gun to their colonel’s head.

* * *

I do not own Gundam Wing. This fan fiction has no commercial value and I am not making any kind of profit or income off of this.

**Preventer Headquarters**

**Luxembourg**

The cool muzzle of the pistol drilled into the flesh of his face. He knew instantly who was on the other side of that gun, even before the familiar voice informed him he was under arrest.

"Wufei, let him go." The commanding timbre of Relena's voice resonated from somewhere behind him.

"I am disappointed in you."

"I didn't have a choice, Wufei. Let Trowa go. You know what they'll do if you arrest him."

"Relena..." The word dribbled impotently from the former HeavyArms pilot's lips, his hands still hovering in a gesture of surrender.

"Trowa, I'm sorry. I appreciate everything you tried to do, but…just go." She was still standing behind him, but he could see her in his mind if he closed his eyes; and he could feel the prick of goose bumps along his forearm at the chill in her voice.

"Tell Heero…tell Heero I love him and I'm sorry."

He expected the sound of tears to accompany her speech, but there were none. His stomach churned with a stormy sense of foreboding.

"Please Wufei. We have to go talk to Une so we can stop this."

"I knew it had to be Yuy out there." The gun was lifted from his temple, but he could still feel it pressing in and branding his skin with the mark of failure.

"I'll let him go, but you are going to put an end to this," Wufei said and grabbed her arm. "I'm sure you can find your own way out, Barton."

Trowa lowered his hands, and then bent to pick up his discarded weapon. He stood at the security checkpoint, mere yards away from a successful mission, watching them inch further and further down the hall. He rubbed his face where the pistol had touched his skin and narrowed his eyes into an emerald glare.

" _This_ is going to put me behind schedule." He turned his gaze up towards the ceiling, his eyes scanning the surface, searching…. He walked a few feet and found what he was looking for – the grate to an air vent. A gunshot sparked the hinge on the piece of metal. It swung down, leaving a gaping hole amidst the white tiles. He leapt with the grace of an acrobat into the air, catching his hands on the side of the opening and pulling himself up into the air duct. He closed the gnarled grate behind him and extracted a small set of tools from his jacket to wire it shut. He shuffled along a dark narrow path. At least he knew where they were headed.

* * *

**Cromwell Preventer Military Installation Airspace**

**Western European Region**

Zechs threw his weight into the Tomcat's thruster bar, forcing the fighter plane into a hard right turn. The control panels continued to flash and scream their warnings, shouting at him that the enemies had locked his plane in their sights and were ready to fire. Ignoring the raging panic of the red lights, Zechs instead gave his attention to the fuel gauge which now teetered just above the empty mark, dangerously low. He had completed his part of the mission, destroyed Cromwell's deserted twin base in Hidelburg. The journey alone had eaten up most of his fuel reserves, the remainder being quickly spent as he darted back and forth across the sky, engaging the Preventer squadrons in an exhausting life or death game of cat and mouse. He was shooting to down the aircrafts, but spare the lives of the men inside. The Preventers were shooting to kill.

"I can't keep this up," he spat aloud, dodging yet another round of fire and blinking his sore and tired eyes against the fatigue that loomed every bit as threateningly as the remaining planes that swarmed around him. The radar bleeped and Zechs could see Duo and Heero in the distance, entangled in their own lethal dances. Knowing that neither he nor his plane would last more than a few minutes, the platinum-haired pilot once again banked the Tomcat and waited for his opportunity to strike; they had to give zero-three all the precious minutes they possibly could. This operation was all about time.

If Barton was on schedule, then a few minutes was all that would be necessary. If Trowa had fallen behind, or worse… well, Zechs wasn't going to allow himself to think about that. Breathing deeply and narrowing his eyes, the former Lightening Baron coolly sized up his situation: He had one missile remaining under the left wing, though he had lost the gatling gun sometime ago, and very little ammunition still in the right with no more missiles on that side. Then, of course, who could forget the three Preventer planes moving into formation right in front of him, screeching through the sky like giant raptors hunting their prey.

Zechs hunkered down over the controls – this would be the last chance he would have to accelerate and still have enough fuel to make it back to the Arctic Base with the others. His gloved fingers curled around the thruster as he eased it forward, deliberately placing himself right into the aggressors' flight path.

"Just keep that formation," he instructed his opposition icily while he barreled towards them. "Come on, don't move," he hissed as the warnings lit up and blared around him. The planes were closing the distance, and Zechs began a calculated count-down of his own: "Three-two-one…" He broke from the straight line, wheeling his plane in a tight arc around his pursuers. Just the right trajectory and… Fire!

The final missile was launched, roaring mercilessly towards its targets and hitting its marks; first grazing the nearest plane's tail rudder, then exploding into the rear engine of the next. The final plane, having no time to react, flew headlong into the flaming debris and caught fire.

He pushed up his visor and watched all three of the pilots eject from their ailing crafts, colorful parachutes blooming into the sky carrying them gently to the ground. Zechs pushed lightly against the controls in order to move towards where zero-two and zero-one now flew side by side, having made short work of their respective adversaries. But something… something wasn't right. The Tomcat's pilot glanced over his shoulder, noticing the angry trail of smoke snaking out of the left engine. If they were attacked again, he would have to retreat. A growl escaped from his throat moments before he swore aloud, hammering the plane's dashboard with his fist. And on the control panel the countdown continued.

Seven minutes, twenty-four seconds and change. The countdown rolled by quickly in a whirl of fluorescent green while Duo Maxwell shook his head and watched the last of the Preventer jets plunge towards the earth, flames still lapping at the sky out of the wounded wings and engines. That group of fighters was supposed to have been the organization's elite, their best-trained pilots. ' _The only thing that made this even remotely tricky was that they outnumbered us ten-to-one_ ,' Duo smirked to himself, having single-handedly downed his portion of the two squadrons in less than ten minutes. _'They don't have a clue who they're dealing with_.' Even still, the last encounter had all but depleted his ammunition. It was hard to swallow, but if Cromwell sent up more reinforcements…

Six minutes, thirty-two seconds – that's how much longer they had to hold out. Duo looked up to find Heero's plane moving smoothly alongside his. "We're almost there, buddy," he said reassuringly, though the other pilot couldn't hear him. Six minutes and four seconds. Duo's eyes wandered out to the horizon. "Damn, he's been hit!"

From across the hazy battlefield, thousands of feet above the earth, Zechs' fighter came limping into view. It no longer glided gracefully across the sky, but bucked and lolled, spewing smoke from a sputtering engine while the man inside struggled to keep it on course and in the air. Five minutes and fifty-two seconds. The control panel beeped and Duo held his breath: A squadron of six planes was approaching from the east.

Heero cast a glance over his shoulder, catching Duo's eye. A quick motion of his arm, and the braided pilot nodded, shooting off to the southeast while Heero moved to the northeast in order to meet the oncoming fighters. Zechs was between them, straight on to the east, and Heero only hoped that his rival-turned-ally from so long ago could hold out the precious last minutes Trowa needed to get far enough away from the base.

They came into sight, and Heero rolled his plane to the left, dodging enemy missiles. This machine was so much more agile and responsive than his gundam, he noted while he arced in front of the Preventers, pushing forward in a burst of speed and watching them follow closely behind. His console warned that he was locked in their targets, and he dove towards the ground, maneuvering his sleek fighter beneath his pursuers. The red light vanished, and he quickly flattened out again. Now they were in _his_ sights. As he locked in one of the enemy fighters the glaring green monitor blinked at him – five minutes and seven seconds to go.

Zechs was battling the machine; he couldn't keep it under control. He swirled in the air a moment before leveling out, avoiding a fresh barrage of enemy fire, but he had little ammunition left and less fuel. The burst of speed to get him out of danger would cost his retreat. His console blared a pitched and glowing symphony of warnings and red letters indicating all three had him locked on target. An instant later, one of his pursuers was smashed from the sky in a blinding flash of light. Duo had taken care of his targets and then moved to where Zechs floundered, just barely managing to out-maneuver the Preventers. They had started this mission together, and that's how they would finish it.

Duo fired his last missile at one of the two remaining planes, but missed. Even still, the Preventer force gave up on the disabled aircraft and pursued their more agile opponent, thus moving far away from Zechs's distressed plane. All Zechs could do was watch as Duo expertly eluded the pair of fighters, and moved them into position allowing Heero to take the final shot that would down them both. As the pair of Tomcats moved victoriously to his side, an ominous beep echoed dimly through the cockpit. No, it was no enemy missile lock, and the fuel tank wasn't empty. Yet. No, this time the beep was alerting them of new reinforcements from the Preventer base. Three more squadrons had shot up and loomed on the horizon, like envoys of death.

There was nothing left but to retreat. They could not engage the enemy, not unless they wanted to die. Four minutes and thirteen seconds flashed on the clock. It would be nothing short of a miracle if Trowa had gotten her out in time.

* * *

**Preventer Headquarters**

**Luxembourg**

They arrived in the main control room; she had not resisted Wufei's lead, which led him to believe that perhaps the reason Trowa had handcuffed her was because she didn't want to go. This relieved him somewhat as the thought that she would try to escape was dishonorable. They had come to an understanding over the years, and through time she had earned some of his grudging respect. It would seriously undermine that respect and trust to think she had wanted to run away from what he deemed to be her responsibilities and consequences of her actions.

Colonel Une looked up at their entrance and blinked rapidly several times, as if trying to figure out why Relena would be there. Wufei made a motion with his head and the colonel quickly broke from the small assembly that had gathered around the comlink table manned by Private Wes and made her way over to them.

"We know who is out there," Wufei said, his eyes narrowed at his superior.

Une's eyelids fluttered closed at the silent message. "Tell me it's not…"

"It is. I found her with Barton. He was trying to liberate her."

Relena's voice spoke up then, low and eerily steady, sounding as if she was the one in command. "I want to keep this under wraps, Colonel. I'll pay the consequences, and I accept full responsibility. It is my fault alone."

"Relena, they may have blown up one of our military bases."

She shook her head. "No, I can't believe that."

"We can't confirm it, but it appears to be what happened."

Relena's head lowered to the floor. Her entire body visibly sagged - a flickering candle extinguished by a tidal wave. The words of the others in the room echoed hollowly in her ears.

"We can perhaps go lenient on them if they'd turn themselves in. But they refuse all radio transmissions."

The pitch-blackness of despair parted for a moment. "We can contact them on Heero's frequency." She raised her head with some effort and turned a vacant stare towards Wufei. "Let me talk to them."

She told him the necessary information and he moved to relay it to the communications officer in charge of the comlink. Relena observed quietly as the connection was made and Une hailed Heero through her headset.

"Zero one, do you copy?"

Her eyes flitted to Relena and she moved her head slightly from side to side indicating that there was no response.

"Pilot zero one. I know you can hear me. The prisoner is still in confinement. Repeat: the prisoner is still in confinement." There was a loud crackle, causing Une's neck to spasm mildly. She blinked as the connection reverted back to bare silence.

Private Wes's voice broke the stillness of the room. "Colonel, the enemy is trying to establish visual contact, should I accept?"

"NO!" Relena yelled to the officer. Her eyes were on fire, all thought suffocated from her mind by the clouds of smoke and desperation.

"Go ahead," Une answered with a nod of her head. She turned to the large monitor at the front of the room, as if waiting to make virtual eye contact once more with Heero Yuy.

She fought to breathe and stammered out. "Wha-what? You can't!"

"Relena, he's in too deep."

The gun itched in the waistband of her pants. Her palms grew moist as the ice in her veins began to melt. "Stop it! I don't believe he killed anyone, he promised. It has to be a mistake." Her fingers tingled, and the flesh of her stomach crawled, begging for relief. She couldn't let this happen…he would be finished, ruined, in the same situation she now faced. _I'm the one who can destroy you, now._

"Connection established, I'm going to try to bring him up on the main screen, but this is…."

Gunshots thundered; lightning struck the comlink, exploding it with a loud popping sound and bathing Private Wes in a torrent of electrical sparks. He screamed, but was drowned out by the white and black rainstorm shushing on the main monitor.

The Preventer force present turned a menacing eye, hands fluttering to their weapons, then faltered and stared at the supposedly pacifist princess holding a smoking gun to their colonel's head.

"Call off the attack." She almost didn't recognize the hoarse sound as her own voice.

"Relena…"

"Now!"

Une straightened her shoulders. "Give the order to retreat."

"How?" Private Wes's response came out as a high-pitched whine.

"Use the damned telegraph!"

"Yes ma'am!"

In a low voice, the colonel tried to reason with her captor. "Relena, I can sympathize, but this is a mistake."

"Maybe so, but I can't let him do this. Promise me you won't go after him."

She turned her head stiffly and met Relena's pained eyes. "As your hostage, or your friend?"

"The order to retreat has been sent. The squad leaders have responded back and they are returning to base." The communications officer called out.

Relena lowered the gun. "As my friend. You knew I could never…" Her hand trembled slightly, and her chest constricted…she needed to get out of there. She needed to breathe. Her grip tightened on the weapon in her hand.

"I will do what I can, but…."

Relena nodded, and at least appeared to visibly relax. She held the gun out in the palm of a quaking hand.

_I don't need your pity._

"Thank you. May I make one more request?"

_This is my battle that I have to fight on my own._

Colonel Une frowned and reached out for the weapon. The tremor in Relena's hand stilled.

… _Always too weak to do what I should._

She closed her fist around the gun and stepped back. "If I promise not to escape, will you promise not to stop me?" She took another step back, and another, inching away from Une.

In her mind, she heard him whisper. _"Stay."_

The colonel frowned. "Stop you from wha…Relena!" She yelled at the girl's retreating back.

_I can't._

* * *

**Cromwell Preventer Military Installation Airspace**

**Western European Region**

Heero had been watching with disgust the clock count down too slowly, the Preventer squadrons approaching too quickly. Three and a half minutes, he estimated, they would be short three and a half minutes. His fingers curled into fists around his controls.

"NO!" He shouted at his monitor. "This is… this is UNACCEPTABLE!" He ran the calculations through his head again: insufficient fuel, inadequate ammunition, no matter how he figured it, it wouldn't work. They had to retreat.

Through the singing of the radar beeps from his console, he failed to hear the first hail on his wartime frequency. A frequency only a few people knew, and none should be calling.

But a moment later, he heard the second hail: "Pilot zero one. I know you can hear me. The prisoner is still in confinement. Repeat the prisoner is still in confinement."

* * *

**Mission control, Preventer Headquarters**

**Luxembourg**

"Go after her!" A gunshot followed Relena out the door, but she was already speeding down the hallway, the doors and offices a blur in her peripheral vision as she ran towards a destination that even she wasn't sure of. Relena's heartbeat pounded in her ears, resounding like the chime of clock. With each beat, she knew that she was getting closer, closer to the final beat. Would her captors realize that the way out she sought had nothing to do with breaking free of her cell in the Preventer Headquarters?

Wufei was the first one into the hallway, giving chase to the fugitive Princess. "Why is she running?" He wondered as he continued down the corridor, gaining ground. A shot rang out and he dove to the floor, but it was just a stray bullet that lodged in the wall. She wasn't looking as she shot behind her; she was just hoping to slow her pursuers. Pulling himself up off of the floor, Wufei continued his sprint through the maze of hallways.

"She's going the wrong way," Trowa mused in confusion as he changed direction to attempt to follow Relena from his position in the air ducts. He had witnessed the entire scene in the control room, and his instinct told him that the young woman he was supposed to be fighting for was now desperate. He crawled along as quickly as possible, no longer caring what noise he made as the aluminum passage echoed and groaned with his movement. "Relena, where are you go-…?"

* * *

Relena reached behind her and fired again, never allowing her pace to slow. _Think, I need to think!_ A room, her brain screamed as she fought for air, nearly out of breath from running. _Find a room_. As she rounded the next corner, she saw one that was open. Mechanically, she shot the keypad control, forcing the door to close while she dove underneath it just in time to lock herself in.

She attempted to get to her feet, but instead collapsed in front of an office chair in the conference room she had entered. She laid the gun beside her and closed her eyes, feeling the cool of the tile floor against her burning cheek. The sensation calmed her and slowly she sat up, resting her head on the seat of the chair. She felt the overwhelming urge to cry, but couldn't. Her tears were gone; she had none left.

"There is nothing left." She had failed him. The one she had been trying so hard to protect. He had fought again, probably killed again – because of her. His future was in jeopardy, his heart in ruins. And it was all her fault.

"I'm going to die," she told herself in a whisper and looked down at the gun. Relena picked it up gingerly, holding it at arm's length, marveling at how deadly such a small thing could be. "I am… Going. To. Die." Her hand began to tremble, and she brought it down to her side, all the while gripping the cold metal in her shaking fingers.

"Give me the courage…"

There was the sound of hurried footsteps again, this time headed back towards the control room.

"Give me the strength…"

She could hear a few words of frustration uttered from the agents that had been pursuing her, and the rumbling of the air conditioner coming to life.

"To end his suffering…"

She blocked out the noise as she focused all of herself on a simple prayer.

"By ending my own."


	25. Pilot Zero-One to Preventer. You will hand over the prisoner or face the consequences.

* * *

I do not own Gundam Wing. This fan fiction has no commercial value and I am not making any kind of profit or income off of this.

**Cromwell Preventer Military Installation Airspace**

**Western European Region**

Une's words echoed and pulsed through his veins like venom. "The prisoner is still in confinement. Repeat: the prisoner is still in confinement."

Heero ceased to breathe, feeling the blood drain from his face and limbs despite the pressurized flight suit. A chill seeded itself in his chest and began to radiate throughout his body, forcing the air from his lungs.

"No…" he wheezed out, shaking his head, refusing at first to believe what he had heard. His aching fingers clutched the controls, seeking to grasp onto anything – as if holding some object would allow him to hold onto the hope that this mission had not failed. Could it be? Had they failed?

The carefully constructed subterfuge came fluttering down like a house of cards. " _I should have gone in myself,"_ he seethed, rehashing all the carefully laid plans in his head, trying to decide what might have gone wrong inside the Preventer Headquarters, and what went awry in the air above Cromwell. But in the end only one thing, one person mattered. _Relena…_

Heero's fingers tightened their grip around the thruster bar, and he eyed the fuel gauge. There was no way he could make the retreat to the Arctic if he made an assault on Preventer Headquarters in Luxembourg, but he would not admit failure just yet. Steadying himself, he narrowed his eyes in concentration as he inhaled the cool air flowing through his oxygen mask; his hand now searching for the switch on the control panel that would reopen communications.

_So, it has come to this…_

* * *

Duo held his position, glancing up from the dots dancing across the radar screen only to see the opposition looming in the distance. They were outnumbered, outgunned and engaging the Preventer reinforcements would be a death sentence. Still, it was difficult to accept, having to run. No one had to tell him it was time to retreat, he knew all too well that this was it, time to get out of there or time to die.

Even still, doubts poured through his mind: was running really the right thing to do? For so long he had been careless with his life - fearless, reckless and unconcerned whether he would live to see another day. He thought he had changed, marrying Hilde and building a life after the war. He now had a wife to go home to, but what kind of life would they lead if he always had to live in fear of discovery?

Duo waited for some kind of sign, feeling his heart sink lower into his chest, constricting his lungs as he got the strange sense that something was horribly wrong; and it had nothing to do with Preventer squadrons out on the horizon.

The feeling was confirmed when the control panel blared at him, indicating the airwaves were no longer locked around Cromwell, and he saw the ghost of a familiar face appear on his vid screen.

"Pilot zero-one to Preventer. You will hand over the prisoner, or face the consequences, over."

"Heero? Shit!" There was no response from Preventer headquarters, and so the former Zero pilot repeated the message. Duo tried to break in to find out what was going on, but Heero was either blocking him or ignoring his attempts to hail the mission leader.

"Pilot zero-one to Preventer. You will hand over the prisoner or face the consequences. Do you copy? Over."

"Yuy, dammit!" Zechs seethed, "What the hell are you doing?" This is not within the scope of the mission, he thought to himself, feeling his entire body grow cold.

Receiving no response on the reserved frequency, Zechs growled angrily and slammed his fist against the glass of the vid screen. He hated not knowing what was going on. Obviously, something had gone terribly wrong if Heero was threatening to attack Preventer Headquarters, but his fellow pilot had to know they didn't have the ammunition or the fuel to back up a threat like that. All Zechs could do was sit back and attempt to figure out just what Heero was trying to accomplish.

The screen broke in half as Duo's face appeared. "What the hell is he doing?"

"I don't know, he's blocking me. He's…" The former Deathscythe pilot trailed off, and his head jolted away from the monitor.

"They…they're retreating!" Duo's voice crackled slightly, but Zechs wasn't sure it was due to the technology.

"What?"

"The squadrons. They're turning!"

Zechs stared mutely at the man on the screen for a moment before checking his own radar, seeing for himself that the once threatening formation of points were moving out of range – and away from them. _What is going on up here?_

His thoughts were interrupted once again by pilot Zero-Two. "Well, that's a relief," Duo said lifting his visor and pushing his sweat-dampened bangs away from his face. But his cheerful countenance soon fell as reality nipped at his mind. "Even still, man, there's nothing else we can do. If we attack Preventer… Shit, where's he…?"

"He's broken formation and heading toward Luxembourg. I can't go after him."

"He can't have enough fuel to do this. I'll try to contact him again, maybe he's not blocking us."

Duo frantically flipped the com-switch, his violet eyes wide and following the sleek fighter plane that was cutting through the clouds in the opposite direction.

"Heero, come in Heero."

The former Zero pilot adjusted his oxygen mask again as he stared straight ahead, ignoring his friend's hail.

"Pilot Zero-One, answer me!"

_"I'm coming Relena."_ He flexed his hands around the controls, gone was the crushing feeling of anxiety sitting atop his chest. Suddenly, he was back to being numb…like he was before the war…like he was before her.

"Heero, I know you can't make it there and still retreat! Are you trying to kill yourself?"

He could remember…those light blue eyes just staring at him, into him, showing concern for a total stranger, and for a young man unworthy of such affection.

"Heero, there's still a chance." Duo all but shouted over their connection. “We don't know…Trowa's still in there, he could still succeed, don't give up hope yet!"

_Hope…_ Heero blinked and looked up from the path he was hell bent on following towards Luxembourg.

_Hope dies like us all_.

* * *

**Conference Room 129, Preventer Headquarters**

**Luxembourg**

She had let herself into a room, and lost her pursuers. Now was the perfect time to grab her and get her out of there.

Wufei thought he was long gone, and they could go through the air ducts most of the way, since the schedule had already been blown and Relena turned out to be more agile than he had previously thought.

Trowa looked down through the grate and saw a partially obstructed view of the young woman kneeling in front of a chair. He applied pressure to the thin metal screen in order to remove it, but it didn't budge. He frowned and searched out his small set of tools, including what looked like a dentist's mirror. Pushing it through the slits in the grate, he instantly saw the problem – it was screwed in from the bottom. He pulled out a thin and oddly-shaped, battery powered screwdriver, making quick work of the first screw. Three more to go. He could have just shot it like the one before, he reasoned, but he didn't want to attract attention to Relena's location.

His work was interrupted when noticed a strange movement in the room below. Turning his attention from the task at hand, Trowa watched with widened eyes as the former princess sucked in a deep breath and brought _his_ pistol up to her head. The world seemed to stop as she stood there, body trembling with the gun poised at her temple.

"Oh God no," he whispered, pushing violently against the grate, shuffling in the constricting vent and banging loudly against his metal confines. She didn't seem to hear him, and didn't turn around to acknowledge the noise from above. The only movement she made was all too visible from Trowa's perch. Her finger squeezed the trigger.

Another forceful thrust and the grate snapped in his hands, his body pitching forward and dropping quickly to the floor behind her at the same instant a loud gunshot rang out in the room, sending a warm shower of blood to mix with the cold beads of perspiration on his forehead. Trowa caught her wilted form before it could hit the ground, aware of nothing else but the heat of her blood oozing down his cheek.

_"It is not our own death that will be the penalty if we don't succeed."_

* * *

**Mission control, Preventer Headquarters**

**Luxembourg**

"Colonel, we're getting a transmission from Cromwell over the telegraph."

Colonel Une turned around to face the private, finally removing her eyes from the empty doorway. The picture of Relena holding the gun was still etched deeply in her mind, but she couldn't allow herself to be distracted, not right now.

"What are they saying? How bad is the damage?"

"It…they are reporting zero damage, Colonel."

"What? But that's not possible!"

"I don't know Colonel. Cromwell's Commander says their communication has been cut off for the last two hours. 'There were no casualties, stop. Explain situation, stop.' What should I tell them?"

"Tell them we will apprise them of the situation once we have more details. In the meantime, I want Rogers and Taylor to get over there, and find out what the hell went on this morning."

* * *

**General Airspace**

**Western Europe Region**

_Shit! I don't even know if he can hear me._ "Why won't you talk to me?" Duo screamed out loud at his friend. He watched Heero's plane still set on its course, barreling towards Luxembourg - and certain death. And right now, the former Deathscythe pilot was helpless to stop it. All he could do now was talk.

"Heero, God damn it, as long as she's alive there's still hope, but if you attack Preventer Headquarters you will be making everything she's sacrificed be for nothing, don't you understand that?"

Zechs interrupted them then, sounding firmly in command of the floundering mission. "Yuy, let's go back and regroup. This isn't over."

"Listen to me!" Duo tried again. "If you attack them, you're proving them right, that we ARE the enemy. We bluffed, they called it, but that doesn't mean it's over. Heero, are you really going to seal her fate and yours? Are you going to break your promise never to kill again? Would she want that, Heero? Would Relena really want you to kill for her? Did you hear Zechs? He's right, Heero, this isn't over!"

Duo's words cut through him, causing him to loosen his grasp on the Tomcat's thruster. _"Would Relena want you to kill for her?"_ Heero closed his eyes, listening to the hiss of the air flowing through the oxygen mask. His fingers trembled against the plane's controls as if they alone held the power to make the choice whether to guide the pilot towards Luxembourg and death, or safely back to the base.

Duo held his breath, watching Heero's fighter plane diminish in the distance. He crossed himself and prayed silently for his friend, then settled his hands back on the controls to break formation and head towards the Arctic rendezvous point. As he completed the turn in the dawning sky, he cast one last regretful glance at the white trail his friend's fighter left behind… _"You've made your choice. God help you, Heero."_

"This isn't over," the former Zero pilot tried to convince himself, repeating the words aloud as he led the plane into a sweeping arc, turning it back towards the Arctic. He could see Duo and Zechs on the horizon, and watched listlessly as the vast, shimmering, blue sea unfurled far below, the plane carrying him farther and farther away from the land.

From her. 

The console beeped loudly and flashed once again, causing Heero to look up.

"Welcome back, buddy. You had me worried, there." Duo said, relief evident is his voice. "I thought we lost you."

"This isn't over," Heero repeated, ignoring Zero-Two. "This isn't…" Another alarm sounded, jolting his attention back to the controls. He was met by a row of green zeroes staring back at him from the panel, contradicting him boldly, stating the finality of the mission. In mocking silence they remained, taunting the pilot with their stillness, wordlessly telling him: _It is over.  
_

_The countdown has ended. You are out of time._

* * *

**General Airspace**

**Atlantic Ocean**

He didn't remember leaving the room, knocking out the guards, or climbing in his waiting shuttle with the Tomcat nestled in its belly. He didn't remember the blood on his hands when he took off, but he could see it now, congealing and gumming up the flight controls, making his fingers stick to one another and leaving fingerprints on various knobs and buttons. But it was only a minor nuisance. What bothered him most was how unworthy he felt to touch it, how wrong it was for her life to be bathing an insignificant shuttle and a nameless soldier in its royalty.

He didn't remember worrying about being caught escaping the Preventer base, or a time when he felt quite so empty. What he did remember, he didn't want to see playing and replaying in his mind. He squeezed his eyes shut trying to block out the memory….

He didn't want to remember the sound of her breath leaving her body, or the way she fell against him, lying back in his arms like she was longing for him to hold her. He didn't want to remember the blood gurgling over Wufei's hands as he applied pressure to the wound and shouted at him to leave. He didn't want to remember feeling the urge to ask why. Looking back, the answer was obvious….

But he wanted to remember his friend's promise, and held onto it with the desperation of a drowning man.

_"I'll get her help. She'll be all right," Wufei growled at Trowa, throwing off his jacket and dropping to his knees beside the fallen princess, pressing both hands against the wound like they had been taught in Preventer training. Keeping the heel of his right hand tight against deep gash, he brought his left wrist with the comm. device up to his mouth. "I need an emergency response team in conference room one two nine, at the north entrance, the west entrance is disabled. Repeat: the west entrance is disabled."_

_"Right away!" A voice crackled in response._

_"You'd better go, Barton, while you still have a chance."_

_Trowa stood up from the ground, staring blankly at the two figures on the floor. He walked towards the exit, not bothering to wipe the blood off of his hands, turning back to Wufei before he left. "Thank you. Not for letting me go, but for saving her."_

_"Suicide is not an honorable way to die. Now leave before they get here."_

_Trowa nodded slowly, he was having trouble tearing his eyes away from the sight of her lying on the ground, a growing pool of blood collecting under her right shoulder - where Wufei had shot her._

* * *

**Medical Wing, Preventer Headquarters**

**Luxembourg**

"You are a stubborn woman," Wufei spoke to the semi-conscious girl lying before him on the hospital bed, tubes running under her nose and hooked into veins in her arm and chest. Her eyes moved beneath their lids before the flesh separated, revealing glistening white. It was slow, but she managed to curve the corners of her mouth up into a smile for the Chinese Preventer. He scowled in response.

"You are trying to take the coward's way out, Relena, and I won't allow it."

Her left hand moved, inched, rather, towards his arm, grabbing at his sleeve with trembling fingers. "I am..not… ," she whispered. Her breath came in gasps, and he could tell she was fighting to keep her eyes open. "You know..me..protected me."

"I protected you – the honorable woman that stood up in front of the entire ESUN senate and handed them a box of ashes. I protected that woman even when she was weak and clinging to her friends to fight her battles for her, because I believed in the person I saw that day. I saw her again when she shot the communication device in the main control room to protect the man she loves."

"I…I have never…been strong..enough. Not without him."

"You're wrong, Relena. Yuy doesn't give you your strength, it's just an excuse. The only noble thing you can do is to stop running away. You have to face your fears and consequences. All of us have had to do that at some point in our lives – face our mistakes, admit our fears, and go on with our lives. It's what makes us stronger, it's what gives us honor."

"I…I'm sorry…"

"I'm disappointed in you. You lost my respect today… as a soldier and as your friend."

He could see the tear leak quietly from beneath her dark lashes. He grabbed the hand that was still resting on his arm and placed it gently next to the other on her stomach. His voice softened. "Get some rest. Sally will be in to check on you."

Wufei turned to walk out of the room, stepping quietly in case she had already tumbled back into sleep. He was almost at the door when he heard her quiet voice, strained and broken calling out to him. "I'm so sorry…."

* * *

**Prime Minister Talmadge’s Office**

**Western European Region**

  
"I didn't hear you." A male voice sifted through the dark fabric hood over Catherine's head. It sounded like he was on the phone, again, and not very happy about what he 'wasn't' hearing. She shifted in the chair, testing the ropes that rubbed painfully against her wrists and ankles, but upon hearing the man slam his phone down, she froze. 

Footsteps reached her ears; she could feel him coming closer, feel his hand tightening around her neck.

_‘Trowa please have found the information I uploaded. And please, God, I don't want to die.’_


	26. Trowa pulled the gun from his holster, and slowly climbed onto his knees. He held the pistol out to his old friend.

* * *

I do not own Gundam Wing. This fan fiction has no commercial value and I am not making any kind of profit or income off of this.

**Medical Wing, Preventer Headquarters**

**Luxembourg**

"You shouldn't have been so harsh with her, Wufei." Sally's voice assaulted him upon his exit from Relena's room. Wufei had sensed her presence behind him, but didn't bother to turn around.

"It is dishonorable enough to end your own life, it's disgusting to think that she would try to…"

"She didn't know."

The doctor's words hung in the air, the statement at first unable to penetrate his mind. Abruptly, he spun on his heel, moving towards his fellow Preventer. The contempt was written on his face as he searched her eyes for reassurance. This couldn't be the truth. But the weary and saddened look she gave him was all the confirmation he needed. He was unable to look at her and turned away, the words he spoke freezing in the distance between them, taking on an icy tone as they left his lips.

"Then you have bigger things to worry about than her physical health."

The reply tumbled out of her mouth, more a statement of fact than an attempt at an excuse. "It wasn't my decision."

Wufei slowed his retreat, coming to a halt after a few steps, but still not wanting to face her. "How many times are you people going to play God with her life? Evil begets evil, and those that deceive will see justice. I would have expected more out of you."

"Don't give me that, Wufei, it was an order from my superior officer, what was I supposed to do?"

Wufei simply shrugged, glancing half-heartedly over his shoulder before stepping out into the corridor. "It isn't my place to judge you or your actions."

* * *

**Rendezvous Point**

**Arctic Circle**

The thought briefly crossed his mind to just keep flying, but he had no right to deny Heero his retribution. Besides, he had to ask Zechs to watch over Catherine for him after he was gone.

The shuttle docked almost automatically in Howard's fancy ice-strewn air base. He wondered where the man got the funds for these types of military niceties.

For a long time after the machine stopped moving, Trowa just sat there, staring out of the cockpit at the bland landscape before him – the scene wouldn't stop replaying in his mind. The blood – her blood… on the floor, on his hands, mixing with her long golden hair as he eased her onto the tile… _Relena, I'm sorry…_

"Is it all that hopeless?" His thoughts were interrupted by someone opening the door to the shuttle. Duo's face peered inside.

"She's not here, is she?"

"No."

"Will you tell us what happened in there?"

"No." A tear traced the contour of his cheek, mixing with some of the dried blood on his face. It turned a dark red color before dropping onto the collar of his flightsuit.

"I…I'm sure it wasn't your fault, Trowa. It was a huge gamble. We know that. Zechs doesn't blame you for it."

"But Heero does."

"He's not really thinking straight, right now."

Trowa threw his head back and let out an eerie laugh. "It seems that something can break through those emotional walls after all. Good." He finally got up from the pilot's seat and faced his comrade.

"My God, Trowa. You've got blood all over you!"

Trowa glanced dazedly past his braided friend, looking instead to what lay outside the shuttle door, what was waiting for him. "Not for long, Duo. It won't be much longer now."

* * *

He saw the shuttle dock and felt his heart leap into his throat, even though he knew she wasn't there. He had prepared for this part, envisioned it happening: Trowa would arrive, Relena's long-missed form would emerge, and the two of them would take off again. Immediately. Towards a new future - one that had not yet been written, but was already in ruins.

Zechs was glaring at him, a warning look in his eye telling him something he couldn't discern. Trowa knew the penalty, had accepted it already. Failure equaled death; it was a rule none of them had made, but all had agreed to live their lives by a long time ago. His job was to bring Relena back with him. Heero had trusted his friend with the thing most precious to him, and Trowa had betrayed that trust and failed his mission.

The former Zero pilot narrowed his eyes as he saw the acrobat alight from the shuttle, and begin the trek towards the end of the runway where he and Zechs were waiting. Fire ignited in his veins as he saw how slowly the other man walked towards him, as if he wanted to delay or escape justice. Heero's lip lifted into a snarl and he brought his fists up from his sides - hands clenched so tightly that the minuscule nails bit into the soft flesh of his palm. In a flash, he took off running.

Heero lunged at the taller man, knocking him backward to the ground. "You were supposed to bring her back with you!" He screamed and landed a punch square against Trowa's jaw. The former HeavyArms pilot made no move to defend himself as he received a breath-stealing knee to his stomach, doubling him over in pain. He coughed and felt the body of his friend being pulled away.

Zechs had been right behind Heero and was trying to restrain the enraged man. As if in a fog, Trowa felt arms reach under his shoulders, trying to lift him up a split second before the hard toe of a boot collided with his ribs.

"Yuy, that's enough!" Zechs yelled, still grappling with the younger man, trying to contain him.

"He failed his mission."

The arms underneath his shoulders, lifted him back to a sitting position. He didn't glance up, and his long wheat-colored bangs hung over his face, obscuring his eyes. Instead, he pulled the gun from his holster, and slowly climbed onto his knees. He held the pistol out to his old friend.

"My life is in your hands."

* * *

**Prime Minister Talmadge’s Office**

**Western European Region**

Broken pieces of the laptop lay on the table in front of Catherine. She had done her job well, remembering all her training, and had thrown the issued laptop out the window after they had dragged her from the closet. It had landed on the concrete two stories below, and shattered into a thousand tiny pieces. They would recover nothing of what she had been given.

Her voice seemed insignificant and lost, even in such a small room. Only darkness greeted her when she attempted to lift her head and face her interrogators. "I won't tell you anything. I don't know anything." Catherine coughed and spit blood mixed with saliva onto the floor, while steeling herself for another slap to the face.

It came, but no longer stung like the first of the countless blows to her swollen cheek. The guy had a ring on his finger that burned her skin with every hit, but even that, she had gotten used to. She just hoped that gun would stay where it was, holstered, and that they would keep her alive.

* * *

**Rendezvous Point**

**Arctic Circle**

Heero tried to shake Zechs off of him, but the older man held firm. "Yuy, this won't solve anything. You know that!"

"There is a price to be paid, and I must pay it," Trowa said, his face blank, calm despite the remains of violence and grief marking his cheek. His comrade's voice never wavered. _This is how it must be_.

"Let him go, Zechs."

The elder Peacecraft stared at him for a long moment before releasing the livid man in his grasp. Heero straightened his shoulders and snatched up the gun Trowa held out to him. "Last requests?"

Trowa's eyes never left the ground. He would not look up at his friend and make this any harder on him than he had to. This was business, not a personal vendetta, he had failed the mission, and knew the penalty going in. "Please watch over Catherine for me, Zechs."

"No, Yuy, stop this right now."

A click resounded as the safety was disengaged. "He chose his fate."

Duo's voice called out from somewhere behind him. "Heero, you don't want to kill Trowa."

"I didn't want to kill a lot of people," he spat, his finger inching towards the trigger. "This… this is no different."

"My only regret is not being able to save her. But before you pull the trigger, I must deliver a message… I promised her." Trowa sucked in what he believed would be his last deep breath. "She said to tell you that she loves you and she's sorry."

The gun trembled in his hand, hesitation striking his features. "She's sorry for what?"

"I don't…I don't know. Please just make it stop, I don't want to remember anymore."

His focus blurred, he could barely make out the man kneeling before him, begging…for what, though? For his death?

His palm was wet, the polished metal of the gun grew slick and started to slip from his tremulous grasp. It was heavy, so heavy…It weighed on his arm causing the muscles in his shoulders to ache with the strain. A strong hand pulled the weapon from his fingers just when he thought the burden would bring him crashing to the ground.

"Heero, Zechs! Come quick! A newscast just announced that Relena…Relena's been injured!" The familiar voice of Quatre Raberba Winner echoed through the base control center as he and half of the Maguanac corps came bursting through the doors, interrupting the scene taking place at the rear of the hanger. "You guys, you have to hear this."

"And reports are in from Preventer Headquarters in nearby Luxembourg that Relena Peacecraft, who was being kept under house arrest, was wounded today and is now in critical condition. Details are sketchy at this hour, but sources close to Colonel Une say that it was an accidental shooting, and in no way related to the blackout incident this morning at the Cromwell Military Installation. We'll go now live to the reporter on the scene."

"What the hell happened, Trowa? It's time you gave us some answers," Zechs seethed at the former Preventer who stood, seemingly detached, in the midst of the doorway. The others were crowded around a tiny nineteen inch TV that Howard kept in the control room kitchenette. "Whose blood is that all over you?"

Trowa bowed his head, and shifted his weight to where he leaned heavily against the doorframe, as if unable to support himself any longer. Heero sunk down in one of the wooden chairs and buried his face into the palms of his hands. He already knew the answer before it was spoken.

"It's Relena's." The acrobat's voice echoed hollowly in the room.

"Can you tell us what happened, Trowa?" Quatre turned to face his friend, the reporter's voice still going but no longer being heard in the tiny room.

"I…I don't want to…remember. It's not my place…. Wufei says she'll be all right, and I believe him. All we can do is wait."

"What do you mean it's not your place?" Zechs snarled and took a menacing step towards him. Duo reached a hand out to stop the older man.

"Leave him alone. We need to get out of here, anyway. They may still come looking for us."

"They know it was us," Trowa confessed. "Luckily for Heero, Relena shot the communicator before his face was seen, so he can go back to school. I think all we can do now is go home."

Quatre nodded. "You'd better get going, now, then Heero, if you're going to play the championship game tomorrow night."

"What's the point?"

"What?" Trowa looked over at Heero, his eyes narrowed into angry slits.

"What's the point in playing the game or going back to school?" He spoke through his hands, not bothering to glance up.

Trowa crossed the room without a word, picked Heero up by the neck of his flight suit, carried him forward a few steps, and then slapped him harshly back against the wall. His green eyes had lost their dazed look, and were now hard and completely focused. "The point is that you go play for her, you go live your life for her, and stop feeling sorry for yourself."

Ice blue eyes sparked into a fiery blaze. "Sorry for myself?" He struggled against Trowa's grip.

"Yes, Heero, sorry for yourself. That's all you've done is think about how you feel, and how miserable your life would be without her. What about her? What about what she's going through? She needs you to be strong and to keep going, so dammit, that's what you're going to do." The acrobat released his hold on Heero's flight suit, and turned around. He stormed towards the door. "Believe in her, she's earned your faith," he said and exited the room.

The other four men just watched him go.

"I'll take you back to L1, Heero," Quatre offered, breaking the stunned silence. The former Zero pilot blinked and stared at nothing, but quietly nodded his consent.

" _It isn't over…"_ He told himself again and followed the others out to the landing strip. The fighter planes would be left in the large warehouse with Howard. They would not be missed - weapons like those were not needed in this new world. 

* * *

**Kendall Hall, Trinity University**

**L1 Colony**

"Man, I was hoping you'd come back." Brian said, groggily blinking up from his bed. "I tried my best to cover you with the coach, but he knows you've been missing. He wasn't about to let it out to the press though."

Heero nodded and crossed the room without turning on the lights, and slid a small duffle bag alongside his own bunk before dropping heavily onto it.

"They say she's all right. She's listed in stable condition, but it's been a media circus already. They won't say for sure what happened, but somehow, Heero, I think you know."

"I don't. I wasn't there. Trowa won't say."

Brian's voice was barely a whisper in the darkness. "So you did try to rescue her."

"Yeah."

"Heero, I…."

"There's nothing to say, Brian. I'm going to bed."

"You're going to have to see Coach first thing in the morning. What are you going to tell him?"

"Hn. I don't know."

"Well, if I think of anything, I'll let you know."

"Thanks."

Exhaustion had settled its vice-like grip into his body hours before, but sleep would not come. He stared up at the darkness which hung overhead, shifting and embracing its wayward child. He had been foolish to leave the life he knew so well, hidden within the shadows watching the light from a distance. Was this his punishment for daring to dream, to have a life of his own?

_"Stop feeling sorry for yourself." He heard Trowa's voice tell him once again._

Damn him. Didn't anyone understand?

Live for her _? I thought that's what I was doing already_.

_Believe in her…_ He always had believed in her, even when he believed in no one else. But maybe it was time to tell more than just Relena how he felt. Perhaps it was time to tell his secret to the world.

* * *

"So, you dropped a bombshell on us earlier today when you revealed in a pre-game interview your relationship with Relena Peacecraft. Can you tell us why you decided now to announce it, now, on the day of your last game of your college career?"

Heero glared over the top of the microphone that had been shoved into his face, staring straight ahead as he answered. "No."

"No, you can't tell us?"

"It's been rumored for a while, I thought it might make things easier on her…"

"So, how exactly did you meet Miss Peacecraft?"

"How? We met at school, at Saint Gabriel's Academy seven years ago."

"And were you lovers then?"

"No."

"Seven years ago is reportedly when she first made contact with the Gundam pilots, prior to her reign over the Sanq Kingdom and the world. Did you also make contact with them?"

"I didn't stay at that school long."

"No, you didn't, in fact you only stayed for a month according to past school records at the Academy, care to explain that?"

"I transferred."

"Where?"

"To another school."

"Which school?"

"I don't remember."

"You don't remember that school, but you remember St. Gabriel's?"

"Yes, because of whom I met there."

"Meaning Relena."

"Yes."

"Do you remember meeting other people there?"

"Not really."

"No one that might have been a Gundam pilot?"

"No."

"You said that your relationship had been rumored for a while now, but prior to that rumor was one that suggested Miss Peacecraft protected the Gundam pilots because she was romantically involved with one of them. Knowing her like you do, and for as long as you have, was that ever true?"

"No."

"Then why does she protect them?"

"Relena believes in justice, and equality, she didn't feel it was fair…."

"And what do you think? Is it fair of ESUN to fear and want to lock away the Gundam pilots?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"They were soldiers just like those of the Alliance, Oz, and White Fang…"

"Yes, but the Gundam pilots were rebels, they started the last war."

"No, it was my understanding they fought against the Alliance…"

"You seem to sympathize with their cause. Is that just for Miss Peacecraft's sake or something else?"

"I don't…"

"The Gundam pilots would be about your age, now, Mr. Yuy."

"And about your age as well."

"Yes, but I don't have a romantic tie to Relena Peacecraft. Can you tell us, Mr. Yuy, are you, were you in fact, one of the Gundam pilots Miss Peacecraft wishes to protect?"

"Dammit Brian, that's not fair!"

"Heero, you've walked into it four times already, I'm telling you they will go there eventually, no matter what you want to answer. The press isn't out to be fair. They will ask, and if you deny it, they'll still dig into your past, and if you admit it, you're toast."

"But…."

"You won't do her any good this way. So, go tell the coach you were having anonymous girlfriend problems, your long distance relationship came to a crumbling end, and forget thoughts of holding a press conference to announce your feelings to the world."

Heero glared at his friend from across the room.

"One game, Yuy. One game and then you've pretty well got it made. Regardless of whether we win, you'll be signing a pro contract within a few weeks, and coasting 'til graduation."

Heero looked away, turning his thoughts from press conferences and soccer games to….

"How is she doing, by the way?"

"I don't know," Heero said, fatigue still evident in his face. "I was going to find out after my meeting with the coach."

Brian sighed. "Only you could hack the Preventer database."

"Hn."

"All right, get going," Brian urged, trying his best to sound encouraging " I'll be waiting here, and watching for any news. Good luck."

* * *

**Bloom Residence**

**L3 Colony**

Trowa worked away at his computer, his eyes flicking over page after page of text log files, trying to trace back the location of where his sister had last transmitted from, but to no avail. He did, however, find an encrypted upload that had been completed late the night before the attack, just before the revolving IP address changed over to the next randomly generated location. With a sigh, he pulled down the file folder and began the tedious process of decrypting the data.

"It must be something important. I wonder how important, though."

* * *

**Kendall Hall, Trinity University**

**L1 Colony**

The afternoon sun was high up in the sky, but the room was pitched in darkness, blinds closed and curtains drawn. The only light in the room was that of his laptop screen blinking red that the connection had been terminated.

The door creaked open, but the intrusion elicited no response from the only occupant. "Heero, we've got to go, warm up starts in a half hour."

Light surged through the room after Brian flicked the switch, but his roommate lay on the bed staring up at the ceiling in his soccer shorts but nothing else, as if he had run out of the necessary energy to finish dressing.

"How is she?"

"Okay," his voice sounded raspy. Brian stepped closer and was sure that he could see tear stains on his friend's cheek.

"Okay?" He managed to wheeze, forcing the shock out of mind. _Heero… crying?_

"Yeah, she's okay. Awake and recovering."

"Then why…?"

"I'm not going. I have a phone call to make."

"Heero, you can make the call afterwards. Ya gotta play. Come on."

"Brian…"

"There's something you're not telling me…again."

"It's nothing." Heero sat up and turned his back towards the door and his friend. He squeezed his eyes shut, and buried his face in his hands. _God, why?_ He whispered and felt that emptiness drowning him, filling his lungs like frozen seawater, and making it difficult to breathe.

"Then if it's nothing, get dressed and let's go."

"I won't be able to concentrate on anything if I don't make that phone call, Brian. I'll get dressed and make the call. Tell the coach it's an emergency, but I'll be there before the game starts. I promise."

"All right, but he won't be happy."

"Hn."

The door closed and Heero moved towards the vid-phone.

_Why didn't you tell me, Relena?_


	27. She would die to protect you – even from yourself

I do not own Gundam Wing. This fan fiction has no commercial value and I am not making any kind of profit or income off of this.

* * *

Chapter 27

A genuine smile curved Trowa's lips for the first time in months as he looked over the scanned pages he had succeeded in decrypting. "Catherine did it," he thought and saved the documents to the desktop machine he was working on. He then turned to the videocomm device and started to secure a connection, but before it was completed, Colonel Une cut in.

"Trowa," she said in a crisp tone. He nodded to her in greeting.

"I hesitated in contacting you regarding this situation, but since it affects a member of your family, I felt I had no choice."

"Where's Catherine?"

"We don't know. She's late reporting in. We sent a team of investigators out this afternoon to find out what they could, but Talmadge is dead, and Catherine is nowhere to be found."

Trowa shot an icy glare at the screen. "She shouldn't be a Preventer."

"And _you_ shouldn't have attacked an unmanned military base in an attempt to help Relena escape, but we all have lapses in judgment from time to time."

Trowa disregarded Une's last comment, determined to get back to the real reason behind this conversation. "She sent me some files. They are, from what I can tell…important documents essential to Relena's situation. I was just about to contact you."

The Colonel stared at him intently, a trace of curiosity crossing her features. "We'll need that information as soon as possible, but I'm not sure how secure these lines are right now, we've had a couple of hacking incidents lately. Can you bring the files here in person?"

"I can, and I will... But only if I'm allowed to help with the investigation regarding Catherine's disappearance."

"That's ill advised."

"Those are my terms."

"We could subpoena those files."

"Yes, but it could take weeks, and I could delete them in the meantime."

"Perhaps, but you wouldn't do that to Relena."

Trowa paused briefly before replying. "No, you're right, I wouldn't."

"Bring the files, we'll reinstate your position, and you can help with the investigation. But you will not be permitted anywhere near Relena."

"I'm on my way."

* * *

No sooner had the Colonel terminated the connection with one Gundam pilot, than the face of another appeared on screen. She took a step back, shocked by the ghostly pallor and angry strain of his features. She had never seen Heero Yuy like this. Never. Still, the Preventer collected herself, prepared for the worst - and so one had to be when dealing with this young man in particular.

"Why the hell didn't someone tell me?" His voice was a low growl, though it seemed as if the rage contained within could shatter the very screen on which his image appeared.

"And hello to you, too Mr. Yuy. Long time no see."

"You heard me."

Une tried to keep up a complacent air. "You should be glad I'm so forgiving, Heero."

"Forgiving?" His eyes pierced right through her from hundreds of miles above the Earth.. "I want to know why I was told she wasn't pregnant! Why someone killed our child! And I want to speak with her right NOW!"

She had to look away from the screen. "Heero, Wufei only shot her to stop her from killing herself."

All the color fled from his face as he choked on the revelation. "She wouldn't…. She'd consider…no….NO!"

Une inwardly winced, feeling her heart drop onto the floor. "She didn't know, Heero." She blinked her eyes closed slowly, before looking back up at the monitor to meet his gaze – and whatever judgment he would pass upon her. "We told her the tests came back negative. It was only a temporary measure…."

"She didn't know?"

"No." She stared down at her hands. "And now that she's lost the baby, we figured it was best left unknown. I wish you wouldn't hack our systems."

"What in the _hell_ happened down there?"

"We had no idea she was that depressed…. That she would ever." The Colonel stopped and took a deep breath. She met his eyes once more. "I'm very sorry for your loss."

"Sorry?"

"Heero, she's resting and she doesn't need this right now. You have a game to play, and we have word that some new information is coming in from one of our operatives that could be the break we've been waiting for. I promised her no one would come after you. I will keep that promise."

The former gundam pilot shook his head, as if the woman's answer was still unacceptable. "You should have told her. I could have been there…."

"Heero, we thought we were doing what was best for her. She would never lie to you, but she didn't want you involved."

"Well, from now on, I am involved."

"Whatever you think you can accomplish, you will only succeed in hurting her further. One thing I know is that she would die to protect you – even from yourself."

* * *

The same thick voice answered the electronic peal of a cell phone. She could picture in her mind the man that belonged to that voice - shorter than Trowa with a neck and two arms the size of tree trunks. He wasn't the only one in the room where she was being held, but it was obvious from what went on that he was the ringleader – at least on this end of the phone. From the snippets of one-sided conversation she caught, it was easy to tell someone on the other end was truly calling the shots.

The hood was suffocating and hot, but she could breathe all right, and see star-shaped patterns of light through the natural weave of the fabric. She tried to minimize the sound of her exhale whenever Thick Neck was on the phone.

"He's going to be where?"

There was a long pause.

"He's got the data."

Catherine held her breath not wanting to miss anything at all of this exchange. _"Who has the data?"_

"Yeah, we'll get there before he brings it in. We'll need his name, though."

_"Please tell me they didn't find Trowa…."_

"Trowa Barton, right."

Once again the heavy footsteps moved in her direction, echoing menacingly until they stopped in front of her. His breath was hot on her already flushed and swollen cheek.

"Hey pretty lady, ya don't happen ta know a Trowa Barton, do you?"

She shook her head.

There was a hint of amusement in his voice as he spoke into the phone. "She says she doesn't know him. Yes, Mr. Krizova, I'll handle it."

Hands clamped down over her wrists where they were tied to the arms of the chair. She felt a body lean over her, and his lips whisper, brushing against the fabric over her ear. "You just made a big mistake, girlie. But, I can forgive you. Now you're going to help us get that data back. And after that, I'm going to do you a favor. Wanna know what that favor is?"

Catherine shook her head.

"I'm going to let you die with your brother."

* * *

"Damn, Yuy, I thought you were dead the way your head connected with that goal post. But hey! Hell of a goal, son. You all right?"

"Yeah."

The coach put a fatherly arm around his star player as they walked towards the locker rooms. "Ya know, I know you told me you've been having girl trouble and all, but I can't help but think it's more than that. It's a coach's job to know his players, and you've always been the type of guy that doesn't allow distractions in his life."

"I…"

"You don't have to tell me," the older man said kindly. "You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to. But if you do need an ear, my door is always open to you – even now that the season's over."

Heero nodded and kept his eyes on his shoelaces. Coach really had been the closest he had come to having a father figure in his life since Odin had died. A strange sensation stirred in his chest whenever he lied to the old man, and he felt it again, now, just by avoiding his questions.

"You feel up to an interview tonight? You know they all want to talk to you."

"No."

Coach patted his back and gave him a half-hearted smile. "Then I'll tell them that you're being checked out for a possible concussion." He frowned. "You really should see the trainer."

"I'm fine." Heero turned to leave.

"Good game, son. I'll be sorry to see you go," he choked out, watching the striker walk away. "But you've got a bright future ahead, and I couldn't be more proud of you."

* * *

He stepped into the ring of light cast upon the ground by the streetlamp and scanned the night for his…contact. Trowa had received a page from Wufei indicating he had been assigned to meet him at the shuttleport, get the disk, and then brief him on whatever information they had on Catherine. The acrobat took a deep breath of the earth's muggy air and wanted to cough it right back out. The colonies never had humidity over thirty percent.

"Trowa Barton." A voice resounded in the darkness, thick and gravelly like the smog.

Green eyes sliced through the night, glittering emeralds searching for the source of trepidation in his veins. "Some call me that."

"We have something you might want." The embodiment of the voice stepped forward into the ring of light, but Trowa had already made out their shapes in the darkness. _"Four to one. Not good odds…for them."_

"It's not likely," Trowa replied, sighing in annoyance that the stranger was trying to play games with him. He wanted to take care of business here, and get right to Headquarters and find out what had happened to Catherine.

"Oh, it's not, huh?" The black-clad figure brought a walkie-talkie up to his mouth. "We found 'im Charlie."

"Relax," The man said with a smirk. "We just brought you a little present."

"Hn."

A car pulled slowly up to the curb, and three more dark shapes emerged, one was struggling against the other two that held her tightly between them. _"Catherine…"_

"I take it there is something you want in exchange."

"Give us the disk, and you can have the girl."

Now it was Trowa's turn to play. "What disk?"

"You know what disk, and I know what disk. Let's stop with the games and just hand it over."

A slight smile curled Trowa's lips. "Fine, but I want to see that she's all right."

"Good." Two men pushed Catherine roughly into the lamplight, yanking off the hood in a swift motion. He didn't flinch as he took in her battered appearance – at least she was alive.

"Trowa…" Catherine choked and stepped towards him, blinking as her sore and tired eyes adjusted to the glow of the streetlight..

"Untie her… gently," her brother instructed the captors, but quickly turned his gaze back to the man who was moving ever closer..

"We'll take that disk now," the leader said, ignoring the Preventer's command. His two associates released Catherine and closed in on Trowa. He raised his hands in a gesture of surrender, not wanting to start anything that would put his sister in danger.

They patted him down rather roughly, shoving him between them as they felt his pants legs, then knuckled his ribs. Finally, one of the thugs pulled the disk out of the inside front pocket of Trowa's jacket. They retreated and brought the object to their boss; Catherine took the opportunity to throw herself into the safety of her brother's arms.

"Cathy…Here, let me untie you." His fingers started to work at prying apart the rough fibers of the rope. They were interrupted by the voice of the Leader again.

"Are there any more copies?"

"No, that's my only one."

"Good." He dropped the disk on the ground and crushed it beneath the heel of his boot. It made a sick, cracking sound as the plastic split and the information contained was lost.

"Trowa…They're going to kill us," Catherine whispered to her brother. He didn't answer her as he finished loosening the bounds on her wrists, but simply moved to stand in front of her, shielding her with his own body.

"And you don't have a copy anywhere else?"

"No. You have the only one."

The sound of a safety being disengaged split the night. "That's exactly what I wanted to hear."

Trowa stood rigid, stiffening his posture as Catherine clung to his shoulders. "When I say go, run as far away from here as you can." He kept his voice low and barely moved his lips as he gave the vital instructions to his sister. She nodded her understanding, taking a slight step back – waiting…

"Go!" Trowa leapt high into the air as the first gunshot rang out. Catherine ran for her life, charging through the darkness in the direction of the shuttleport he had arrived from a half hour ago.

The acrobat landed behind the shooter, who spun quickly to face him. With a graceful, well-placed kick, Trowa knocked the gun from his grasp. The remaining men prowled around him, predators in the night waiting for the right moment to pounce. They focused intently on the green-eyed Preventer, never noticing the figure moving through the shadows behind them. The glimmer of the sword flashed in Trowa's eyes as Wufei emerged from the darkness wielding his katana. Painful shouts echoed in the night as the two Preventers made short work of the band of thugs. They left four men unconscious on the ground, and took the other two into custody.

Trowa helped Wufei load the shackled men into the back of his van and slid the long door shut. "I guess I don't need to update you on your sister's disappearance," the former Nataku pilot said, carefully placing his sword beside the driver's seat."

"She'll be fine. I'd better go after her, though." Trowa stepped away from the curb, heading in the direction Catherine had taken.

"Is this the data?" Wufei asked, kicking at the remains of the plastic coated disk.

His friend nodded. "It was."

"Damn."

The acrobat smirked. "Good thing I was prepared and brought a copy."

"But they frisked you. Where…?"

Trowa lifted his shirt, revealing three wide strips of duct tape across his chest. He gingerly peeled them off one by one, wincing as the tape snagged small hairs that his skin apparently thought he needed.

"It'd be easier if you pulled it off quickly."

"Yeah, but it hurts like hell."

Wufei snorted. "Weakling."

Trowa finished removing the tape and handed the disk to his fellow Preventer. He turned around to start after Catherine, but froze, smiling gratefully upon seeing her running across the street.

"Thank you, both, I'm so relieved." She buried herself into her brother's arms again, not caring what Wufei thought of his fellow agents. Trowa pushed her away gently.

"Let me see your face," he requested and stepped back so the streetlamp could illuminate the injuries to her eyes and cheek. He frowned, but inwardly breathed a sigh of relief that a few bruises were the worst of it. "Nothing too bad. We'll go see Sally immediately and have her fix you up. But Catherine, I expect you to resign and never put yourself in this kind of danger again."

"They needed a woman, and infiltrating the bad guys seems to run in the family," she said with a watery smile.

"Hn." He turned his scowl towards Wufei. "Give us a lift to headquarters?"

The former Nataku pilot grunted affirmatively in response. The three climbed into Wufei's van and headed towards the same Preventer base Trowa had left just the day before. As they moved along the darkened roads, he closed his eyes and tried to block out the events that had taken place the last time he was there – the blood that coated his skin had taken hours to remove, the clothes had been burned in denial, but the evidence that remained in his memory… there was no way to destroy it, nothing that could wash it away or make it disappear. _"She'll be all right…"_

Catherine's voice interrupted his thoughts. "I found out whom one of Talmadge's accomplices is – it's not in the data I sent, but I heard his name mentioned by one of the goons holding me hostage."

"Good. Wait until we get to headquarters. You can tell everything you found out to the Colonel."

"I can't wait…for that, and to get out of these clothes." She yawned and fell back into her seat, exhausted from her ordeal over the last 72 hours. It took barely a few seconds before she drifted off to sleep, thinking, _"I'm safe now…."_

* * *

After a grueling night interrogating the two goons Trowa and Wufei had brought with them to headquarters, Une was running on empty. A knock sounded on her office door, jarring her from a sleepless fog. "Enter."

Relena's lawyers, Holden and Levy walked briskly into the room. Mr. Holden spoke first. "It is our understanding you have information that could assist our client."

Une stifled a yawn and shuffled through the print outs of the documents brought in the night before. "Yes, here is a signed confession given by Prime Minister Talmadge before his death. We've already had the signature authenticated, and we have the results of a debriefing of an under cover agent that was previously working in his employ. There are two additional ESUN members who were reportedly in on this. Our agent found out their names, but we only have solid evidence against one – Representative Krizova."

"This is excellent news. We're going to cancel our deal with the prosecution, and make them file for a trial, then submit this as evidence requesting dismissal."

The Colonel lifted an eyebrow at Mr. Holden. "You have, I am assuming, Relena's approval for this?"

"While she's been under the influence of pain killers, we've contacted her brother, whom we found out was living, and obtained his permission."

"She's not going to like that."

"She will once we win."

* * *

He moved silently through the infirmary, having seen Catherine safely into Sally's capable hands. He knew he was supposed to stay away, but was drawn there, subconsciously it seemed, his feet carrying him of their own accord across the polished tile floors. Arriving at the door, he raised a shaking hand, exerting what seemed to be the last of his strength just to let himself inside.

The air in the room was stale – he had never liked the way hospitals smelled. Her body lay there, its skin almost translucent in the glaring overhead lights beating fluorescent rays upon it – but it wasn't her. It seemed as though the spark…that divine spark had died, and left in its wake a glass corpse lying on the hospital bed. Trembling, he walked forward, compelled to move to her side, and prove to himself that she was still alive. "Relena." His lips moved, but no sound escaped.

She must have sensed his presence, he thought, as he watched the ghost of the woman he had tried to free only yesterday move ever so slightly.

"Trowa…" Her eyelids opened with some effort while she slowly turned her head in his direction. "You…they didn't arrest you, did they?"

"No…"

She smiled up at him, and he forced his eyes to meet her gaze. She was still in there – more alive than she had looked the last time…the last time…. He swallowed against a lump in his throat, swaying like a reed in the wind before falling to his knees beside the bed, sobbing into her chest like a child in his mother's arms.

She brought a hand up to smooth his hair away from his face in a comforting gesture, holding him in a weak embrace. "Shhhh….It's okay. I promise that no matter what, everything will be all right."


	28. We have an indication of who is responsible, but we don't know what's in that envelope

* * *

I do not own Gundam Wing. This fan fiction has no commercial value and I am not making any kind of profit or income off of this.

**Chapter 28**

"And there's been another surprise in the legal battle over Relena Peacecraft's actions in protecting the gundam pilots back in AC 199. Court records indicate that the prosecution filed the necessary paperwork to go to trial, and the defense team met the challenge by filing a motion to dismiss based on lack of evidence. I guess this means that whatever deal the two sides struck after the appeal has been broken."

"Looks like there may be a trial after all, eh, Heero?" Brian said, switching off the newscast and turning to look at the sullen man across the room.

His friend didn't answer.

"Heero?"

"Huh?" Tired, bloodshot eyes finally turned in Brian's direction.

"You've been walking around like a zombie for days. They've already announced she'll make a full recovery, so what's bothering you?" His roommate grabbed his own desk chair, flipped it around and sat down facing the soccer team captain. "C'mon, Heero, I know it can't be the draft tomorrow."

Heero exhaled and turned his back towards his roommate. "No."

"You think there will be a trial?"

A quiet shake of the head was the only response.

"Have you talked to her?"

Heero's shoulders stiffened. "No."

"Why not? They won't let you?"

He turned halfway back around. "They won't let me, and I don't know what I would say anyway…" The team captain's voice trailed off, and after running a hand through his disheveled hair, he settled his gaze back on the floor.

"I failed."

Brian shook his head, and stood up. He crossed the room to rest a reassuring hand on his roommate's shoulder. "I'm sure that whatever happened out there happened for the bes…."

His friend's hands closing around his neck and lifting him off the floor cut off the rest of his sentence. Brian's eyes grew wide as he felt his feet leave the ground and his back being smashed against the front door.

"I know you were not going to say that it happened for the best. I know you weren't going to say that because I can't believe it's true." Heero's fiery eyes met Brian's gaze, giving him a glimpse of the white-hot rage that coursed through his body.

Brian raised shaking fingers towards Heero's in a futile attempt to pry them off his neck. But the aggressor simply let out a low growl before releasing his hold, turning away as his friend slid to the floor.

His teammate coughed and drew in long draughts of air, massaging the aching muscles below his chin. "You know, I'm getting really tired of you picking me up by the neck like that."

"Tough shit."

"For a guy who just won the UCAA championship, and is about to be drafted to the pros, you sure are miserable."

Heero continued to spit venom in his direction: "Fuck off and die."

"I try to be a friend, I try to help…" Brian rose shakily from his spot in front of the door, "And this is the thanks I get. You can't fool me, Heero – I can tell something else is bothering you. Before you left, there was that hopelessness that just radiated around you, but you're different now. It's not your little 'mission failure' that's pissing you off – and you are _mad._ You're mad and you're hurt, but you just-just bottle everything up all the time!" His roommate flopped down on the floor and shook his head.

"When are you going to learn that it's okay to act on your emotions?"

Heero blinked and looked over at his friend. "What did you say?"

"I said you should show your emotions, not bottle things up." The team captain peered down at him, eyes wide as he regarded his roommate. He extended a hand and helped up his friend.

"I should probably add 'show your emotions in a healthy way', not quite so violently."

Heero turned away. Silent minutes rolled past, one after the other, and Heero made no reply. Instead, he stood, and stared listlessly out the window – seemingly detached and alone in his own universe. Brian took the silence as his cue to exit, so he grabbed his jacket and moved to open the door.

"Did you ever wonder what it would be like to be a father?"

Brian started - at the sound of Heero's voice as much as the question it was asking him. "Wha…Yeah, I mean, kinda, but not really. I came from a large family, I always assumed I'd get married, have kids, the whole shabang, but I haven't really contemplated my place in the universe about it." He placed his jacket back on his bed. "Why? Did you?"

"No."

"You never thought about it?"

Heero took a deep breath, moving his gaze away from the window. "It was…this was never supposed to be my life. I feel like I've stolen it, and someone's going to show up at the door one day demanding it back. I wasn't going to live this long."

Brian blinked. "You're twenty-one—"

"I was fifteen when they sent me to Earth in one of those machines. My orders were to go in, destroy Oz - most likely die for the mission and the colonies. But, I survived."

"What's this about? I thought Relena wasn't pregnant."

"She's not…anymore."

Brian felt like someone sucker-punched him; the air rushed from his lungs, feet frozen to the floor. "What?"

"Stress combined with the trauma of the gunshot wound caused her to…lose the baby."

"Man, Heero, I'm sorry. I can't believe…Geez, I don't know what to say except - I'm sorry."

"She didn't know, they kept it from her. Now, they don't want to tell her, but I don't know if that's the right thing."

"The whole thing's crazy…It's like it doesn't make sense anymore." Brian looked at his friend of four years, suddenly beginning to grasp the deep wells of pain that were lodged in his heart.

_If everything has gone crazy, then I'll believe in myself and keep fighting.1_

"Relena…"

* * *

Pain tore through her shoulder as Trowa helped her from the bed. Biting her lip to stifle a cry, the wounded princess tentatively placed one foot on the frigid tile, and then the other.

"Relena?"

"I'm fine."

"You really shouldn't be doing this." Trowa said, holding firmly to her good arm as she attempted a few wobbly steps.

"I don't care. I've had enough of running." Trying not to feel frustrated by her sluggish progress crossing the room, Relena gave a grateful smile to the friend at her side. "You brought the things from my room and the clothes from storage?"

"Yes."

"Thank you, Trowa."

"You don't have to thank me." His voice sounded soft. He'd been by her side for the past couple of days - sleeping on a chair in her room inside the Preventer infirmary.

"We've always been friends. You and Duo, Wufei and Quatre have taken care of me and protected me. I appreciate that, and want to thank you for it. For all that you have given me, and all that you've done for me…"

An emerald green eye met her gaze. Eyebrows pinched, dark circles above his cheeks. "It's no less than you have done for us."

She raised her good arm and brushed his bangs aside so she could see his face. She practically had to stand on tiptoe to reach... It was such a kind face, though leaner and more angular than when they'd first met. Stubble dug into the hollows of his jaw. He'd grown into a man. "Trowa…"

He pulled her hand down, his fingers brushing against the top of her wrist. Her friend nodded silently, then turned to leave, but stopped abruptly in the doorway. One hand rested gently on the door. "Would you have…were you really…" His head lowered. "Relena, I-I'm sorry."

He heard her suck in a deep breath before her weakened voice reached his ears. "I remember that moment so clearly, almost like it's the only real thing that ever happened to me."

Trowa turned to face her. "I know…"

"I thought it was the only way, but I couldn't…. I remember briefly feeling angry with myself, thinking I was being weak." She shook her head. "I don't blame Wufei for shooting me, but to answer your question, I don't think it would have been necessary.

The Preventer sucked in a deep, cleansing breath. "I'm glad. I remember what it's like," he said and turned around. He gave the door a gentle push. "Fortunately, Catherine was there."

He glanced behind him, and met her eyes for just a moment. She smiled, and his heart panged out of turn.

Trowa stepped outside the room, but kept the door open for just a second. "Speaking of Catherine. I'll send her in to help you get changed."

"Only if she's feeling up to it. I know she's been through a lot."

"If I know Catherine, even if she's not, she'd want to help."

* * *

"Gentlemen and Ms. Une. Please stay seated. I have spent the last hour on the phone speaking with Mr. Leinsford and several former political allies. ESUN has agreed to drop the case and schedule a meeting of the entire council to convene first thing Tuesday morning." Relena paced slowly across the front of the small conference room. The movement, or the painkillers, was starting to make her nauseated. She turned and grabbed on to the back of a chair with her left hand.

"In a closed session, they will open the vote and confer upon me the truth of their decision against my actions." The world swam for a fraction of a second, but she blinked the effect away. "Mr. Holden, Mr. Levy, I appreciate your efforts, but your services are no longer necessary." She tilted her head up and stared at something above their heads - a trick she learned in political negotiations, to keep her expression blank, emotionless.

"Mr. Winner has already sent an electronic transfer to your company's account. Any other invoices should be sent directly to his attention." She let go of the chair and took a step towards the door. "Now, if you'd be so kind, I would like to speak to Ms. Une privately, now." It felt awkward to hold her left arm up, across her body, to motion towards the exit.

"Relena, we can win this case." The lead attorney said in a low voice as he and his partner attorney rose from their chairs.

"Mr. Holden, you have been excellent council, if I was someone concerned with only myself. But as we have established," she turned and looked at him, then. And she didn't bother to try to keep up her mask.

"I have others to think of when making such decisions, and you bypassed what you knew to be my express wishes against having a trial." She focused all of her anger on the man even as her stomach churned and the world continued to sway oddly underneath her feet.

"You used my injury to seek permission from my brother."

Mr. Levy gave her a slight nod as he reached the exit. He stopped when she continued; her voice came out in a hushed tone as she fought to keep from yelling.

"I also have it on good authority that the three of you, here, conspired to keep the truth of my pregnancy from me." She dropped her eyes to the floor. "And for that, I cannot forgive…myself." Relena clenched her jaw and looked up at the men she had mistakenly trusted. "Your presence is no longer authorized here."

"Yes, your highness." Mr. Holden stiffly strode towards the door and left.

"My deepest sympathies for your loss, Relena," Mr. Levy said kindly and exited the room behind his partner. Only Une remained.

"You have every right to hate me," the Colonel said turning her back as Relena closed the door.

"I don't hate you. I'm too tired and sick at heart to hate anyone. I just wanted you to know my decision, and to ask you to tell Heero why – if I never get the opportunity." There was a pause as Relena inhaled sharply against the pain and fatigue caused by the confrontation a moment before.

"Talmadge's confession…"

"Just gives us an indication of who is responsible. It doesn't say for certain what's in that envelope," Une replied turning to face her friend. "You're taking a huge risk, Relena."

The former princess smiled faintly; the nausea draining the last of her energy as she sunk into the chair at the head of the conference room table. "I still have to protect...all of them. I won't betray their trust."

* * *

"How can you just sit there and read a book at a time like this?" Brian shouted across their all-too-quiet dorm room as he stuffed his hands in his pockets in order to keep them from shaking.

Heero didn't glance up from the page, or acknowledge his friend's exasperated looks.

"Aren't you nervous? This is your future – who you're going to play for over the next probably five years." Brian cried out, having taken to pacing around the room. On his fifteenth lap, he stopped in front of his roommate. "What the hell are you reading?"

"The Unbearable Lightness of Being, philosophy 3201. We have an exam Monday, no matter which team signs my contract."

Brian rolled his eyes. "You always have to be so darn practical and logical and stuff."

"Hn."

The vidphone rang, interrupting further discussion. Brian checked his watch. "No way, it can't be…."

Heero calmly strode to his desk and accepted the connection. Brown eyes set in a tan complexion stared through the screen at him. He recognized the man immediately and nodded in greeting. "Mr. Thurmond."

"We picked you up, Yuy. Start packing your bags, we'll be sending over the contracts later today."

"He's got school to finish, Mr. Thurmond, you remember," Brian interjected, looking from the man on the screen to the newly-minted rookie of the World Soccer Federation standing in front of it.

"Yes, well, as soon as finals are over we want him in training camp."

Heero nodded.

"Have your agent glance over the contract and call us if you have any questions. See you in a few weeks."

The connection terminated. A wide smile took over Brian's face, though Heero remained unmoved, as usual.

"Hey, man - You need an agent."

* * *

She stood still in shrouded black silence, before the grave marked only with a simple stone labeled "Baby Peacecraft." Preventers stood around the perimeter of the private family cemetery, keeping photographers at bay. There was no actual corpse interred in the ground, but she felt the need for closure. Graves were places to grieve - marked ending points in lives of those who lie beneath the tender soil, and beginnings of a different phase of life for those left behind. She had defied even her own resolve just in being there.

_"They'll follow you, and ask questions. What will you tell them?"_

_"I'll tell them I was going to be a mother, and now I'm not. That's more than they really need to know."_

"Heero… What must you think of me, now?" She whispered aloud, gently tracing the letters on the cold marble of the stone. "I lost our baby. I don't even know how you would have liked being a father, but I have every faith you would have been a good one. Strong, protective, gentle…. A fresh tear dripped down the side of her face. "It's my fault, it's all my fault, and I wouldn't blame you if you hated me, now."

She closed her eyes, remembering the conversation, allowing her heart to break.

_"What do you mean, Trowa? I couldn't have been, Sally said…"_

_"Sally told you what Une thought you wanted to hear. Your lawyers, of course, had their own people double-check, but she convinced them that it was in your best interest not to reveal the pregnancy. It would only make you more protective of Heero, and even less willing to face a trial that could have exposed who he was."_

_"But I — When did it? How... I guess that explains the bleeding." She placed her left hand on her stomach, rubbing it up and down, feeling an empty, hollow feeling beneath her skin. She glanced up at Trowa as tears formed in her eyes. _ _"How am I going to face Heero? Did you tell him I…?"_

_"I didn't tell him." He shook his head. His gaze met hers, his mouth turned down, his eyes haunted. "But he already hacked the Preventer medical database and pulled your records."_

_Relena sucked in a breath. Trowa frowned, stood up and shoved his hands in the front pockets of his jeans. His whole body looked tense._

_"He called Une furious about being kept in the dark. She-she..." He looked away. "She told him why Wufei shot you."_

_"Oh God…" Relena closed her eyes and brought her hand up to her face; hot tears spilled down her cheeks even as she tried to choke back the sobs._

_Trowa sat back down next to her and stroked her hair._

_After a few moments, she finally managed: "Do…do you know if…if it was a boy or a girl?"_

_"I think it was too early to tell, Relena." The tears started again; he grabbed her hand and pressed his forehead against the top of her head. "I'm so sorry."_

She made the sign of the cross and said a prayer for her lost child. "I love you, and I will get to see you someday."

Relena stood up from the ground and made her way slowly down the small hill, breathing in the pungent morning air. A man with platinum blonde hair stood waiting for her at the limousine that had carried her there. "Milliardo," she whispered and picked up her pace as much as she could with her throbbing shoulder that had to be held in a sling. When she reached him, he gave her a gentle hug around her waist as she buried her face into his shirt.

"I'm sorry, Relena…."

She turned her head up to gaze into his eyes and tried to lift the corners of her mouth a bit to smile at him. "It will be all right."

He tightened his grip on her waist and just held her for a while, glancing over the hill to the graves beyond. He was a man used to pain, but though he had seen death many times in his life, he still didn't know how to grieve.

* * *

"And the UCAA Champion Bull Dogs soccer team was in the news today as star striker Heero Yuy was picked in the first round by the North American Wolverines. The Wolverines are based in North American soccer mecca, New Jersey, and had second pick overall in the draft. There are no details at this time as to what sort of contract the Wolverine club is negotiating with Mr. Yuy, but insiders are expecting…"

Duo snapped the broadcast off as he heard the vidcomm in his office begin to ring. He hurried down the short hallway.

"Hey! Trowa, how are you man?"

Tired eyes met his gaze. "The meeting is set for Tuesday morning, you going to be here?"

Typical Trowa, Duo mused, right down to business. "Wouldn't miss it. How's she doing?"

"Better." The former HeavyArms pilot nodded, and his face tilted up. Light now lit his features where the five o'clock shadow clung to his face and the dark circles gave away that he'd had a number of sleepless nights. 

"Much better, especially considering…." He looked away.

"Yeah, I heard." Duo ran a hand through his bangs and felt his chest tighten. "Man, I can only imagine. It's got to be tearing Heero up."

Trowa stiffened but gave a slight nod. "He'll hide it to his dying day, but yes," the Preventer looked back at the screen. "I'm sure it is."

"How's Catherine doing? You're not looking so good - is she ok? I believe we all owe her quite the debt."

"She's fine. A few bruises, but she's always been tough as nails. Couldn't keep her in the infirmary, she's been staying with Relena, arguing with me about her Preventer status. You know, my sister." He frowned and shook his head.

"Yeah, women." He said with a loud groan.

His wife's voice split the air: "I heard that, Duo!"

The former Deathscythe pilot cringed. "I meant women are strong and beautiful and always know best!" He called out behind him, even as he shook his head at Trowa's image onscreen.

The Preventer's face cracked into a smile. "Domestic life suits you."

"Yeah yeah, she puts up with me, I figure I'd better not screw it up. Anyway, I'll be arriving on a shuttle this evening. I just have to make one more phone call before heading out. Oh, hey, did ya hear, Heero was the number two pick in the first round."

His one visible eyebrow quirked up. "Yeah, makes me wonder who number one was."

"Team needed a defender. Go figure," Duo said and shrugged. "You still got my uniform?"

"Yeah."

"We'll need another one, too." Duo grinned. "There's gonna be another guest at the party…."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1 - Quote from Episode 24: The Gundam They Called Zero


	29. You can hear the shouts of the crowd booing in a complete about face...

* * *

AN: I do not own Gundam Wing. This fan fiction has no commercial value and I am not making any kind of profit or income off of this.

Chapter 29

Sally helped Relena tie her hair back in the once-familiar style, her golden tresses gathered regally at the base of her neck and flowing over the back of the billowing white coat. The old diplomatic uniform still held its splendor, the silver brocade winding it's way along the sleeves and collar to the golden tassels resting at the shoulders; but it hung over her injuredform, doing little to hide the sling that clutched her arm tightly against her chest.

Stopping in front of the mirror, Relena stared at the woman reflected in the glass, a distorted image of her former self - battered and weary. She seemed almost an imposter, this person, but yet… what was that look in her eyes? Conviction. Determination. Some things, she mused, cannot be lost no matter how dark the night becomes; and some things… will not be broken, no matter how far they fall.

Fully dressed for her former battleground, she took a deep and shaky breath, holding it for a count of ten, then letting it out in a steady stream. She narrowed her eyes, set her jaw, and moved towards the door - indicating she was ready to go. She would need every ounce of strength left in her still tender body to make it through this day.

Une arrived outside her door as the princess stepped into the corridor. The Colonel nodded at Relena, and the two ladies, surrounded by four guards, marched down the hallway towards the exit.

As the ESUN council 'guest of honor' slid into the backseat of the limousine, Une paused for a moment, and addressed the four guards climbing into the forward compartment. "I take it your presence here means that you are reactivating your commissions."

A young man threw the Colonel a bright smile over his shoulder. "Sure thing, but don't be expecting us to stick around if the going gets rough or anything." He drew the sunglasses down to glance at her over the top of the lenses. "If you know what I mean."

Une sighed. "Yes, of course, _Agent_ Maxwell."

"Thank you, Colonel," Noin said and ducked into the car after Duo. Trowa and Wufei followed.

Une's eyes roamed over the car's occupants before coming to rest on the passing scenery outside the window. The head of Preventer had no illusions about their presence here.

_If she loses, at least she's got a way out._

* * *

"I suppose we all know why we're here." The Speaker called out to the assembly, his voice echoing through the vast hall as conversations came to a halt and bodies shifted in their seats. "Miss Peacecraft…."

A shout rose from amongst the crowd and the sea of bodies parted as a lone man advanced quickly on Relena. He jumped lithely over the rail separating the seating area from the main stage, and charged at the princess, his words bouncing off the walls, as if they were trying to hit her from all sides. "You mock us!" He screamed, pointing an accusing finger, face red with rage. "You have dared to disrespect this assembly for the last time!"

His arm shot out as if to strike her. Relena stepped back, but a familiar hand caught the man before he could land the blow. Representative Wiggins wrenched away from Trowa's grasp, causing the acrobat to jar Relena's wounded shoulder in the process. She winced but didn't utter a sound. She'd give the man no such satisfaction.

The Speaker rapped his gavel loudly on the podium. "Representative Wiggins! Get back in your seat, or I will have you arrested for assault."

She heard Trowa utter a growl. His teeth barred at her would-be attacker.

"She is wearing the diplomatic uniform, Mr. Speaker." Wiggins shouted, still bucking against the growing number of guards that had been called to restrain him. "She has no right to do so. She is a traitor to this…."

"Wiggins, sit down, now. You are only delaying these proceedings."

The squinty-eyed man turned in a huff, allowing the guards to escort him back to his seat. Once the uproar had died down somewhat, the Speaker once again called the assembly to order.

Duo and Trowa sat back down on either side of her.

"We are holding this meeting behind closed doors because of evidence presented by the Preventer agency alleging some misconduct on the part of members of this council in regards to the vote concerning Miss Peacecraft's warrant, citizenship status, and future." A few hushed whispers flitted between delegates, but the Speaker paid them no heed, turning his attention instead to Relena.

"I have seen this evidence, Miss Peacecraft, and I am appalled at the charges these documents contain. It is this assembly's desire to cooperate fully with the Preventer investigation, and in doing so, to unseal the vote taken two years ago. Do you have anything to say before we unlock the safe and retrieve the voting document?"

"Yes, I do, Mr. Speaker."

Relena stood up slowly – Trowa and Duo rising with her in order to support her, but she motioned for them to remain seated. Standing up as straight as possible, the former Queen of the World took her place in front of the assembly, meeting the gaze of each of the members in turn.

"Ladies and gentlemen, it isn't just this vote that may have been tampered with – it is also our hearts and our minds. We do not yet know the truth of the results of that day, but the fact that I felt the need to act proves that we were manipulated.

We were told to believe that the Gundam pilots are a threat to peace, a threat to ESUN, and a threat to mankind. I say that it has been more than three years since the day I resigned from office, and I ask you where is this threat? If they are such a menace, why have they not acted?

It is because they want peace, just like we all want peace. The men that this assembly asked me to turn over to it are noble and brave. They…."

"You weren't asked, Miss Peacecraft, you were compelled by a court order - required to turn over all documents relating to their identities and whereabouts," the Speaker huffed from his seat. "You chose to disobey that order."

"The order was terribly wrong. The Gundam pilots…"

"The Gundam pilots aren't an issue today."

Relena turned to the man seated before her. "Yes they are! And they are always an issue until you, Mr. Speaker, and this assembly stop this paranoia and leave them in peace."

"Are you finished, Miss Peacecraft?"

"Yes."

"Then we'll have the vote…"

As Relena returned to her seat, Colonel Une stood up intent on addressing the Speaker. "Sir, I believe you should know that it was due to the efforts of two Gundam pilots that we obtained the evidence before you."

He raised a skeptical eyebrow at the Colonel.

"Anonymous efforts."

"I see. The information is noted, and we will discuss the issue later in the assembly, as soon as all outside influence is removed." He cast a stern glance at Relena. "The gentleman has returned with the documents from the safe."

The speaker took the sealed packet from the hands of his clerk and sliced it with a letter opener, the sound of ripping paper filling the hall as all its occupants held their breath. He pulled the sheets of paper from the manila envelope and stared at the top page for a moment, then flipped through each page in sequence, repeating the action a second time, just to be certain.

When he completed the task, two Preventer agents approached to study the documents as well.

Her hands trembled and shook, and she couldn't sit still. She kept shifting in her chair – crossing and uncrossing her legs, pushing a loose strand of hair behind her ears or smoothing the front of her jacket. A hand reached out for hers, giving it a reassuring squeeze.. She looked up at the Preventer agent to her left. Duo smiled his infectious grin. She tried to lift the corners of her mouth into a return smile, but her lips wouldn't cooperate. Her stomach was turning somersaults in her abdomen.

She turned her head the other direction when she felt a hand touch her elbow through her jacket and sling. Her brow furrowed into a worried glance up at Trowa, who displayed that enigmatic half-smile on his lips. Through the buzzing of the crowd and whispers of the men pouring over the documents, she heard him murmur softly.

"It will be all right."

The commotion at the front of the room ceased and the Speaker rose, glaring down at her from his podium. "Please rise, Miss Relena Peacecraft."

* * *

"We are outside Brussels Congressional Hall, waiting for a sign, any news at all as to what is happening inside the closed special session of the ESUN assembly, and the verdict for or against Relena Peacecraft," the news reporter said, looking straight into the camera. "The princess arrived early this morning, accompanied by agents and Colonel Une of the Preventer agency." News footage that was taped earlier of Relena stepping out of the limousine in front of the Senate building while crowds of onlookers were being held back by Preventer agents and police began to play. Brian hung his head and groaned.

"How many times are they going to show her getting out of the freakin car? Geez! What is taking them so long?"

Heero didn't respond as the images from the television flickered over his face, his eyes absorbing every detail.

"And why haven't those guys called back about the contract?"

"They did," Heero answered, his eyes never leaving the screen. "They said they're faxing it over right now."

"They did? When?"

"You were busy watching the fortieth showing of this footage."

"Oh, well, excuse me for caring."

The crowd suddenly shifted, and reporters scurried everywhere as cameramen struggled to keep up with their ambitious on-screen counterparts. Shouts of "Miss Peacecraft, Miss Peacecraft," were caught on audio as the jumble of television images continued to filter through the hand held lenses. They caught a glimpse of a very somber looking Relena, her eyes turned toward the ground, ignoring the questions thrown at her from all sides while she solemnly made her way to the waiting car.

Brian sucked in a breath. "This doesn't look good," he thought to himself and cast a worried glance at his roommate. Heero was staring at the television as if entranced.

One newscaster finally emerged from the crowd, smoothed her hair from in front of her face, and addressed the audience. "We have just received word of the results of today's session…."

The silence of the room was interrupted by the squeal of the fax modem accepting a transfer.

* * *

After what might have been years of fussing over the packet of documents finally liberated from a two-year long incarceration, the Speaker cleared his throat and addressed the assembly.

"The results have been examined and authenticated by ESUN officials and verified by specialists within the Preventer agency. Miss Peacecraft… I'm sorry…truly sorry that a person so young has had so much of her life stolen. The correct totals show that in fact." The Speaker paused and took a deep breath.

"There was not a two-thirds majority who voted in favor of condemning your actions on March 17th, AC 199."

Relena closed her eyes as the news broke like a wave over her body. She let out the breath she had been unconsciously holding, and whispered a prayer of thanks as voices erupted throughout the room, the loudest of which was Duo's.

The Speaker, though, was not finished – and hammered at the podium with his gavel until the room once again became silent. He continued to address Relena as if there had been no interruption.

"However, I'd like to take this time to impress upon you just how irresponsible and self-serving your behavior truly was. You willfully abused the powers entrusted to you by your people, and then deserted those whom depended upon you. I should not think that ESUN would look favorably on the possibility of you ever holding office again."

The air rushed from her lungs as if she had been punched. "I…I'm prohibited from…?"

"Consider it an unofficial ban from holding political office. No one outside this assembly should ever need know about several things that will be discussed in the course of today. But if you ever try…."

Relena stared down at the ground, humiliation coloring her cheeks a bright red. "No, Mr. Speaker. I assure you, it won't be necessary," she said in a voice just above a whisper.

He nodded in reply. "Thank you for your attendance today, Miss Peacecraft. The Preventers will be thoroughly investigating this incident."

She was escorted out of the building, flanked by Duo and Trowa, who pushed against the throng of people and reporters trying to maul the former world leader.

Cameramen clamored towards her, falling over themselves to get the first shots of the woman who had held the universe's attention for so long. Microphones were shoved blindly at her as the reporters shouted their questions and called her name, begging for a comment. As Relena walked down the stairs, the chaos around her was little more than a dull din, the shapes on either side a blur of limbs and suits, the voices swirling and running together in her ears. A few shouts could be heard from above the throbbing hum of the crowd – and those were the words she heard.

"Traitor!"

"Execute her!"

They echoed in her mind and she kept her head down, determined not to let tears fall in front of the rolling camera. Trowa and Duo did their best to keep the reporters at bay, their hearts breaking for the girl, but relieved that at least she was no longer condemned to die.

* * *

"We repeat, the word from the ESUN senate special session is that the vote was short of the required two thirds majority needed to convict Relena Peacecraft of treason. We have no idea at this time just how short the vote was, or how the results were originally reported incorrectly, all we know is that at this hour, Relena Peacecraft is a free woman."

Brian jumped up from the chair in front of the television, throwing his arms out and shouting at the top of his lungs, "Ha! We won! Heero! She's…."

"And you can hear the shouts of the crowd booing in a complete about face to the cheers and cries of support.…" A voice blared from the television. "Wait a minute, something's happening! A Preventer agent…are you getting this?" The newscaster questioned her cameraman.

The sea of onlookers parted, and Wufei stood directly in front of Relena, blocking her path and bringing the small procession to a halt, just meters away from the safety of the limousine. Relena looked up and met his gaze, blinking back the tears of humiliation and shame that threatened to spill over her cheeks. The crowd watched and waited in hushed silence to hear any words that might pass between them, eyes riveted to the scene as not to miss a gesture or movement.

Relena stared at the man who had come to be her protector, and Wufei quietly regarded the woman who had become his. He looked as though he had something to say, but Wufei had realized that there were no words… no words could tell her, could thank her…

His eyes narrowed slightly, never breaking contact with hers, before throwing his shoulders back and snapping his arm to his forehead in a smart salute. Noin, a few feet to his right quickly followed suit.

The crowd went silent and still, though the cameras rolled, those on Earth and in the heavens watched as the dozens of Preventer agents and policemen charged with containing the teeming mob joined in the soldierly tribute to their former queen.

She raised her head with dignity and nodded at her friend. He relaxed his stance and then moved aside to let her enter the vehicle.

She met his eyes again through the tinted window and smiled as the car broke away from the curb.

A radio newscast played in the background. "We have just received word that World Soccer Federation's number two draft pick, Heero Yuy has made history as the highest paid rookie ever in the history of the league…."


	30. You played a good game, Heero

* * *

AN: I do not own Gundam Wing. This fan fiction has no commercial value and I am not making any kind of profit or income off of this.

Epilogue

"What do you think she's doing here?" A girl whispered to her dark haired classmate at a break in their forensics lecture.

The brunette shrugged. "Probably the same thing we are. Learning."

Relena heard the low murmurs around her; they had been a constant buzzing like flies or gnats on a fall afternoon. And they were as relatively harmless as the innocuous insects.

The bell rang and she quietly gathered her things to attend her next class. The routine was refreshing, but the looks and whispers fluttering down the hall were unsettling. She stepped outside the room, squaring her shoulders as she moved swiftly and silently through the crowds of students, trying not to notice how their eyes followed her trek down the length of the corridor. _"They'll get used to me being here. It's only the second day,"_ she told herself.

She was back to being Relena Darlian, back to being an ordinary person with an ordinary life. It was not an entirely unwelcome turn of events. There were no more stodgy diplomats, no more meetings and drafting trade agreements; just her classes, homework, and other people her own age. She was attending a private university on Heero's home colony of L1, studying the furthest thing from politics and law as she could get – medicine. It was a way that she could still help people without being under the scrutiny of the public eye. No matter how her life changed, she could not let go of that need to ease people's suffering. And so she crossed the small courtyard that separated the science buildings, finding room one-oh-eight and settling in for a lecture on the central nervous system.

After a morning of classes, Relena headed toward the student center to grab lunch, enjoying the feeling of disappearing in a crowd while she crossed the quad, watching with amusement as one of the student action committees handed out flyers encouraging their peers to join the campus government. Intentionally side-stepping that area, she made her way through the large glass doors and sat down at a table in the corner by herself. She took out a book to read just as the television blared to life.

"And it appears as though President Taylor of North America is stepping down from his position, citing a lack of support from the political infrastructure of his region and a nagging physical ailment as the reason behind his decision. Political analysts suggest he was involved in the vote sealing incident which tarnished the reputation of ESUN Representative Krisova earlier this year, but the President avidly denies the charge that he had any involvement in the scandal that targeted the former Queen of the World Rel-…

"Gah! Change the channel, it's three thirty in Europe, and the Wolverines are playing! I want to see the game." A male student yelled out across the room.

Relena's lips curved into a grateful smile as the request was obeyed, and students previously lingering near doorways and otherwise occupied turned their attentions to the screen that was now flashing a picture of a pristine soccer field under a montage of images from earlier games in the season The familiar opening before all the broadcasts ended with a shot of the sport's new star striker scoring a nearly impossible goal, eliciting hushed expressions of awe from most of the room's male occupants.

"When do they play here?" Someone asked in a conversational tone.

"Not for another two months," a forlorn voice replied. "We have to wait 'til the middle of October."

Relena got up from her seat and slipped out the door. She'd rather watch the game alone.

* * *

"He's a tough guy to interview. As his agent, can you tell us why that is?" The broadcaster asked and turned the microphone towards the familiar blond young man beside him. Relena's eyes widened with recognition as the television flickered on. "His roommate is his agent?"

"Well, Heero's a good guy, just intense. He's the kinda guy that not everyone will like, but most respect. His new teammates seem especially pleased with having him on the team this year."

"So he's just as intense off the field as he is on it?"

Brian laughed. "I guess you could say that."

"Brian, one more thing, if you don't mind."

"Shoot."

"This is a sports agent's goldmine, the largest sum rookie contract in World Soccer Federation history. Agencies had to have been clamoring down his door..."

"I know where this is headed. The Klein Agency knew I was his college roommate, and friend. He chose them because they hired me, and that's how it happened."

"Well, as they say, it's not what you know, it's who you know. Thank you very much for chatting with us today."

"Thank you."

"We've been talking with Brian Troy, sports agent for Wolverine striker Heero Yuy. We'll be back in a moment."

She left the game on in the background while she tried to get a head start on her reading assignments for a couple of classes. But as usual, she found the dark haired, blue-eyed man taking over her thoughts. She closed her eyes and indulged in memories.

 _"He must hate me now….All the grief I've caused him."_ She shook her head, remembering how she had left her brother and Quatre specific instructions not to tell anyone where to find her, wanting to live in virtual anonymity for a while – or as close to it as she could get. It really hadn't been necessary; after a few weeks her photos disappeared from the newspapers and the tv broadcasts ceased to mention her name. Barred from ever holding office again, she was all but forgotten.

Milliardo had forwarded a few messages to her since she had left three months ago in order to 'get situated' in time to start college. Trowa had inquired about how she was feeling. Catherine was wondering when she would feel up to visiting. Duo and Hilde had called trying to get in touch with her.

Heero had not.

Relena watched wistfully as he charged down the field, maneuvering the ball passed the opposing team as though he were steering his mobile suit skillfully through a battle. Having locked on his target, Heero struck the ball – sending it sailing past the goalie's head as the crowd erupted, chanting his name.

_"He's happier without me."_

* * *

Heero nodded at the various reporters as he took his reluctant place at the table next to a couple of teammates, and behind a microphone for the after-match press conference.

"Heero, How do you feel about your performance today? After your first game in the major leagues, do you think you'll make it?"

Dark blue eyes beneath a still damp mop of chestnut hair blinked and stared at the journalist for a brief moment. "I scored two goals today, I think I'll make it."

The crowd of reporters erupted in laughter, though Heero remained stone-faced as another question interrupted the melee.

"You scored two goals today, but the Hammers were obviously aiming for you. When Tubee took you down from behind twenty-two minutes into the second half, you didn't seem to react. After that game against the Dragons…."

"I'm not normally a hot-tempered player. I was having some personal problems at the time…."

"Ha, Yuy was having girl problems!" His teammate laughed and nudged him from his right. Heero managed a small smile as the photographers continued to snap pictures.

"Any truth to that?" Someone shouted.

"Truth to what?"

"That you were having girl problems!"

The smile disappeared. "No comment."

"That means yes!" His teammate grinned.

The press laughed again.

"Ladies and gentlemen do you have any further questions about the game today – you know the one we played against Westham United?" Coach Thurmond interrupted and set the interview back on track.

* * *

Brian paced around the posh hotel suite, looking for anything that Heero might have missed while his "client" concentrated on carefully stuffing his large black duffle bag. The agent found nothing. He should know better by now – as if Heero would forget anything.

"So, have you talked to her?"

"No."

"Are you going to talk to her?"

Heero didn't bother to look up. "She apparently doesn't want to talk. She thinks she's hiding from me."

"She thinks?"

"Yes. I know where she is."

"Where?"

"L1."

"Shit, we can't get near that place for another two months. If she was on Earth, maybe…"

"Hn."

"But you've got practice 5 times a week, a game at least once a week, and this is one of the few professions in the universe that doesn't accrue vacation time."

Heero zipped the bag and picked up his jacket. Their next game was in Mexico, and the flight was leaving in two hours. He shouldered his duffle bag and crossed the room to the door, his agent still babbling about his personal life.

"You can maybe send a message to her – write her a letter, or talk to her brother."

He stopped and turned to glare at Brian. "I'm not going to tell my feelings for her to her brother." He opened the door and stepped out into the hallway. "And I suck at writing letters."

"So what are you going to do?"

"Wait."

"I was afraid you'd say that."

* * *

Two Months later…

Noventa Stadium

L1 Colony

She couldn't help but smile at the tiny rectangular object in her hand. It was a sold out game. The people of L1 couldn't wait to see the 'home town hero' return to play against the colony team. She would be one in a crowd of thousands, but she'd get to see him play in person for the first time since he was drafted into the WSF, and only the second time ever. It was just the pick-me-up she needed after a draining week of October midterms. She continued the long trek from the parking lot to the stadium, blending in with the waves of people along the way.

* * *

"You in position?" A voice crackled on Trowa's wristcomm device.

"Affirmative."

"Trooowa," Duo whined, eyes rolling as he spoke to his friend. "This isn't a mission, you don't have to be so…Heero-ish about it."

A third person laughed into the comm. unit. "Heero-ish! I'm sure he'll be thrilled you made an adjective out of his name."

"Ah well, Brian, as long as you don't tell him that it substitutes for anal, we'll live to see the sun come up tomorrow."

"I'm in section 122." Trowa said, trying to get the 'mission' back on track. "Still no visual on the target. Does Heero know what we're doing?"

"No," Brian replied. "But he's already pissed. She apparently got smarter at covering up her tracks, and so he can't pinpoint where on L1 she's actually been staying. Even if you assume our hunch on the college aspect is correct, there's four major Universities here – and none of them are willing to divulge enrollment information. We're supposed to spend the weekend 'interviewing' students at all four campuses, but I think this is the better way to go. She never misses a game."

"I hope you're right."

* * *

Relena weaved her way through the throngs of people, passing souvenir booth after souvenir booth – all filled with merchandise for the home team. The only item she wanted was a Wolverine jersey – one with the number 01 on the back.

The smell of hotdogs reached her nose, stirring her stomach. She smiled. "Why not?" A few minutes later, she had her dog, complete with ketchup and relish, and a soda, feeling a new wave of happiness flow through her. People no longer stared when she walked into a room – the vendor at the hot dog cart hadn't given her a second glance – and on top of that, she was going to see him today. Although it would only be from a distance, her heart leapt at the very notion. She continued down the concrete corridors with her snack towards her seat, passing a sign that read "Section 120-125," and pointed in the direction she had taken.

* * *

"Sections 120-125 showed no sign of her. Moving to the next."

"I guess keep going, Trowa, I don't know what to tell you. We only assume she's on the visitor's side, but with the game being sold out, there's no guarantee that's the case."

"Couldn't you narrow it down with the receipts, Brian?"

"There's 23,859 seats in this stadium, it would be like searching out a needle in a haystack."

"Not entirely. We could probably assume she's not in the box or luxury suites, and not a season ticket holder. How many seats does that leave?"

"Let me check. 5,200."

"Is it possible…?"

"I'll get someone on it. What are we looking for?"

"An R. Darlian, most likely."

"How are you, Duo?"

"In position and ready to go," the braided man smiled from behind one of the large TV cameras.

"All right. The game's about to start. Keep looking, Trowa. We'll keep each other posted."

* * *

Relena found her seat in section 123, about halfway down, in row M right on the aisle. She had been fortunate enough to get a seat on the visitor's side, but an aisle seat where she could get up without bothering her neighbors had almost been too good to be true. It meant she could go back for that jersey she had spied in the last souvenir stand outside her section as soon as she finished her snack.

 _Or maybe at halftime…_ She didn't want to miss anything important.

* * *

A booming voice resounded through the stadium as the announcer greeted the crowd. "And sitting in the broadcasting booth with us tonight is sports agent and former Bulldog soccer player, Brian Troy! Say hello, Brian."

"Hello, everyone."

"This is a homecoming of sorts for you and your client, isn't it?"

"Now Jim, Heero isn't just my client. We played soccer together – at Trinity University here, in fact. Go Bulldogs!"

The crowd cheered wildly. The other broadcaster chuckled. "Got quite a few fans yourself, seems like."

"Nah, they're not cheering for me. But what I was saying, Jim, is that Heero isn't just my client, he's my friend. And yes, it's like a homecoming of sorts for both of us. My parents are both here, and they promised to feed me after the game. Hi Mom! And Heero has of course his own ties to this colony as well. We're very glad to be here."

"And we're glad to have you. Looks like they've called the coin toss and the Wolverines will kick off. We'll pause now for a TV commercial break."

* * *

"I've searched every section. I didn't see her anywhere. Did you come up with anything Brian?" Trowa asked, abandoning the systematic approach and scanning the crowd at random.

"Not yet."

"Damn, there's only seven minutes left in the second half. With the Wolverines so solidly in the lead, people have been leaving for the last ten minutes."

"Well, it should make it easier to find her, then. Hold on a second. AAAH! I thought you said you checked all the sections, Trowa?"

"I did."

"We've got a receipt for an R. Darlian in section 123, row M."

The acrobat scowled in frustration. "I'm on the complete other side of the stadium, it will take me at least four minutes to get there. Let's hope she doesn't decide to leave. Duo, are you there?"

"Sure am, buddy."

"Can you find her?"

"I have to wait until the ball's on the other end. Just go, now!"

* * *

Three to one was a pretty solid score with only seven minutes left to play. She started to fidget, locking and unlocking her fingers, twisting her hands. Why was she here? It's not like she could talk to him even if she stayed. There was security all around both teams, and being a former famous person turned political disgrace would most likely not get her a free pass to talk to a soccer star.

"Not like he wants to see me, anyway," she told herself once again, watching him take his place on the field after a time-out. The stadium was starting to empty as people wanting to get a head start on the battle against the always-congested parking lot began to file out of the building. Four minutes and twenty-six seconds flashed up on the jumbo-tron screen. She sighed. If she left now, she could stop by that souvenir stand and buy the jersey and still have a bit of a head start on most of the traffic. With one last sad smile turned towards the field, she stood up from her collapsible seat and started up the stadium steps to the exit.

* * *

The ball finally made it to the other end of the field, and Duo turned the camera around to search what was labeled section 123. "What are you doing?" The producer's voice hissed in his headphones.

"Heh, just panning the crowd, ya know…."

"Pan back to the field."

He caught the sight of long blond hair tied back in a ponytail, swishing behind a familiar form moving deliberately up the steps.

"She's leaving," Brian's voice sounded frazzled over his wristcomm device.

"Damn, where's Trowa?"

"Pan back to the field!" The producer's voice echoed loudly in his headset.

"We've got to stop her!"

_Think, Duo, think!_

She was almost to the top of the steps, closing in on the exit.

"Pan back to the field, or you're fired."

"Brian, switch to my camera feed!"

* * *

"Ladies and Gentlemen, may I have your attention please. We have a very special guest in attendance tonight. The former Queen of the World, Relena Peacecraft!"

She heard them call for everyone's attention, feeling the blood drain from her face and her chest tighten when they said her name. Her face was instantly plastered on the giant screen at the end of the stadium, meaning there was a camera trained directly on her. Her first inclination was to run. Only two short hours ago she was reveling in anonymity, and now… here she was again, offered up in front of the world, waiting to hear the word that still rang through her mind when she exited the assembly all those months ago. _"Traitor!"_

Blinking back tears, she managed a polite wave in the direction of the camera – a rush of feeling flooding her heart at that moment as she heard the roar of the crowd mingling with shouts of "We love you, Queen Relena!" Her hand came to rest on a nearby seatback to help support her weight while the emotions surged through her. Relief, that the entire Earth sphere didn't hate her as she had feared. And hope, that in time, people would remember her for the good she had tried to do, and forgive the sins and mistakes she had made along the way.

The shame and humiliation that had plagued her for months, gnawing away at her self confidence, and anchoring her heart to the bottom of a dark and littered sea, finally lifted. A genuine smile bubbled up from her chest as she continued to wave to the cheering crowd.

  
Heero had frozen when he heard her name, stopped in the middle of the field staring up at her face on the screen while the other players charged around him, still intent on the game they were playing.

"Yuy, what the hell are you doing" one of his teammates hissed, passing the striker and heading towards the other end of the field. But Heero didn't hear him. All he could see was her face. She was…smiling. How long had it been since he had seen that expression grace her features? How long had it been…

A sudden commotion broke out below her, and the booming voice of the announcer shouted into the microphone: "And Heero Yuy is leaving the game! He's running off of the field in the middle of play. Thurmond is trying to signal him, but he's not stopping. What the…there's still over a minute left in the game!"

The camera continued to roll as Heero leapt onto the wall, pulling himself over the rail into the stands of section 123. Relena stood, frozen in place, trying to absorb all that was happening. He had left the game just to see her, the look in his eyes telling her not to go.

The crowd cheered wildly as the soccer star ran through the stands, his image now appearing on the screen above the stadium.

She started down the steps towards him, dizzy and having to concentrate on each movement, trembling the whole way. Relena completely forgot that there were still thousands of people in attendance, none of them focused on the game, which had ended seconds before, but on the video screen displaying the image of the two lovers. She froze when he came to a halt right in front of her, his eyes sparkling while he caught his breath.

"Relena…"

Tears finally spilled over at the sound of her name on his lips. Inching closer, she looked up and gave him a watery smile. "You played a good game, Heero."

A small smile tugged at his lips and he nodded, pulling her towards him without a word, his arms folding her against his chest still heaving with exertion. Relena closed her eyes, wrapping her arms around him and marveling at the sensation of being in his embrace once more. Screams and cheers erupted around them, and she felt his posture straighten. She lifted her head, feeling his hand come to rest softly against her cheek and meeting his eyes only briefly before he leaned down and captured her lips in a long overdue and heated kiss.

And the world looked on.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm posting this to AO3, now, for a few reasons:
> 
> 1) I'm trying to archive most of my fics in one place, and AO3 allows me to post not only my 'normal' stories, but also my more mature / explicit ones.  
> 2) It's the 25th anniversary of GW in Japan  
> 3) Peer pressure (lol)  
> 4) Said peers from reason #3 requested a 2nd epilogue, so I've drafted something to add to the overall story


End file.
